Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Wanderling
by IStillHopeForSophex
Summary: Impossible friendships. Impossible odds. But Impossible is what Sophie Foster does best. Book 9. Right after Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody!

(No one responds)

I said hello everybody!

(One person who accidentally navigated to this page):

How did I get here? I was just on the GtaTemp forums.

Well, that's good enough.

I am new to the strange, funny, extremely romantic, and sometimes horrifyingly weird(in a good way?) world of KOTLC fan fiction!

Like most people, I experienced the very common disorder of GKSMBC(Go Kill Shannon Messenger Because Cliffhangers) after finishing Legacy and finding out when the next book would come out.

No?

No one else?

Anyways, after giving up trying to find her home address, I went to go find some fan-fiction to live off of. But then I realized that there was something even more desperate and antisocial I could do: Become an author and write my own fan-fiction!

I am planning to write an entire actual KOTLC novel(and then take turns whacking people with it, because to quote Shannon Messenger, "Those things are heavy!") and do it in the style of the glorious yet evil Shannon Messenger(I do not own KOTLC). I am going to release the preface and first chapter to see if:

A. I should release it all at once or chapter by chapter(probably the latter)

B. I have any self-worth as a writer

PLEASE REVIEW so I know the answer to B.

Edit: I recently updated my profile page with a very exclusive and short (but not too short) sneak peek into the next chapter. Check it out.

One more thing I would like to say before we begin. I would like to thank; A very obsessed fangirl, GIRL AUTHORity, , and Ruby Silverstar for inspiring me to write this! Please check their stories out. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Preface**

Sophie Foster was done.

Everything they had worked for was gone if the Neverseen succeeded.

She was done playing the defense.

Done being the one ten steps behind.

The Neverseen had secrets.

But so did the Black Swan.

And secrets can be powerful in the right hands.

This time, the secrecy was going to support her side.

And when the Black Swan went on the offensive?

The Neverseen wouldn't know what hit them.

So she had to hold out.

Keep the secret.

Or everything would fail.

And everyone she knew and loved would die.

Grady

Edaline

Alden

Della

Mr. Forkle

Dex

Biana

Keefe

Linh

Wylie

Fitz

_Fitz_

Oh God, Fitz.

If he got hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself.

So when the next strike came, she did what she did best.

Burrow down.

Barr her mind.

Be the moonlark.

And this moonlark fought back.

* * *

**One**

Splat!

"I really don't think this will help with anything, Sophie," Dex insisted for the umpteenth time.

Sophie braced herself as she telekinetically lobbed another ball at the dummy.

Splat!

"For the last time, Dex, I need to be prepared for anything, and I need to improve on this."

"Really? Last time I checked, you were the top of our class at Foxfire at this."

"Dex, I-''

"No, I get it. Everybody is dealing with Keefe's condition differently. Biana is focusing on making herself look prettier and prettier.

Fitz and Elwin have basically locked themselves away in researching his condition. Tam has literally removed all the shadowvapor in Keefe's body. Linh hasn't left Keefe's side. Ro seems to have some sort of plan that involves torture, and really bad smells, and even Mr. Forkle is trying to find what happened to him. I personally am trying to build a machine to wake him up."

"And I'm preparing for our next encounter with the Neverseen." Sophie agreed.

"Wait, hold up," Sophie realized, grinning at Dex. "You noticed that Biana got prettier?"

"What? Oh. Um..." Dex mumbled, his whole face blushing.

"Are you blushing?" Sophie giggled. She filed this away in the "Gossip about later" section of her mind.

All of a sudden, Wynn and Luna pounced on them.

"Arghhhh! You guys!" Sophie laughed as the baby alicorns covered them in sloppy kisses.

"Where are these guy's parents?" Dex moaned, although it didn't really look like he minded.

Sophie sent out a mental message to Silveny.

_Get a rein on your kids!_

_Sophie! Friend! Baby! Dex! Coming!_

Man, that alicorn was really hyperactive.

"Okay, let's get inside," Dex said, wiping some alicorn drool off his sleeve.

As they walked inside, Edaline greeted them.

"I made some fresh mallowmelt!"

Sophie and Dex raced inside.

"I can taste it already!" Sophie exclaimed eagerly, as they made their way to the kitchen, where they found a horrifying scene.

Lex, Bex, Rex, and Iggy were gorging themselves on the last of mallowmelt.

As Sophie and Dex watched, horrified, Lex noticed them and shouted throught the mallowmelt in her mouth.

"Hi Dex! Your ex-girlfriends imp lead us to this mallowmelt!"

They looked at Iggy, who shrugged and fist-bumped Lex.

"Wait, hold on. Did Iggy just- Oh never mind," Sophie said, rubbing her eyes.

While Dex yelled at the triplets, who gleefully ignored him and tried throwing Iggy at him, Sophie went upstairs to her room.

She flopped down on her bed, thinking about what Dex had said.

What had she done to deal with this situation? She was trying to train for the next Neverseen attack, but what was she doing to help Keefe?

_Nothing_

Nothing at all.

But what could she do to help Keefe?

Her mind kept flashing back to her many encounters with Lady Gisela. What mother would treat her son- no, her _family_ like that. Ever since Keefe had gone into a coma, his father, Lord Cassius, had changed. He stayed by Keefe's side with Linh, retelling Keefe's favorite stories, and sharing his happiest times they spent together with him. For all his faults, he was genuinely trying to be a better father.

She reminded herself how lucky she was to have had not just one but two sets of loving parents.

Not like what she and She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named(taking some inspiration from Harry Potter) saw in the cache about Stellarlune would help.

While Stellarlune was important, and it was definitely powerful, it didn't involve strange rituals involving etherine and magsidian.

She and the Unnamed Person had set a meeting with Mr. Forkle the next day to tell him and the rest of the Black Swan about it.

She kept pondering until she heard a knock on the door, where a mallowmelt-coated Iggy bounded in followed by a weary Dex, who collapsed on the bed.

"The triplets gave you a hard time, didn't they?" Sophie guessed, looking at Dex's many bite marks, some human, some imp.

"Yeah, I swear, if we sicced them on the Neverseen, the war would be over in a week. What are you thinking about?"

"Just how to help Keefe."

They both stared at the ground, feeling guilty about not being able to help.

"Remember Dex, don't feel guilty about this. You saw what guilt-"

"Did to Alden, I know. But I just feel like there has to be some way we can help."

"Maybe we're just not qualified enough, I mean crazy undiscovered experiments and medicine on the elvin body isn't exactly our specialty.

"Well, then whose is it?"

Then it hit them.

"Livvy!"

* * *

Dex hailed Livvy on his imparter. After they explained everything to her, she agreed.

"I needed to check in with Elwin anyways, so I can kill two birds with one stone!"

Dex looked horrified.

"It's a human saying," Sophie and Livvy both quickly said at the same time.

"Wow, humans are really messed up."

Dex hung up the imparter and stood up.

"Well, I should be going," Dex sighed. "My mom wants me to check in with her every day."

Sophie wondered why, but then she realized that Dex was the son of a member of the Collective, the leaders of the Black Swan, making him a potential high-value target for the neverseen to use as ransom. She had never realized this before, and she didn't like the idea of her friend being so vulnerable.

A couple minutes after Dex left, Iggy started trying to get at something on her windowsill. She looked and saw an envelope. A _teal_ colored envelope, with a golden ribbon.

Her heart skipped several beats as she took a closer look at it, and took it safely away from Iggy's grasping claws. As soon she opened it, she recognized the handwriting. She would know that smooth, crisp, proper, handwriting anywhere.

_Dear Sophie,_

_Meet me at the Panakes Tree tomorrow morning._

_Love,_

_Fitz_

9


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOO much stuff I wanna say.

GtaTemp guy: Why am I still here?

Me: Because I like torturing you.

GtaTemp guy: I'm just gonna leave now...

(Tries to leave page, gets sucked into computer)

GtaTemp guy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Yes, I know! I am evil!

GtaTemp guy(GT for short): No, I was screaming because that was the LEAST ORIGINAL PLOT I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU TOTALLY RIPPED OF JUMANJI! THE PLAGIARISM IS KILLING ME!

Me: (sighs) Ladies and Gents, it looks like we've got a theater buff on our hands.

GT: The proper term is movie fanatic.

Me: Could you die already?

GT: No

Me: Alright, fine. But one rule: Don't diss shrek.

GT: Shrek? You mean that animated cash grab in my garbage can?

The following scene is considered to be to violent and inappropriate for younger audiences. It also involves quite a lot of bears being shot out of cannons and the author attempting to private message a man covered in mallowmelt to A very obsessed fangirl. So we have decided to have our 5 year old resident Timmy and his grandmother Nana, kidnapped from Dav Pilkey, straight from the captain underpants series, to describe it.

T: So the crazy man is trying to have this big green dude eat this other dude, and now they just threw a... what the heck was that nana?

N: Oh my! That author is certainly demented. Well, I think he just threw a small, fuzzy grey creature at him. Maybe it's a hedgehog.

T: Cool! Now he's shooting bears out of this big round metal thingy-

N: A cannon, dear.

T: And the bears seem to be colored periwinkle. Ooh! It's elmo! Wait, nana, why is the author trying to eat elmo?

N: That wasn't elmo dear. That was the author covering that poor man in a marshmellow-like substance.

T: And now he's stuffing him into an envelope!

N: I'm calling the asylum.

I'm baaaaack!

(Nobody is happy)

Sorry about that. I had to send Timmy and Nana back to Dav Pilkey before they could report me.

I just sent GT to A very obsessed fangirl through private messaging, I hope she reads this or she'll be very confused.

First of all, THANK YOU to everybody who read the previous chapter. I am new to this whole fanfiction thing, and I was blown away by HOW MANY PEOPLE READ IT. I encountered a Sokeefe fan in the real world AND THEY HAD HEARD OF MY STORY! THEIR FRIENDS WERE TALKING ABOUT IT AND THEY READ IT! ASDFGHJKL!

And now, time for...

( to whatever marching band tune you want)

Thank you HeartWarmLucy!

For actually commenting!

I actually read and enjoy your fanfiction(Hits high note)

so I was blown away

you are my first commenter ever

on any of my stories

You have earned my deepest thanks!

Now for all you suckers who didn't comment,

You will now be tortured

(Gives everybody who didn't comment my infamous stink eye)

crowd: AHHH! Oh the pain!

crowd: To this we have no gain!

crowd: We will comment next time!

You better, crowd, or you will die!

crowd: Wait, are my eyes deceiving me,

crowd: or are there some people over there who aren't in misery

Yes, because they followed!

and although two of them didn't comment,

that's good enough for me!

KOLTCfan42, I enjoy your work!

Huskyhowlz is not a jerk!

But remember comment please!

Or I will eat the country of Belize!

(Song ends)

Now to actually respond to the comment:

**HeartWarmLucy: Thank you! I didn't know anyone else enjoyed my sense of humor. I'll try, but I can't promise whatever I'll do will be legal ;)**

I'm going on vacation, so I figured I should post this now before I go into a different time zone. But because my mortal enemy, socializing, lurks at every corner, I WILL KEEP WRITING! I LOVE TO WRITE AND...WILL...NEVER...STOP!

As well, I thought that everybody should know that I try to update my profile every chapter. It's full of original and funny(at least by my standards) content that I work hard on, and it will always include a sneak peek for the next chapter.

Also, there was some authors I forgot to mention that I really liked. Cary Swirls and EmeraldPiggily, this chapter is dedicated to you.

EmeraldPiggily, I completely agree that pigususes rule the world. I bow down to my pigusus overlords.

Now, on with the book!

**Two**

Sophie took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. Eventually, she collapsed on her bed, possibilities filling her mind.

Why did Fitz want to meet with her?

Immediately, her heart reminded her of the "Love, Fitz" part of the letter.

_No!_ her mind told her heart. _Stop it! You just became friends again, he wouldn't move so soon!_

Sadly, her heart would not stop.

Stupid heart.

It had been a month since Keefe went into a coma, and they hadn't heard a peep out of the Neverseen.

_Which made it all the more suspicious..._ her mind argued.

_No it doesn't!_ her heart responded.

Keefe was right. The heart was really annoying.

Sophie started playing with the ribbon, which, she remembered, was their secret way of communicating when...

_When they were together,_ her triumphant heart squealed.

Sophie relented, and headed to meet up with Biana.

* * *

On her way out of Havenfield, Grady called to her from the kitchen.

"How's that boy doing?" he asked quietly.

Sophie looked shocked.

"Grady! You just talked about Keefe in a slightly affectionate way! What's gotten into you?"

"Well, this doesn't mean he gets to be within 5 feet of you on my watch," he argued.

Sophie laughed and gave Grady a hug.

"I'll be at Everglen. I need to check in with Biana.'

"Okay, but no going near-"

"That boy, I know, dad."

As she headed out to the pastures, she could've sworn she had seen a twinkle of affection in his eye.

* * *

As Sophie walked towards Everglen, Tam suddenly appeared out of thin air

"Tam!" She squealed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I didn't mean to."

"I knew he was there the whole time." Sandor observed.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Sophie asked.

"Well, I made some progress on Keefe."

Sophie stopped in her tracks.

"Tell me everything," she exclaimed, moving closer to Tam.

Tam backed up a little bit.

"Well, I managed to send in some shadowflux-"

"Hold up, shadowflux is what caused the echoes I had, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But it can be used for good and evil. It's just a tool."

Sophie shuddered, remembering the nightmares her echoes gave her.

"So, as I was saying, I sent in shadowflux, and it... reacted."

"What do you mean "reacted"? In a good way or a bad way?"

"Neither, his mind was simply agravated by the shadowflux. I think it upset the balance of dark and light that was created in the transformation."

"So then what?"

"Well, it temporarily activated his mind, and for a split second, Tiergan could see what he was thinking of."

"And what was he thinking of?"

Tam paused for a moment, as if he didn't like the answer.

"You."

* * *

"To be specific, he was replaying a memory of you hugging him, over and over. Tiergan said that it was a advanced method among telepaths, where if one of them was trapped in a coma, they would replay a memory of a loved one or family member to keep their sanity intact." Tam more or less mumbled, not looking at her.

Sophie blushed to the tips of her ears, just like Dex. She had always been like a sister to Keefe, her mind reassured her. But her heart was baaaaaaaack.

_You know you like him,_ her heart said.

_Shut up,_ said her mind.

_No can do. And you know what? I think he likes you too._ said her heart.

_Really?_ said her mind.

_Finally, we agree on something._ said her smug heart.

_That didn't mean anything!_ her mind quickly added.

"Shut up, me!" Sophie yelled, a bit louder than she would've liked.

Tam looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, I'm just arguing with myself." Sophie squeaked.

Tam nodded.

"Happens to the best of us."

"So now what?"

"Well, Elwin and Livvy said it was too risky to try again, but I'll see what else I can do."

"Okay, see you later."

Tam seemingly vanished back into shadow.

"I wish I knew how he does that," Sophie sighed.

"I do." replied a smug Sandor.

* * *

As Sophie continued walking, Wylie approached her.

"Is today "Interrupt Sophie while she's walking day" or something?" Sophie joked to Sandor.

"Actually, I have to talk to Sandor," replied Wylie. "We have some unconfirmed sightings of goblins working for the neverseen, so we need to see if there were any incidents or rebellions that might have caused it."

While Sandor and Wylie were talking, Sophie thought about what Wylie had said.

Goblins working for the neverseen? That didn't make sense. Usually when she thought of goblins, she thought of them as on their side. The queen had been quite receptive when they visited the goblin capital. But then, there was the possibility of a rebel group...

Sandor and Wylie seemed to finish up, and Wylie walked away in a flash of white light.

"Seriously, does everyone need to leave in some dramatic, unique way?" Sophie joked.

Sandor just shook his head and grinned.

"How good are your senses anyway?" asked Sophie.

"I can sense one person with a knife approaching from, in human measurements, 200 miles away."

"Now that's impressive."

All of a sudden, they approached a pair of glaring gates, seemingly shining with all the light in the world.

Sophie smiled, shielding her eyes.

"We're here."

* * *

Sophie's eardrums would never forget the sound that Biana made when she told her.

Alden, Della, Dex, and her entire platoon of bodyguards came running towards them at once.

"Sophie! Biana! Are you okay?" they all said at once.

Sophie and Biana looked at each other and fell down in a round of laughing.

"No, we're fine. Biana just squealed." Sophie barely managed to get out through tears of laughter.

"Well, what exciting news could have possibly warranted that?" Alden inquired.

Sophie and Biana looked at each other uncomfortably.

Sophie stuttered, "Well, um-"

All of a sudden, chaos erupted.

* * *

**Evil Authors Rule: By IStillHopeForSophex**

**Cliffhangers!**

**How I love thee!**

**Leaving my fans**

**In misery**

**Even when they scratch or cry**

**or blackmail me promising I'll die.**

**I will never give up**

**the sacred thing of something something banger**

**Oh, how I love thee cliffhangers!**

**(Sheet music to come)**


	3. Chapter 3

Asdfghjklasdfghjkl;asdfghjkl;'sdfghjkl;liuytrdfgkl;'poisasdf!

I am positively bursting with things to say.

So, A very obsessed fangirl accepted GtaTemp guy! Yay! And she wrote what happened!

So here is the next chapter in the saga of the punishment of GtaTemp guy:

Me: Ooh! Mallowmelt! *Grabs fork*

Only Logical Friend ™: tHaT's A pErSoN! dOn'T eAt ThE pErSoN!

Me: It's not a person! It's mallowmelt!

Only Logical Friend ™: iT's MaLLoWmELt On A pErSoN!

Me: Really? Oh. Darn.

Person Covered In Mallowmelt: WERE YOU ABOUT TO EAT ME!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Me: YOU'RE COVERED IN MALLOWMELT!

Person Covered In Mallowmelt: I'm calling the asylum.

Me: NO! YOU CAN'T CALL THEM! I JUST ESCAPED!

Only Logical Friend ™: I helped her. I don't know why.

Me: Because life is boring without me. ANYWAY, YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK TO THAT AWFUL PLACE! There's- there's- THERE'S NO BOOKS!

Person Covered In Mallowmelt: Sucks to be you! *Takes out phone*

Me: NO! YOU CAN'T!

Person Covered In Mallowmelt: Try to stop me!

Me: *Gets maniacal glint in eye*

Only Logical Friend ™: Why the heck would you say that? Do you have a death wish?

Me: *Stuffs Person Covered In Mallowmelt into an envelope* Hehehe. *Sends back to IStillHopeForSophex*

* * *

Probably for the hundredth time and never the last, THANK YOU A VERY OBSESSED FANGIRL!

Me: Well well well. Look who's come back to visit. I'm touched.

GT: (Covered in Mallowmelt, there are visible bite marks on him) (sputtering) That….. fellow inmate you sent me to. They're even more insane than you are! They tried to eat me! Although their friend was nice. And I'm not here by choice.

Me: (Licking the Mallowmelt off of GT) Hmm? That was rude. The asylum is a terrible place, full of Australian vampires who also happen to be huge anime fans. Also, the mallowmelt tastes great when it's stuck to your flesh, but maybe you could add a little bit of salt?

GT: Okay, I take that back. You are the most insane person I have ever met.

Me: Thank you.

Me: (in deep otherworldly voice) BUT YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR DISRESPECTING THE ALMIGHTY SHREK IS NOT OVER. YOU WILL GO FROM AUTHOR TO AUTHOR, UNTIL I SEE FIT THAT YOU HAVE SERVED YOUR PENANCE. THE NEXT AUTHOR I WILL SEND YOU IS HEARTWARMLUCY. THIS WILL BE PART OF HER GREAT REWARD FOR BEING MY FIRST COMMENT EVER. IF SHE DOES NOT ACCEPT, IT WILL GO TO THE NEXT AUTHOR ON THE LIST. THEY CAN EITHER COMMENT OR PM ME TO SAY THAT THEY ACCEPT. IF YOU WANT TO APPLY, JUST COMMENT OR PM ME. YEET. IT HAS BEEN DECREED AND I WILL NOW TAKE A NAP.

GT: (gulps)

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fin

* * *

Where to start?

So, Belize is safe(for now)

(Entire county of Belize sighs in relief)

Yes, people commented! We increased the number of people who commented from the number of people who commented last time! Yay!

Now, before I go into a long, comedic, informal rant, I should probably get the comment responses done.

**Mallowmelt: Thank you! I will write more! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mythicalis4real: (Your comment will be a part of my rant, I will answer it in more detail there) THANK YOU for actually responding to my question! Also, thank you for showing me my error. I fixed it. When I finally get around to writing my science fiction novel, you will be the first to see it ;).**

**A very obsessed fangirl(comment 1): asdfghjkl! You actually read this! Holy Iggy! Oh, wait, maybe it was because I pm'ed you. Still! Thank you so much! Oh, by the way, in response to your response on my comment on swan song chapter 4, the suggestion of Iggy's color wasn't ship-related. Read the below rant.**

**A very obsessed fangirl(comment 2): Yes! That was sokeefe! Keefe and Sophie are very cute together! You and multiple death threats from the sokeefe fans in my neighborhood have convinced me! But that doesn't mean I won't give others a chance….(read my below rant) ****Wait, the crowd is here now? Here, take this tranquilizer gun. That should take of them.**

(Deep breath)

People have been asking about my username(sokeefe[and one sotam] fans who have somehow managed to track me down in my neighborhood), and who do I ship.

Well, I am going to answer their questions once and for all.

I don't ship Sophex. Not exactly. You see, ever since I read book one, I admired Dex. We both are outcasts, have annoying triplet(or twin) brothers, and like technology and experimenting. We also both have somewhat periwinkle eyes. So, I was always rooting for Dex. And when it seemed feasible for him to be with Sophie, he was in a battle, and I rooted for him, the underdog. But when "The Incident" happened, I realized that him and Sophie were never going to be together. So I then switched to…. Not Team Keefe ...Not Team Fitz… Not Team Tam… but Team Everyone! I think Sophie is great with whoever she chooses, and although Fitz seems to be her choice so far, and I'm fine with that, I think she would be cute with Keefe, and although it's pretty unlikely that her and Tam will get together, I can see why Sotam shippers exist. Now, I would be completely fine, I

would be ecstatic even, if she got together with Dex, just as I would be if she got together with anyone else. So you see, I'm on Team Dex, just not for the reasons most people think.

(Deep breath)

For my other ships, I do have them, but they won't affect Wanderling. (I will release them later)

This leads into the next segment of the rant, which answers mythicalis4real's comment in more detail.

Yes! My entire goal of this was to replicate her writing style! I'm not shipping anyone, yet I am shipping everyone! This is meant to be friendly to all KOTLC fans! My greatest wish is for people to read this like it was a regular KOTLC book! I probably missed a bunch of stuff I wanted to say, but whatever.

In other news, I managed to FIND ANOTHER SOPHEX AND DEX APPRECIATER! HER USERNAME IS LINH SONG! CHECK HER STORIES OUT!

Just writing while on vacation in Puerto Vallarta was an adventure in itself. You haven't lived until you've written fanfiction while skydiving while also listening to the goofy goober rock. Yes, this actually happened, although I was skydiving from a wave that had chucked me in the air. Maybe I will write about that story some other time…..

There was so much stuff I wanted to say and I am pretty confident I got through it all.

Today's questions for the comments section are these two:

While I was writing this intro, a wedding was happening right outside my hotel window. The bride and the groom LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE FITZ AND SOPHIE. THE GROOM WAS WEARING A TEAL SUIT. What does this mean? Is this an omen?

Is Sophie+Wylie a thing?(just curious)And what would they be called?

Now, on with the story!

**Three**

The gates of Everglen burst open, with a triumphant Gethen accompanied by two Neverseen Sophie had never seen before, followed by a struggling Glimmer tied up behind them.

The bodyguards immediately positioned to attack, but one of the Neverseen, who was apparently a psionipath, created a shield of light around them.

"Now, there's no need to be rude. We simply arrived to chat," Gethen smugly suggested.

"We are not agreeing to anything with this psycho," Sophie whispered to Alden, who shook his head in agreement.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to, if you ever want to see your friend alive again."

Alden's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Fine, we'll talk."

* * *

"So, what do we owe this pleasure?" Alden sarcastically said to Gethen.

"Well, we want to negotiate. Your friend's life, for some information we heard one of you recently acquired."

"What information would this be?"

"Just what Sophie saw in Councillor Oralie's cache."

Sophie gasped. How did he know that?

Alden looked at her.

"Sophie, is this true?"

"Yes," Sophie admitted.

Alden turned back to Gethen.

"If it's a forgotten secret, and you want it, it can't be good."

"That doesn't change the fact that I can't give it to you," Sophie said quietly.

Everybody looked at her.

"This secret was something that could possibly affect all life on this planet. It was so powerful, that only select members of the council knew about it. There's no way I could willingly give it to the Neverseen, no matter the cost." Sophie quietly mumbled while looking down at the ground.

"Well, if that is to be your choice, I will comply," Gethen cackled.

He raised Glimmer in the air, as everyone watched helplessly, and snapped his fingers.

Glimmer's ropes disappeared, and she fell harmlessly to the ground.

As Gethen and his followers exited Everglen, and everyone ran around in confusion, it hit her.

"It wasn't Glimmer he was talking about," a horrified Sophie exclaimed. "It was Keefe."

* * *

Alden and Della did a head count.

"It looks like everyone is still here." a very relieved Alden said.

Sophie was still shaken from her revelation.

"Do you think we just threw away our one chance to help Keefe?" Sophie asked Biana.

"No, I think that there has to be another way. Or everything we've done would be for nothing."

"You know, he could just wake up on his own." Dex volunteered.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?"

Both Dex and Biana started incoherently mumbling and blushing.

Sophie raised her eyebrows and tried not to laugh.

"One of these days, we need to have a talk about this. With both of you in the room."

Sophie didn't think Dex and Biana could get any redder.

Biana then got a maniacal gleam in her eye.

"So Sophie, why don't you repeat what you told me beforehand to everyone else?" Biana sweetly proposed.

Sophie then immediately started to incoherently mumble and blush, making herself look like a beetroot.

A concerned Della walked over.

"Why are you all so red-faced?" she asked.

That time, they all looked at each other and started to laugh.

* * *

As Sophie was heading to the Leapmaster, she found Glimmer blocking her path.

Sophie immediately began to apologize, but Glimmer stopped her.

"I don't want to hear your apologies. You did the right thing. But I think I deserve to know what they were after."

Sophie took a deep breath in.

"Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone a forgotten secret, especially-"

"A former member of the Neverseen. I know."

"Right. But in your case I think I can make an exception. The councillor will understand."

Sophie still couldn't say her real name,

"Unfortunately, I have to be cryptic about it."

"Say no more. I used to be in the Neverseen, remember? They were built on being cryptic."

"So was the Black Swan."

"Touché."

"So, listen. I can't say it now, or even verbally. I'll have to give you a letter."

Sophie scribbled down the clue on a piece of cloth and handed it to Glimmer.

"I hope you figure it out."

"I will."

Then they both leaped away.

* * *

As soon as she got back to Havenfield, Grady and Edaline rushed towards her.

"Alden and Della told us what happened."

"We're so sorry you had to be there for that."

"Are you okay?"

"Did that boy interfere at all?"

"Grady!"

As Grady and Edaline smothered her in complaints and well-wishes, and general family love, Sophie reminded herself how lucky she was that had such an amazing family to shower her in affection.

After escaping the torrent of love, she flopped on her bed with Iggy in her lap, and mallowmelt in her mouth, She spotted the note from Fitz and her heart immediately went crazy.

_Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Kitz? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Dex? Ew! No Dex! WHICH ONE?_

_Just make up your mind._ said her mind.

_But you are my mind._ replied her heart.

_Shut up please._

_Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe?_

_JUST DECIDE!_

_Could you decide?_

_Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe?_

_Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe? Fitz? Keefe?_

Sophie groaned and buried herself in her covers.

She bounced Iggy across the room, who squeaked in protest. Eventually, the very ruffled Iggy managed to escape and farted out something that resembled a deadly poison used to execute people. She coughed, and threw him in the bath. As she scrubbed him, and he protested, she thought about Glimmer. How did the Neverseen manage to capture her? She was in a high security Black Swan facility right next to...

Oh god.

Sophie quickly threw Iggy into a towel, and frantically sorted through her drawer that Edaline like to call her "Drawer of Secrets". Right under a gulon-shaped paperweight given to her by Keefe, was the paper that the nameless person had told her to give to whoever was worthy of the knowledge.

And it only said one word:

_Wanderling.  
_

* * *

Man, cliffhangers are the best, aren't they?

I'm still working on the sheet music, be patient.

Just kidding, here it is:

/EvilAuthorsRule

Here's a saying I use when I'm waiting for the next KOTLC book/chapter:

A fanfiction a day keeps the insanity away.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

(to the tune of moves like jagger)

sooooooooo many things to say

HeartWarmLucy accepted GtaTemp guy! Here's the story:

Me:...  
GT: Who are you?  
ME: Who are you  
GT: Who are you?  
ME: WH, WHO IS THIS KID WHAT'S HE GONNA DO?  
GT:...  
ME:...Pardon me are you Aaron Burr Sir,  
GT:Who are you, No, WAAAAIIIIT did you just quote from that trashy musical Lex Hamlet or something? GrossSSSSSSSSSsSSSSssSS!  
ME: Never EVER insult MUSICALS  
GT:Psssssssshhhhhhhhhhh  
ME: Now since you insult musicals the musicals will insult YOU!  
GT: What the hecks a musical  
(Something Rotten)A Musical:*Sings*  
GT:Oh THE TORTURE!  
ME:I'm just getting started*Shows whole thing of Wicked, Tuck Everlasting, Dear Even Hansen, Les Miserables, The Phantom of the Opera**It takes ten days*  
GT:*Rolls eyes* I still don't like Musicals its been ten days.  
ME: ONE LAST MUSICAL*Makes watch Hamilton*  
GT:And...?  
Me: I you will forever have this scar now.  
GT: What scar you havn't even touched me?  
Me: ONE WEEK LATER  
GT:*humms to Helpless from Hamilton* NOOOOOOO IT'S GONNA BE STUCK IN MY HEAD NOW! ... Also I STILL don't like musicals

ME: TSK, TSK, TSK. You'll never be satisfied.(Blasts satisfied in GT's ears and mails back to IStillHopeForSophex in a small box with wrapping of Sophex on it[#IalsokindashipSophex])

* * *

Thank you HeartWarmLucy!

Me: Welcome back! How are you?

GT: They were the most insane one you've sent me too.

Me: I'm sure they will be very touched when they hear that.

GT:(hums Helpless from hamilton)

Me: What the Iggy are you doing?

GT: Don't ask.

Me: You were gone for 10 days, what did she do to you?

GT: MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON THERE'S A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE JUST YOU WAIT JUST YOU WAIT.

Me: Yay! Another psychopath! Want to go to the asylum? The vampires need to suck out at least a quarter of your blood before you're officially an inmate.

GT: I'll pass.

Me: Your loss. I have a surprise for you!

GT: My freedom?

Me: ha ha ha NO. Your own original adventure! The adventures of Gtatemp guy and the KOLTC crew: The quest for the magical Mcguffin.

GT: Do I get to make out with Sophie?

Me: Okay, your punishment has now increased drastically. That's even worse than soforkle(shudders).

GT: Darn. How about Biana? Or Linh?

Me: Do you have a death wish? I will make you put your lips for 5 hours on Iggy's-

GT: Hold up.

Me: Fine. But I will only even consider shipping you with someone if people comment in your support. Oh, and I need to do this (throws custard burst at GT).

GT: What the- (He is suddenly engulfed in a giant pile of custard bursts)

Me: Mythicalis4real is right. This was a good idea.

GT: Another psychopath?

Me: A fan.

GT: That's even worse

* * *

I have ideas!

Lots of them!

So I'm starting a poll!

Vote in it!

Yay!

(Edit: I accidentally left the poll closed. It's open now. Sorry)

Also, the sheet music for evil authors rule is available at is . gd/EvilAuthorsRule (remove the space)

So, just to remind everyone, GT isn't going to stop bothering me until he sees if you guys support- I can't say it- fine, GTphie or (shudders) GTiana or GTinh. Show him if he deserves to have a ship by commenting about it!

Also, GT is up for grabs! If you want him, comment or Pm me. (Preferably comment) Previous tormentors may choose to torment again if they wish. Yeet!

Now, on with story!

Oh, that's right. Comments.

**Mythicalis4real: Don't tell the others, but you're slowly becoming my favorite commenter! Oh, wait, this is public! Disregard that! I love you all! But seriously, your support inspired me to get off my beanbag chair and write this thing. Show me that you are a true fan and respond to my question. (You're still a true fan anyways) The psionipath! Oh, the psionipath. Yeah, he's big. Overanalyze this chapter and you might find some very vague clues about him. I will write forever!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Okay, I think we're even. Thank you for still reading my work! By any chance do you know the sokeefe fans who keep mailing me death threats?**

**Human: I agree! I'm glad you like my work**

**(Note: somehow onionisthebest96 posted a comment, and it didn't show up, so here it is!)**

**From: onionsthebest96 (Guest) **  
**-**

**onionsthebest96:Woah! Lol, Dexy's got a crush-y! *starts singing* **  
**Anyways, :) great writing! You DEFINITELY have the potential to become a writer of your own original books if you want to. If you decide to, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me, because I would totally check them out. Silveny's kids are out of control XD. Huh, what will Fitz say. Hope he'll get a therapist for his anger issues (do elves have therapists, I wonder?).**

**Response: You and Mythicalis4real are my dream fans. YOU NOTICED EVERYTHING I WANTED PEOPLE TO NOTICE BUT THEY NEVER DID! You guys will be given a free e-copy of my science fiction novel when I finally write it. I think elves do have therapists. It's a talent. They're called "Psychopaths".**

**(note: I just looked back at the joke I made, and it's actually better than I expected. It's copyrighted now.)**

**(Edit: Their comment DID show up, I was just lazy. So sue me.)**

Has ANYONE decoded the code on my profile page yet? I made it VERY obvious. Seriously, if someone makes you an complex ARG related to your fandom with tidbits of information and mystery, you should at least try to decode it. If anyone has, comment about it.

Iggy eats Pancakes.

Now, for real, on with the story!

* * *

**Four**

Sophie's mind raced. There was no way the Neverseen could have known about it. They had literally had to ask them for the information. But what if it was a ruse?

_Or it could be a coincidence._

_Yes, a coincidence! Now get back to focusing on boys._

_You are truly insufferable._

_I'm flattered._

Sophie mentally reminded herself to visit Lord Cassius later. She was going to go insane if kept hearing her heart and mind argue.

A freshly cleaned Iggy jumped at the door, eager to play in the pile of gorgodon poop outside, which would always inevitably lead to another bath, because that stuff was _foul._

Sophie sighed and tiredly let Iggy out, then went into the kitchen, to see how much of the mallowmelt had survived the triplets siege.

* * *

As Sophie was scraping the mallowmelt off the pan, she thought about what had happened some more.

There were so many things to wonder about the incident that had just happened. Who was this new, anonymous, powerful psionipath? How did Gethen know where to find Glimmer? How did they get past the Black Swan's defenses?

Sophie spotted Iggy having a grand time in the gorgodon poop outside. For some reason, the new orange fruit that they had been giving it had given it diarrhea, which led to Iggy treating it like a swimming pool.

As usual, her heart steered her back towards boys.

_Sooooo... You going to make out with someone soon or what?_

_What is wrong with you?_

_I can explain what's wrong with you quite easily. Who do you like?_

_Hmmmm... You promise you won't tease me?_

_Scout's honor._

_You're not a scout._

_Touché._

_Fine... Dex._

_You see?_

_Not at all._

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?_

Sophie rubbed her eyes and tried to join in on the conversation.

_How can I hear you?_

Her heart and mind stubbornly remained silent.

Sophie was tired of this. She was calling Lord Cassius _now._

* * *

Sophie hailed Lord Cassius on her imparter.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Ms. Foster. What can I do for you?"

"This may sound strange, but you wrote about this, so I think you can help. I keep hearing my-"

"Heart and mind argue, I guessed as much. It's a rare side effect to telepaths when someone close to them is hurt or dies. The sudden wave of strong emotion temporarily allows your telepathy to expand empathically and to hear your emotions think, as well as others. So tell me Sophie, how close to my son were you?"

Sophie was blushing furiously. "We were just friends, nothing more. We weren't, um..."

Sophie didn't think she could be any redder.

_Smooth moves, Romeo._

_For once, I agree with this imbecile._

"You said temporarily, right?" said a desperate Sophie. "So it'll go away?"

"Yes, but not for a good while."

"Okay, thank you."

Sophie hung up the imparter and groaned. It looked like she would be stuck with this for a while.

_We don't mind._

_Not at all._

_Why do you like Dex?_

_He's smart, funny, kind, loving, and has super cute dimples._

_All valid points. But it will never happen._

Sophie agreed with her heart on that one.

* * *

After tripping on Grady's infamous "boy-bat", Sophie went outside to the pastures to clear her mind.

She looked up at the sky and realized that it was almost sunset. Then tomorrow she would-

_Tomorrow__._

She had completely forgotten about Fitz's note. What was she going to wear? Biana had given her some suggestions on her way out, but she would need to look over them.

_Quite superficial of you to think about boys at a time like this._

_But you're the one who made her think about them!_

_Who, me?_

_Yes you, you insufferable vascular organ._

_Well, you're an idiotic lump of gray matter, with the consistency of cottage cheese._

_Oh yeah? Well you're-_

"SHUT UP!" Sophie yelled.

A panicked Grady and Sandor came running towards her.

"What's the matter?" panted an exhausted Grady.

Sophie took one look at them and passed out.

* * *

Sophie woke up to a glowing ball of green light circling her.

"Hi, Elwin." she mumbled.

Elwin's friendly face broke into a smile.

"Hello, Sophie. It seems that you're trying to break Mr. Sencen's record, or you just like this office."

Sophie looked over to Keefe, who was sleeping in a cot right next to hers. He appeared to be fast asleep, and was drooling.

_Do you see his abs?_

_Stop it._

_Maybe you could get Elwin to move you into the same cot._

_Is it possible to get a restraining order on a heart?_

_Sadly, no. Same with the brain._

_Oh, it is on._

Sophie shook her head.

"How's Keefe doing?" Sophie asked, already knowing the answer.

Elwin shrugged. "The same. The only progress we've made is when Tam sent the shadowflux in, and it's too risky to try that again."

"So what happened to me?"

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea. You simply just passed out, possibly from today's strain. Other than that, your vitals are perfectly fine. You're free to go."

Sophie got up and yawned.

"It's late, you probably want to go to bed." Elwin advised. "Get a good night's sleep. It'll help."

Sophie got up, navigated around Keefe's drool puddle, and-

"Elwin, why is Keefe drooling so much?"

By now the drool was covering a good amount of the floor.

"I don't know, most likely because his control went with his mind."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

Sophie treaded through the goo to the desk where her crystal was, and leaped away to Havenfield.

* * *

A very worried Grady, Edaline, and Sandor were waiting for her again when she got back.

"Are you okay?" they all shouted at once.

Sophie laughed. "I'm fine, guys."

Grady whispered under his breath to Sandor. "Double surveillance for the next ten nights." Sandor nodded.

Sophie trudged up to her room, her heart and mind worn down, she laid on her bed and slept.

But just before she went to bed, she heard someone send a single telepathic message.

_Caravel._


	5. Chapter 5

GT: (looks around) Where's the author?

Me:sdrfghgrdcvbhytrfgvbnjkiouygvbnm!

GT: Why are you trapped in a giant pile of fluff?

Me: (convulsing)HELPMEJHGBHJUYTFGVBNM!

GT: Fine. I don't know why I'm doing this (pulls me out of the fluff)

Me: Thanks! I tried to read some fluff for research and ended up releasing a whole barrage of the most potent fluff I've ever seen.

Me:(goes over to pm inbox and repetitively refreshes it.)

GT: What are you doing?

Me: I'm checking if Mythicalis4real and a very obsessed fangirl have pm'ed me back yet. I'm making a revised version of the ballad of bo and ro set to music, and I sent a rough draft to her. I'm waiting to see if she's responded. Also, I'm sending you to mythicalis4real. It looks like either they hasn't checked his inbox or they're in the process of devising horrible punishments for you.

GT: Don't you also forget to check your email?

Me: It happens to the best of us.

GT: So... DID ANYONE SUPPORT ME GETTING WITH SOPHIE? GTPHIE FOR THE WIN!

Me: Looks like one person suggested a ship.

GT: Who?

Me: Stina!

GT: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YESSSSSSSSS! GTina! It's perfect!

GT: Why are you doing this?

Me: I'm already imagining your wedding.

GT: Can I just not be with anyone?

Me: It's too late for that. But, I'll make her a bit nicer, because I'm a nice guy.

GT: Yeah right. (Holds up asylum certificate for attempted authorcide).

Me: Good point. Wait a second. (spots hand-painted mural of sophie and dex kissing)(Gets maniacal glint in eye)

GT: No

Me: Yes(teleports in stina)

Stina: Where am I?

GT:(Hides in corner)

Me: Nah, I'll do it another time.

GT: Thank god.

Stina: I'm still here.

* * *

Sorry if the skit wasn't as funny as usual. Writing this chapter was hard.

Stina: What's happening?

So, first of all, I did a bit of exploring!

I visited our sister community on Archive of our own to get some inspiration. I also read a ridiculous amount of fluff for "research". And... ONLY ONE PERSON VOTED IN MY POLL!(who was probably mythicalis4real) SERIOUSLY! PLEASE VOTE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT TO WORK ON NEXT! GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON IT!

I have finished coming up with the plot, and I'm trying to come up with my own writing style, so the chapters will keep getting better and more unique, while still retaining the KOTLC feel. Oh, by the way, we recently hit the 500 views mark which means THAT 500 PEOPLE have read this and only 7 people have commented. So, comments please?

**A very obsessed fangirl: The boy-bat will come into play in Agents of K. A. B. A. F. S., so if you want to see it, vote for it! Thanks for your continued support of me having an excuse to rant online to random strangers.**

**Mythicalis4real: You are a serious contender for M.V.F.(most valuable fan). Gt is all yours, I pm'ed him to you. The gulon shaped paperweight has a part to play as well, but that I won't say. Also, I love wicked. It's really good. So, thanks!**

**Ruby Silverstar: (passes out in shock) HOLY COW! You actually read this! **

**GT: You commented on her story, you nitwit!**

**Oh, yeah.**

**Thank you for noticing Dex's personality, I was wondering if anyone would notice. Thanks!**

Apologies in advance that this took a week to come out and that this intro is short.

Now, on with the story!

**Five**

Sophie rubbed her eyes, the morning sunlight streaming in through her window. She buried her face in her pillow, but Iggy came and gave her a "Good Morning" fart.

Sophie jumped out of bed, trying not to breath in the stench.

"Looks like somebody needs another bath," Sophie casually remarked.

Iggy whimpered and ran off.

Sophie was about to see how much she could make Iggy do using the threat of baths, when Edaline came in.

"Sophie, have you seen Grady's boy-bat? He can't find it anywhere, and he somehow thinks that Keefe stole it."

"No, but-"

Sophie was interrupted as she heard a noise from the room next to hers.

Sandor immediately ran in, and went into a defensive position.

"There's someone in that room." he growled.

He slammed the door open, and they were met by a completely unexpected scene.

* * *

Iggy, Bex, Rex, Lex, Wynn, and Luna were all gathered around eating from a giant tray of mallowmelt, with a struggling tied-up Dex, Grady, Bo, and Tam behind them.

They all looked up from their mallowmelt and growled at them.

Sophie and Edaline backed out of the room very slowly.

"What should we do?" Sophie incredulously asked Edaline.

Edaline grinned. "Let's see what happens when they run out of mallowmelt, shall we? The boys could use a little humbling."

"I agree."

"I wonder what happened to Sand-"

Suddenly, a very pink and sparkly Sandor was thrown out of the room.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It looks like they gave him the happy dreams sedative."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh. These guys could give Keefe a run for his money.

* * *

Sophie and Edaline were casually relaxing in the kitchen when a very pale Dex, Grady, Bo, Tam, and Sandor stumbled in.

Tam was spinning in circles. "The sparkles... SPARKLES. SO MUCH SPARKLES!" He collapsed sobbing on the floor.

Grady was covered in greep goop, cradling his boy-bat like a baby.

Bo was mumbling to himself. "How did they beat me? Those claws... those sharp teeth! How did they pin me down? How, how, how?

Sandor was huddling in corner, ranting about demon unicorns and the unicorn conspiracy.

Dex just laid down and remained eerily silent.

Sophie looked at the triplets, impressed.

"We might have you guys join the Black Swan. You could definitely do some serious damage."

"You really think so?" the triplets eagerly shouted.

"Of course!"

"I don't know, we did kidnap some councillors and their lead-"

"Wait, what?"

A menacing looking Mr. Forkle, Councillor Alina, and Councillor Emery walked down the stairs, mustaches and beards drawn onto their faces.

Sophie gulped.

* * *

Mr. Forkle looked at the triplets.

"You managed to kidnap three members of the Black Swan, locate my secret hideout, get past every single one of our defenses, take out Councillor Emery and Alina, plus defeat a mesmer and two highly trained operatives, and have a snack in the span of an hour. Do you know what this means?"

"We get to eat all the mallowmelt in the world?" Bex eagerly shouted.

Mr. Forkle and the Councillors laughed.

"No! We could wipe out the Neverseen in a day with your help!"

"So what are you suggesting, and does it involve mallowmelt?"

Mr. Forkle looked them in the eye.

"I want you and your brothers to join the Black Swan."

"Deal!"

Mr. Forkle grinned.

"But what about our parents?"

"We've already contacted them. They're more than happy with it."

As Mr. Forkle led them away, Sophie shook her head. "What just happened?" she remarked to Edaline.

"To be honest, I don't really know."

* * *

Sophie called to Edaline. "I'm going to go see Marella!"

"Be back soon!"

She leaped to Marella's house and arrived in the field in front of it.

Marella spotted her and ran over to give her a hug.

"Marella!"

"Sophie!"

"Nice to see you!"

"It's been too long."

Sophie had rebuilt her friendship with Marella, and they were as close as ever.

"How's the training with Fintan going?"

"Good, but it's still pretty creepy training with a member of the Neverseen."

"I would think as much."

"So, what's new in life?"

"You're not going to believe this, but the triplets were sworn into the Black Swan."

"Seriously? What did they do?

As Sophie told her, Marella's expression grew more and more shocked.

"No way."

"That was my reaction as well,"

"But two councillors? And a Mesmer?"

"Yep."

"They must be way stronger than they look."

"You should have seen Tam's reaction."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know about mentally. The glitter might have overloaded his brain." Sophie joked.

Marella looked concerned.

Sophie scrutinized her. Why did she look so- Oh.

_Finally, she realizes it._

_We just had to give you a little nudge._

_Did your mind forget she has a crush on him?_

_Hey, wait a second. Are you insulting me?_

_I know you are, but what am I?_

_A vascular organ._

_You're killing me here._

_NO! WAIT! DON'T DIE! OR SHE'LL DIE!_

_I will die, if you keep taking everything so literally._

_What do you mean?_

Marella looked at her oddly.

"Are you okay?"

Sophie realized that she had been standing still the whole time.

"I'm fine," she said nonchalantly.

"Okay."

"So where were we?"

"I was asking if Tam was okay."

"You know, you could just tell him how you feel about him."

Marella looked shocked.

"How did you know I liked him?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Does he... like me back?"

"I'm not really sure."

Tam had never really shown anyone affection except Linh.

"Well, speaking of boys, I heard from Biana what you're doing after you leave."

Sophie blushed.

Marella raised her eyebrows.

"I'll say no more, but I can tell you that I'll know all about it after it happens."

Sophie sighed. Maybe introducing Biana and Marcella wasn't the best idea. They were both already insufferable gossips, and now that they had teamed up, no juicy secret in the Lost Cities would ever be safe again.

Sophie saw that it was almost time to meet with Fitz.

"Well, I better be going. Don't want to be late."

The girls hugged and Sophie leaped away to the Panakes tree.

* * *

As Sophie traveled, something suddenly blocked her. A large swath of red light swarmed her, whispering in murmurs and chants. Sophie tried to scream, but the sound dissolved into the red light. The red light entered her mind, enveloping her. She saw nothing but it. The light's chanting, it was one word. A word that had a haunting, familiar presence to it, like she should recognize it. The light let go, and she continued on her way, transported onto the grass next to the tree, her memory wiped of the experience. As she sat happily on the grass, she found herself humming along to a seemingly random melody, with an odd word she'd never heard before.

_Caravel._

* * *

That was my longest chapter yet!

Stina: Who are you?

Oh, yes. You're still here

(Teleports Stina back)

The mystery is increasing and literally no info has been revealed! But at least the cliffhanger all the way back from CHAPTER 1 is FINALLY going to come to fruition! In the... NEXT CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

😛😁😭😭😭😂😛😁😁😁😁😔👍😩😩😛 These emojis represent what I went through this past week. Asdfghjkl!

* * *

GT:(calling author on the phone) Okay, I've been waiting in this side character daycare center for 2 weeks now. Seriously, when is this maniac going to come pick me up?

Me: Are you one of those vacuum cleaner telemarketers? If yes, please go to this address and bring a gun, then start threatening to shoot. Fort Knox-

GT: It's me! The guy you trapped in a computer, then mercilessly tortured!

Me: Oh, hi gt! What's up?

GT: YOUR PSYCHO FAN MYTHICAL PERSON SOMETHING STILL HASN'T PICKED ME UP! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS! I'M STARTING TO GO INSANE!

Me: Congratulations!

GT: I forgot who I was talking to for a second.

Me: You do realize that they probably have a life and they're just busy?

GT: FOR TWO WEEKS?

Me: Yes. I'm not used to being the sane one here.

GT: It's a very chilling experience.

Me: Agreed.

GT: Seriously, these other side characters are starting to drive me crazy.

Crowd From Swan Song:Hey! (throws stuff at him)

GT: That crowd just won't leave me alone. They seem to think I'm made of mallowmelt, and they haven't eaten in weeks.

Me: Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. (Hangs up phone)

GT: Wait.. NO! NO! DON'T EAT ME!

Crowd From Swan Song:(pounces on GT)

GT:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

So, lots of stuff to say!

First of all, Belize better be starting to prepare the anti-crazed-shipper spray because we have some sad news... We only got one review! Probably overreacting but OVER 600 PEOPLE READ THIS AND A GOOD AMOUNT OF THEM FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED, AND YET WE ONLY HAVE 13 REVIEWS! Our star commenter and M.V.F.(most valuable fan), Mythicalis4real seems to be taking a break, and they've earned it. (Although I do wish they would pick up GT. He's starting to get really annoying.)But the rest of you better comment, or I will go so low as to actually GIVING people teasers (The only reason I don't do it is because I try to maintain a sense of.. You know what? That actually isn't that bad of an idea.)if they comment. So, before we start our weekly rant, let's respond to the ONE COMMENT I got.

**A very obsessed fangirl: THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING! If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have had the motivation to write this. I miss Mythicalis4real. You two are my favorite(and only) recurring commenters. So... Someone enjoys my sense of humor? Whaaaaa?**

**GT: You used that joke in your first review!**

**Oh, yeah. I did. The triplets have a big part to play. They also probably going to be the meme stars in this story. No one knows what that means! Yay!**

But in the good news, PEOPLE VOTED IN THE POLL! (but still didn't comment) Now I know what to work on! I was not expecting Shippers Unite! to be the lead result, but I'm not complaining! I'll leave the poll up because

A. I'm not done with wanderling(not by a long shot)

B. Again, over 600 people have read this so some of them probably still want to vote.

So, I'm also considering beta readers. I'm still thinking about it but if anyone who reads who has a beta profile wants to beta read my story, go ahead. You can pm me or whatever. The two beta readers who I was considering(Ruby Silverstar and KOTLCExpert521) now actually READ this, so I might apply for one myself...

I have recently FOUND SOME SOPHEX FANFICTION! I think I cried with happiness when I read it. Also, I found some more Sophex shippers, in all, it's been a great week for Sophexkind. You can read it at s/12243667/1/On-a-Date-with-you

Whoever comments(who has an account) will get a teaser for chapter 7!

I've recently completely converted to sokeefe so now I ship(deep breath) Sophex, Sofitz, Sokeefe, Sophiana, Solinh, Fedex, Kitz, Kex, Kam, Etc. (there is more)

But my problem is... I haven't been able to ship sotam!

I want to, but I can't find any good sotam fics out there. Cary Swirls has one, but it's in a AU(It's still good). Does anyone know any good Sotam fics?

Now, I probably missed a bunch of stuff I wanted to say, but on with the story!

* * *

**Six**

Sophie walked up to the tree, and laid back against the trunk, waiting. As she was waiting, she could've sworn she'd heard something move in the branches of the tree, but when she got up to investigate, she didn't see anything. She lied back down and waited, wondering what this meeting could be about.

* * *

After a couple minutes, Fitz trudged up the hill, red bags under his eyes. He was carrying a bundle of books under his arm. Sophie ran over to give him a hug.

Sophie shouted to him. "Fitz!"

Fitz noticed her and a large grin appeared on his face. "Sophie! I wasn't sure you got my letter!"

"Here, let me help you with that."

Sophie helped Fitz carry the books up the hill, and they both sat down on the grass.

"Research hasn't been treating you well, eh?"

"I don't think I've ever gone so long without sleeping."

"So, what is it?"

Fitz grinned. "While Elwin was examining Keefe with Livvy, I managed to find some tomes written by none other than Fallon Vacker himself, that might have some information on the ritual that put Keefe in a coma."

Sophie experienced mixed emotions at this statement.

_Yes! Finally, some information we can use!_

_NOOOOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU AND HIM GETTING BACK TOGETHER!_

_Please be quiet, if she listened to your advice, she would have 6 boyfriends and the Neverseen would've already won._

_Is that so bad?_

_I'm not even going to talk to you anymore._

_Good._

Sophie noticed that Fitz had remained oddly silent as well.

"Let me guess, you're arguing with yourself?"

Fitz looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

As Sophie explained her talk with Lord Cassius, Fitz nodded and looked very relieved.

"I thought I was going crazy!"

"Me too."

"So anyways, let me show you what I found."

Sophie and Fitz spent the next hour looking over the various tomes Fitz had brought, all of them showing pictures of the ritual.

"Well, this is a start, but there's just pictures and unrelated descriptions. It doesn't make sense."

"That's what I thought at first, before I found the secret."

Sophie looked at the pages again, still not seeing anything.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I left one of the tomes by my leaping crystal, and the light from the crystal revealed a secret message."

Fitz showed Sophie the crystal, and projected the purple light onto the page, revealing the hidden text.

"Hold on a second, I know that! That's blacklight!"

"What?"

"Well, that's the human name for it. It's a special type of light that among other things, can reveal hidden messages if they were written in a certain way."

As they looked over the new text, Sophie realized something. "Why would Fallon Vacker know about things like this? It didn't seem like something he was into."

Fitz shrugged. "He was on the council. He's been everywhere. He probably had a lot of things he was interested in."

"This also doesn't say what it does, just how to perform it."

"I know, but it references some other sources that we can check out. I just wanted to show this to you because I trust your opinion on it."

Sophie blushed.

"I think it's worth following up on, but please, take a break. You look like you could use some sleep."

Fitz smiled. "I know. I just want Keefe to wake up as soon as possible. We need his sense of humor at times like these."

"And maybe the fact that he's our friend."

Fitz looked mortified.

Sophie saw his expression on his face and laughed. "I'm just kidding with you."

But then Sophie remembered something. "Actually, speaking of Keefe, something did happen at Everglen you might want to know about..."

Fitz looked like he had been struck by lightning. "Do you think we just lost-"

Sophie shot him down. "No, and these tomes you found prove it."

Fitz looked unsure. "Still, they knew about it. They knew a lot of stuff we thought they didn't know."

"Let's just hope for the best."

They started putting the books away, and they heard some more rustling in the tree.

"What do you think that is?"

"Probably just an animal or something."

Once they were done putting the books away, Sophie got up to leave.

"Wait, hold on. There's something else I need to tell you."

Sophie's heart immediately went crazy.

_THIS IS IT! AHHHHHHH! FINALLY! HE'S DOING IT!_

_Have some self-control._

_Do you remember what I represent?_

_Good point._

Sophie tried to look calm. "What is it?"

Fitz looked nervous.

_He's nervous! This is it!_

_I hate to agree with this imbecile, but he might actually be doing it._

Fitz was stuttering. "Well-l-l I was wondering-ing-ing if you might consider-er-er getting back together.

Sophie smiled. "Of course! I-"

But she was interrupted by the chaos coming from the tree.

* * *

"Kamikaze!" Bex shouted as she, Rex, and Lex jumped out of the tree, landing on Fitz, tackling him to the ground.

"You... think... you... can... just... do... that!" Bex shouted in his face, whacking him with each syllable.

Rex hit him repeatedly with Grady's boy-bat, the spikes scratching him. "Team... Foster... Keefe... is... the... best!"

Lex began to pour tar over Fitz, who was struggling against the grasps of the other triplets. "We will never let a fellow prankster down!"

As the tar began to harden, Bex poured out a giant bag of feathers onto him. "This is for Keefe!"

The triplets then took the tarred and feathered Fitz, who was begging for mercy, and tied him up in a giant ribbon, and presented him to Sophie.

Bex manically grinned at her, and then began reading from a piece of parchment. "Keefe told us to do this if this ever happened. So, Ms. Foster, here is your fresh, tarred and feathered chandelier-head. He has successfully passed the Foster-Torture-Test, to see if you are ready for the extreme amounts of pain and torture you will acquire by dating Sophie Foster. Invented by the owner of the most glorious hair on earth, Keefe Sencen."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh. "I guess Keefe will never stop being Keefe, even if he's in a coma."

Bex whistled, and Wynn and Luna arrived. The triplets hopped on the alicorns and rode away.

Sophie and Fitz sat there. for the rest of the day, with Sophie obliviously snuggled up next to a very scarred Fitz, who was in extreme pain and had been concussed several times, his screams for help muffled by the tar. To the uneducated observer, it would look like she was snuggling a very strange large chicken, who had the words "Chandelier Head" tattooed on their chest. Sophie sighed contentedly, as Fitz desperately tried to escape his sticky bonds.

* * *

Ahh... I needed to get that Fitz-bashing out of my system after seeing how he treated Sophie in Legacy. IF HE WANTS TO GET BACK WITH HER, HE'S GOTTA PAY. No cliffhangers! But there still is a mystery...


	7. Chapter 7

Why do I always have so much to say and yet forget to say most of it? One of life's unsolvable mysteries I suppose.

Anyways, here's what happened to GT!

* * *

Me: Oh, good. You're here.

GT: Please save me from this scary woman!

Me: That's rude!

GT: But I recited pi! Let me go!

Me: Did you say you wanted some pie?

(GT is covered in pumpkin pie)

Me: *Singing* 3.1415926535897932384626...

GT: No! Stop! You are terrible at singing!

Me: Just for that, I'm going to make you memorize at least 100 digits.

GT: AHHHHH! A pi nerd!

Me: I'm not the one covered in pie!

GT: But you did this to me!

Me: *Cackles* I know.

GT: Do you have any logical friends to save me?

Me: Not really, but I have siblings!

GT: There's more of you, oh gosh, help me!

Me: You're not getting away from learning pi!

One hour later.

GT: *half asleep* 3.14159 something, something, something.

Me: Something is not a number!

GT: *snores*

Me: WAKE UP!

GT: Ahh stranger danger!

Me: How rude! I'm sending you back!

GT: Finally!

*the next scene includes GT getting covered in Custard Bursts for the second time*

GT: I was right. Fans are worse than inmates!

Me: I'm sorry I took too long, this is fun!

GT: Not for me! Math is hard!

Me: We need to give you some manners. Are you up for another round of pi?

GT: No, please! I'll do anything!

Me: Well, since you said please... *Puts GT into an envelope and sends him back to IStillHopeForSophex*

Me: BYEEE!

* * *

Thank you Mythicalis4real!

* * *

(The doorbell rings in the sophexcave)

Me: Ooh! My guided missile is finally here! Now, where did I put the address for the Simon and Schuster Office For Ending of Book Series? (opens package and finds GT asleep)

Me: These missiles are getting very strange these days. (Puts GT into rocket launcher, and covers him with mallowmelt.)

Me: There's never an excuse not to coat something in mallowmelt.

(The address for the office falls off the table and the author reaches for an address labeled "Side Character Daycare")

Me: (Puts address into system) KOTLC will never end! MUAHAHAHAHA! (presses launch button)

GT: (wakes up) Where am- AHHHHHHHHH! (Soaring through the air)

GT: (Crashes into daycare center) Wait, hold on. This is the daycare center! NO! NO! NO! (Crowd notices tattoo of a pie with PI on it on his forehead)

Crowd: FOOD!

GT: Have mercy on me please! I'll do anything!

Me:(Appears out of thin air) Anything you say? Well, welcome to the lost cities favorite gameshow, come on, say it with me!

Crowd: LET'S

Crowd: KISS

Crowd: STINA!

(confetti and balloons with Stina's face on them suddenly appear)

GT: (gulps)

* * *

To be continued... in the next chapter! I know, I am evil incarnate.

So, time for my ranting!

Where to start?

So, first of all THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! People commented! And I was unable to procrastinate the chapter at the last minute because I promised teasers and I was forced to (shudders) write early. I will consider giving out teasers this time, (this will be highly influenced by how many people comment, more comments mean I'm more likely to give out teasers), but no promises, I need to see how the chapter turns out. So it'll be a pleasant surprise! Or not... Seriously, comment. The fate of Belize is in your hands.

Now, time for com- Oh wait. I already responded to them through PM when I sent the commenters their teasers, who all had accounts, so I have no guest comments to respond to up here(makes sad face).

Time for a very important announcement. I have TONS of ideas for fanfics and I need to get most of them out/finish before book 9 before any big changes happen(especially wanderling). So, I am going to do several things that you consider as good news and I consider as mallowmelt:

A. I will update wanderling faster.

B. I will start writing my new fics very soon, and write them very fast.

C. I also need to work on my own original sci-fi novel because multiple people (online and otherwise) have told me I should write a book. FYI, it's not past the plot staging yet but at least it's progress.

D. Okay, I'm just going to sorta continue with my rant in this style. It's fun.

E. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

F. For some reason I've gotten into the habit of writing the words "Keep Writing!" at the end of my reviews. I don't know why.

G(Which stands for Grady Growling at the Gorgodon™). Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Seven**

It was almost sunset when Sophie made it back to Havenfield. She was a mess, patches of sticky tar stuck to her, with clumps of feathers attached to her dress. Grady immediately noticed her and ran towards her.

He examined her. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"Nothing." Sophie replied quickly.

_Wow, totally unsuspicious. You know, you could've just said "I did something that I don't want you to know about." and that would have the same effect._

_It's frightening how much we're agreeing these days._

_Indeed._

Grady sniffed her. "Cologne! You've been with a boy, haven't you?"

Sophie simply tried not to look guilty.

Grady took out a chart with the personal information of every boy and girl in the lost cities, labeled _Potential Sources of Trouble For Sophie (Otherwise known as boy/girlfriends)_, and navigated to the section that was labeled "Cologne".

"Let me see, it's not _Mr. Fedora's Yeti Pee Spectacular Cologne_, so you haven't been with _that boy._ And it's not _Technopath Tang,_ so you haven't been with Dex. It's not _The Bottled Screams of Tortured Souls: Extra Shadowvapor Edition,_ so you haven't been with Tam. It's definitely not _Flasher Fragrance,_ so you haven't been with Wylie."

Grady kept going until he found a match.

"It's not _Phaser __Pheromone__: Now with two times the attracting power,_ so not Jensi. But wait a minute," Grady eyes gleamed maliciously. "We have a match for _Eau de Chandelier,_ registered to a Mr. Fitzroy Avery Vacker."

Sophie was seriously considering summoning Silveny so she could ride away and hide out for the next decade somewhere far, far away, when she was saved by Edaline.

"Dinner's ready! Come on in or it's going to get cold!"

Sophie and Grady rushed in, neither of them risking missing a chance to eat one of Edaline's famous elaborate home-cooked dinners.

While they were devouring a rainbow plant that resembled a ceiling fan and tasted like a hot dog, Grady causally announced the news to the Edaline.

"Sophie was with a boy today."

Edaline made a sound not unlike the one Biana made.

"Really? Who? Did you kiss?"

"They better have not kissed." snarled Grady, caressing his boy-bat.

Sophie didn't think she could be any redder. "It was Fitz. And we didn't kiss."

Edaline looked surprised. "Really? Even after he-"

Grady looked curious. "What did he do?"

Edaline and Sophie both looked at each other, both fearing for Fitz's life.

"Nothing." they hastily replied.

As Sophie finished up her dinner, she saw Iggy scampering around outside, then disappearing into the distance. Grady spotted the concerned look on her face. "Don't worry, imps come and go as they please, like people. They have a whole other life than being pets or extreme annoyances. He'll be fine."

Sophie went outside to check on him anyways. She found him by the gorgodon enclosure, playing in the poop as usual. As she watched him play, she could've sworn she heard her heart or mind saying the words _Keefe is the best. Keefe-_

_That isn't us._

_Check behind you._

Sophie turned around to see none other than the triplets whispering behind her.

"Keefe is better than Fitz. You should date him instead of-"

The triplets noticed her. "Nuts, she's spotted us. Run! Run!"

The triplets ran into the gorgodon poop, disappearing into its murkiness. As Sophie watched them frolic in the fountain of feces, Wynn and Luna suddenly got in on the mix, jumping into the poop. Sophie sighed. Their mother was not going to like that.

_Silveny! Your kids are playing in poop!_

_Poop party? Coming!_

_Wait, what?_

Much to Sophie's surprise, Silveny and Greyfell came soaring down from the heavens, and promptly started playing in the poop, alongside an elated Iggy, Rex, Bex, Lex, Wynn, and Luna. They began to nudge the gorgodon, which broke out of its cage, and started playing in its poop as well. Sophie had seen many strange sights since arriving in the lost cities, but this was probably the strangest.

"Grady!"

"Yes?"

"You should see this."

Grady came outside and rubbed his eyes. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't really know."

From what she could tell, the animals and the triplets were engaging in some form of chicken fight. Bex and the gorgodon were fighting over a piece of food, and it looked like Bex was somehow winning. Bex managed to pin the gorgodon to the ground and she shouted.

"Say uncle!"

The gorgodon made some sort of purring noise that sounded freakishly like an overgrown housecat.

"Good enough."

The gorgodon rolled over onto its belly, and Bex started rubbing it. Rex and Lex joined in, and they eventually snuggled up next to the gorgodon, falling asleep peacefully. Silveny and Greyfell shook the poop off of their manes, and flew away. Luna kept nudging Wynn, who relented and started to follow their parents. A poor gnome who somehow got stuck in the poop managed to finally escape, running off to the nearest river to get the poop off. Iggy ran back inside, trailing poop, causing Edaline to freak out and make it so that nobody could come in until she had personally inspected their feet.

Sophie went to bed. Or at least she tried to. In truth, she couldn't stay asleep. Because whenever she managed to fall asleep, she kept having seemingly random nightmares about red light, and the word _Caravel_ being repeated over and over again. She shouted out in frustration. "What the heck is Caravel?" Sandor immediately burst into the room. "What's going on?"

Sophie sighed. "I keep having these nightmares, and they keep repeating the word _Caravel_ over and over again. Have you ever heard of it?"

"No, but I could offer a sedative."

"I know I'm against them, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception."

"Great."

Then Sandor immediately pulled out a syringe and injected Sophie in the arm with a pink liquid. As she fell unconscious, the last thing she saw was a figure pulling off a mask and costume, revealing a person in a black cloak. The sounds of their laughter reverberated in her ears, as she felt herself being moved.

* * *

Cliffhangers! Action! Attempted murder by rabid fans because of cliffhangers! All of these things will happen or happen to me in the... next chapter(coming sooner than the previous ones) I'll never tell you the exact date! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Intro Adventures:**

_Me:(Appears out of thin air) Anything you say? Well, welcome to the lost cities favorite gameshow, come on, say it with me!_

_Crowd: LET'S_

_Crowd: KISS_

_Crowd: STINA!_

_(confetti and balloons with Stina's face on them suddenly appear)_

_GT: (gulps)_

**Now, to find out what happens!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP ANNOYING NOISE BEEP BEEP **

**CODE IGGY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

The author pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But the alarms going off on his computer were clearly real. The author quickly clicked on one of the several python scrapers he had running monitoring Shannon Messengers social media feeds. As he read the message, the entirety of the tri-state area heard an unearthly howling noise, that caused all animals to run far away, and caused several landslides. It sounded like "NOVEMBER 2021! WHY!". The author immediately called someone on the phone. "Q? We need to get the squad back together. Do you have Shannon Messenger's home address yet? It's time to complete Operation Mallowmelt once and for all."

* * *

So, I AM FREAKING OUT SO MUCH RIGHT NOW SERIOUSLY AHHHHHHHHHHH!

WE GET TWO MORE BOOKS! UNLOCKED! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? I AM FANBOYING SO HARD! ASDFGHJKJHGFDSDFYJKLJHGEWERTYUILKHWQWEL!

So, yeah. Everything's fine. I am SO EXCITED for unlocked and to see how it's written and I can't wait for tomorrow when Shannon will give us some more info. I seriously made a noise that may have caused my neighbors to go deaf. I still have book 8.5 to wait for this year! Still hoping for a KOTLC movie.

In honor of the awesome display of evilness Shannon Messenger has shown us, I am going to be evil as well and not put what happens next in intro adventures(Yes, that's what I'm calling my comedy skits in the authors note) until the next chapter. I know, it's a miracle I haven't been assassinated yet.

So, last time, I said I would give out teasers if I got enough reviews. Well, we got so many reviews I decided to publish early! This is your reward for being good little people who I am secretly trying to hypnotise through writing and take over the world- I mean fans! Forget I said that! But seriously, keep this up and I might always publish this early.

So, time to respond to reviews!

**A very obsessed fangirl: To be honest, I don't really know. I am a comedian after all, (cymbal crash).**

**Me: Gt, that was a terrible cymbal crash! **

**GT: At least I'm trying. That joke was terr-**

**Me: -ific! I know.**

**GT: Never mind.**

**KOTLCFan42: (Gasps) One of my OG fans! (That sentence proves the fact that I have no life) You, huskyhowlz, and HeartWarmLucy will always be V. I. P.'s! Glad to know that SOMEONE enjoys my work. (Glares at GT)**

**GT: You torture me for your amusement!**

**Me: That's a good thing.**

**GT: (runs)**

**Cary Swirls:AAAAAAAAAHHASDFGHGFDSWDRTYUIUYTRERTYUIOIUYTRTYUKLKJTRTYK! HOLY IGGY! WHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**GT: I think he's finally cracked.**

**Me: (jumps up) Oh, I've always been this insane. **

**GT: I'm just glad this isn't the gameshow.**

**So, you are one of my all-time favorite authors, and Wanderling's elements of Sokeefe and Sotam were inspired by you(and A very obsessed fangirl for the sokeefe). Yes, there will be more sotam in the future. Analyze chapter two to find some I've already put in. I have no idea how I put in emojis, I have a Macbook pro with touch bar and it automatically suggests the proper emojis for me so I don't have to figure it out. Okay, after some experimenting and some consulting with my fellow nerds who have a better knowledge of Html5 than I do(I specialize in javascript for web development), I managed to find out that, translated into layman's terms, it only accepts certain types of emojis. You can just copy and paste them from this website: getemoji . com(remove the space). Hope that helps. ****Thank you for reviewing!**

**Mythicalis4real: Cologne police! You just gave me some more ideas for Agents of K.A.B.A.F.S.(Available for Voting). The psionipath is a mystery that you're wise to chase, but I will reveal nothing about... Unless you keep reviewing in which case I am motivated faster and write faster plus eat more mallowmelt. This chapter might clear up some of your questions(emphasis on the might).**

So, after long and careful consideration, I finally have decided when I am going to release my other fics. So, shippers unite is currently winning in the poll, and that means a lot to me. The fact that you guys like my original work makes me happy and it just reminded me I need to work on my sci-fi novel. Still in storyboarding. So, I am hopefully going to release... drumroll please... KOTLC reacts first! Now, I know what you're thinking: Isn't shippers unite the lead result? Well, yes, but I want to spend more time on that and the reacts are like a break of sorts, allowing me to refresh my mind and simply go crazy. But don't worry, because shippers unite will come out right after. Now, the official release date for KOTLC reacts is... on Saturday! I know! Close! I love you guys and I know you want updates and new stories. So start the countdown!

What else do I need to say? I really have so much to say every time and always forget to say some of it. The blacklight was insipred by Gravity Falls, one of the best shows in the universe. Gravity Falls Season 3! I know, nobody likes the things I like. IF YOU LIKE IT COMMENT BUT COMMENT ANYWAYS MY CAPS LOCK GOT STUCK AGAIN AND I'M TOO LAZY TO RETYPE IT.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Eight**

Sophie Foster now officially hated sparkles.

Of course they had to give her the happy dreams sedative, probably just to rub it in.

She stood in the middle of a meadow, fully aware that she was in a dream, being forced to watch dopey unicorns play in the most ridiculously glittery pools of sparkles she had ever seen in her life.

Usually she didn't remain conscious when she was given this sedative, so why did she-

_It's because of us._

_We're helping!_

_Do you actually think she wants to watch this?_

_I do._

_Do you see why I want to flog you now?_

_Not even a little._

Sophie sighed. This probably was what hell was like.

_Watch your language!_

_It isn't really a curse word. It's a matter of opinion._

_That was actually quite logical. Maybe I won't mind having you around after all-_

_OOH! LOOK! A CUTE BOY! Oh, just a clump of sparkles._

_Never mind._

She woke up groggily in- No, that couldn't be right.

As she looked around her room in disbelief, she spotted a grey envelope on her bed. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Ms. Foster,_

_We just wanted to inform you that your defenses are extremely weak and we will attack at random, when you are least suspecting it. Hope you have a lovely day._

_Cordially yours,_

_The Neverseen_

Sophie was now fairly sure she was still dreaming. Why in the world would the Neverseen have the perfect chance to kidnap her, and then simply leave her be, plus inform her of their next attack. It also looked like it was written by a polite British butler.

_This does not make any logical sense. It's hurting me._

_I can't make sense of it either! Maybe it's a prank._

_Sedating someone is going a little far for a prank._

_Good point._

Why in world did the Neverseen do this? Was this a trick? Or simply a blunder? An accidental lapse of stupidity? What was their plan here?

Sophie almost wished she hadn't told Mr. Forkle about what happened. Currently she was inside a Black Swan safehouse, which was being guarded by what looked like the entire goblin army, with Sandor barking orders through a bullhorn.

"Patrols, switch sectors!"

The goblins rotated clockwise.

"Again!"

Guarding the door to the room in the safehouse she was in, was Bo and Grady. Bo was guarding the hallway leading to the room, and Grady was guarding the path to the boys dormitory. He caressed his boy-bat, the spikes recently sharpened. Dex, Tam, Fitz, Jensi, and Wylie all cringed at the sight of it through the window. Members of the Black Swan swarmed the halls, going from room to room. Linh, Biana, and Marella were in the room with her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sophie, what's going on?"

"The Neverseen broke into Havenfield and impersonated Sandor."

"Are you okay?"

"I think I am. Why's Jensi here?"

"Didn't you hear? He was sworn into the Black Swan."

Sophie felt incredibly stupid. How could she have missed that?

"Guess I've just been really busy."

The triplets came around the corner, wearing battle armor and armed with an assortment of goblin weapons.

The triplets swiveled around and turned to a very intimidated Bo. Bex wheeled down on him. "Status report!"

Sophie had never seen an ogre this scared before. "Nothing yet, ma'm."

"Good."

The triplets walked away, to scare the wits out of the next guard they saw. Sophie looked at Grady. He shrugged. "They managed to beat King Dimitar in hand-to-hand combat because they were bored. Do you really think they wouldn't be qualified to help guard?"

"They never cease to amaze me."

"Same."

"When will it be safe to go?"

"We don't know yet. We're still trying to make sense of the letter."

"It was pretty strange."

Sophie walked out of the room and started to make her way to Mr. Forkle's office. As she walked past the forensics room, she could see that they had built a blast wall around the letter, like it was going to explode. She wondered if that was even possible. In the next room, which looked like the armory, had an assortment of swords, battle-axes, daggers, bows, spears, and an area marked "Grady Only" had a collection of boy-bats, boy repellents, cologne detectors, and a bunch of bottles labeled "Boy-Be-Gone". Finally, she made it to the office, where Mr. Forkle was waiting. He spotted her. "Good, you're here. Quickly, come on in."

He closed the door behind her, and she saw that Fitz, Dex, Biana, Tam, Linh, Wylie, Jensi, Marella, Della, and some other members of the Black Swan were already in there. Mr. Forkle doubled-checked that the door was closed behind them and began to speak.

"Over the past months, the Neverseen had remained completely silent. Until, in the last couple days, they have made two risky moves, literally coming to our doorstep."

"They managed to breach the gates of Everglen, which have been fortified enough so that they're nearly indestructible. They broke into one of our most secure safehouses that we have spent years fortifying and was heavily defended."

"They managed to get past the security in Havenfield and successfully impersonate a goblin without raising any suspicion at all."

"They knew about a forgotten secret and that it was viewed, and which councillor's cache it was in."

"They managed to do all of that without being caught or leaving a trace."

"They might even somehow know when our guard is down!"

"They somehow had access to all this information that the Black Swan has spent years protecting."

"After careful analysis of the evidence I was provided with, I managed to come to one conclusion, which is the reason I have brought you all here today. Now, before I tell you, this information cannot leave this room. Even the council cannot know about this."

Everyone nodded, eager to hear the information being revealed.

Mr. Forkle took a deep breath. "We have a spy in our midst."

* * *

To be honest, I think that was my most frustrating cliffhanger yet. I should enter the most evil author of the year contest. Has anyone decrypted the code on my profile page? Anyone?

No, I'm not going to put GT's story down here, be patient. It's in the next chapter(coming on a day of the week that has the word day in it).


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Intro Adventures:

You know what, you've already seen this. Let's just get on with it.

GT: Do I really have to do this?

Me: (in my best announcer voice) Well, if you refuse, you get fed to... the crowd!

Crowd: (bares teeth)

GT: Are... they even human?

Me: I don't know!

GT: Great.

Me: Now introducing... Stina!

Stina:What's going on? Where am I?

Me: Well, I'll let you two chat. We need to have a commercial break before the big event. I'll be in the break room. (Leaves)

GT: Ummm... Hi?

Stina:Did he trap you too?

GT: Yeah, he likes torturing me.

Stina: Same! He likes to keep me around for random moments.

GT:I wish I was free.

Stina: Judging by how insane he is, I feel the same way.

GT: So, where did he kidnap you from?

Stina: Well, I'm from a place called the Lost Cities.

GT: He's told me about it. He made me read the- actually, never mind.

Stina: So where are you from?

GT: Well, you probably haven't heard of it either. It goes by the name of the Gtatemp Forums...

* * *

Me: (Sipping pitt cola) That was nice. Time to get back to the show.

GT and Stina: (barge in) Attack! (tackle me to the ground) (tie me up)

Me: Mrphhhhhh!(What the heck is going on?)

GT: We did it! We actually defeated him! We can go home!

Stina: It was simple, really. All we had to do was get past the robot waffle guards. I think the crowd tried to eat them.

GT: Well, I guess this is goodbye...

Stina: Wait a second. There's something I need to do. (Kisses GT)

GT: (Is so shocked he doesn't know how to react.)

Stina: Well, see you later handsome. (Walks through portal)

Me: (wakes up) What happened?

GT:(watches as portal closes) Well, at least one of us got to go free(sighs wistfully)

Me: (Looks at him) Let me see what happened. (Looks at security tapes)

Me: YOU KISSED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

GT: She was nice.

Me: Well, you're never going to see her again...

GT: WHAAAAAAAAAT!

Me: In Intro Adventures! Because it's finally time for you to have your own original adventure!

GT: And I'll get to see her?

Me: Yes.

GT: Let's do this thing.

Me: LET THE ADVENTURE BEGIN!

* * *

Stuff!

I know I took a little bit to get this out and for that I'm sorry. I had writers block. So, first of all, a lot has happened recently. I have published my oneshots and KOTLC reacts combined with GT's adventure(Still too lazy to type out the full name). They turned out pretty well, and for the fluffy oneshot poll, Sokeefe seems to be winning, but Sofitz iz catching up! So vote! It will be super fluffy. Now let's respond to comments for no apparent reason!

**A very obsessed fangirl: I know! A spy! And it'll take a frustratingly long time to finally find out who it is!**

**Mythicalis4real: Not if it was animated. Jensi will have a big part to play! You will get some seriously hilarious triplet action, hopefully soon. Actually, good question. I'll answer it for once. It was actually made by Elwin, but for another use... More secrets! More questions!**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark(comment 1): I'm glad to know that you like it! You are on the top of the list of people I'm going to send GT to, (right above Cary Swirls), after he finishes his adventure. I don't want to risk messing up the timeline- Nah, I want to see him tortured too much. He's all yours! Just PM me what happens.**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark(comment 2): YEEEEEESSSSS! SOMEONE FINALLY CRACKED IT! YOU WIN! YOUR PRIZE IS A TEASER FOR ANY CHAPTER! SO USE IT WISELY! For the rest of you, it decoded into this: **

**Wow, you must be really antisocial to have this much time on your hands. Go outside. But if you want to continue, go to (it says the link here but it blocks it)**

**Huh, the link should've worked. Try going to **** bit. ly /3c8eyIa (remove the spaces)**

**roseareader: YOU'VE ALREADY PREWRITTEN CHAPTER 10! Okay, that is impressive. REX, BEX, AND LEX DO TEAM UP WITH KEEFE! IT'S IN ONE OF MY STORIES I'LL WRITE CALLED THE FABULOUS MISADVENTURES OF THE TROUBLE TROOP! NOBODY VOTED FOR IT! I WILL WRITE IT ONE DAY. Yes, a teaser would be amazing! You really are a great writer. Hmmm... maybe I'll send GT to you someday...**

Everybody, there are some REALLY GOOD STORIES THAT NEED MORE COMMENTS! THEY ARE SUPER GOOD! COMMENT ON THEM!

1\. Hearing Thoughts by Roseareader

2\. Teal Blossom by Cary Swirls

3\. Keeper of the Lost Cities: Wanderling by IStillHopeForSophex(This needs the most! Just kidding. Please comment on the other ones, and maybe on this one? But mainly the other ones)

I have finally finished the plot for wanderling, and it's going to be a real rollercoaster, emotion-wise, plot-wise, and otherwise. Seriously, you will cry and laugh and eat mallowmelt.

I have recently discovered the wonderful world of percabeth. I have also discovered the horrifying world that is not frazel. Frazel is life. Yes, I'm a huge Harry Potter and PJO fan. Check out my KOTLC reacts/GT's adventure!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Nine**

Sophie didn't think she heard him right.

A spy? In the Black Swan? How would they have taken the oath correctly?

Judging by the expressions around them, the others were just as shocked.

Jensi was the first to break the silence. "How is this even possible? They wouldn't have been able to get past the oath."

Mr. Forkle seemed as confused as they were. "To be honest, we don't really know. That's the reason I called you all here today. Judging by the amount of information leaked, they seem to have access to secrets only high-ranking members would have access to. You all have done a good amount of damage to the Neverseen and have been rigorously vetted, so it simply doesn't make sense. We need to figure out how they got past the oath, and who it is Immediately."

Sophie processed what he had said, and she suddenly stiffened.

_The spy is in the room with us. That's why he called us here._

_Why didn't he just say that there was a spy?_

_Because that would cause a massive panic._

_That's good._

_How is that good?_

_Because panic sometimes causes danger which could lead to Sophie getting saved and falling in love, and then eventually getting married-._

_You're getting desperate._

_Very._

Mr. Forkle was careful not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I don't want to have people voice their suspicions, lest this turn into a witch hunt. We are going to instead take another method, that's a bit more hardcore. If you give your permission, we will monitor all your imparter activities, locations, and other aspects of your lives. This is a huge invasion of privacy, so I'm leaving up to you as a collective to decide. If one person objects, we will not go through with this. Does anyone object?"

The entire room remained silent.

Mr. Forkle nodded gravely. "So be it."

One of the ironic flaws of having an entire squadron of paranoid bodyguards watching her day and night was that she didn't notice any difference to her daily life, because they already monitored all aspects of her life. Grady monitored the self-named "Evil Beings From Other Worlds That Should All Be Destroyed Immediately" aspect that she was fairly sure translated into "Boys" quite seriously. Sandor and Bo managed the actual ones.

As Sophie walked towards the Leapmaster to go back to Havenfield, she saw Dex talking with Fitz. Sophie walked over. "What are you guys talking about?"

Fitz transmitted to her. _Something I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you later_

"Mallowmelt."

"Great. Well, see you tomorrow."

Sophie wondered what Dex and Fitz could possibly be talking about. It wasn't like the were best friends or anything...

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Is she JEALOUS?_

_I think she is! But don't get your hopes up. She's jealous that Dex has other friends. Huh, I remember when it was the other way around..._

_DEX IS THE BEST! DON'T DISS DEX!_

_Just leave the emotion to me, okay?_

_Fine._

Sophie sighed and walked to the Leapmaster.

As Sophie tried to comb her stubborn hair, she heard a commotion out the window. Sandor was tackling someone to the ground.

Sandor shouted. "Bo! I need backup! We have an intruder!"

Bo came running, and jumped on top of them, forming a giant dog pile.

Sophie was about to go out when she noticed that Grady and his boy-bat were missing. Realizing there was only one person it could be, she quickly ran outside. "Stop! Jensi's okay!"

As Sandor and Bo grudgingly got off of him, Sophie could see that Jensi had acquired a black eye in the process. Jensi stumbled up, and wheezed. "Sophie, I think your bodyguards might be a tad too aggressive." then promptly collapsed on the ground.

Elwin examined Jensi. "Ms. Foster, you really do seem to be a magnet for danger," he joked.

Jensi was lying on a cot right next to Keefe, whose puddle of drool had grown into a medium-sized pond. "Elwin, you really should put a bucket or something for the drool."

"I tried, but it just overflowed."

"Does he even have that much water in his body?"

"I'm afraid to answer that question."

"So, what's the damage?"

"You probably don't want to know, but he'll be in here for a while."

Sophie felt incredibly guilty. "Is there any way to speed up the process?"

Elwin laughed. "If I had a way to instantly repair internal bleeding and almost every bone broken in the body, your time spent in here would be cut in half."

This didn't help. It just made it worse.

_Well, it's his fault he didn't pre-register two weeks beforehand and undergo a screening process._

_Are you kidding me? How would he know to do that?_

_The pamphlet._

_There is no pamphlet!_

_They must of told them somehow._

_THEY MESSED UP!_

_Oh. I guess that could be right._

As Sophie reached for her crystal, she took a look at Keefe and Jensi, both sleeping peacefully, both in comas.

_And both of them are your fault._

_Lay on the guilt!_

_Guilt is not good._

_But it might make her go insane, then which all her friends would abandon her except-_

_Dex!_

_No! It would be... um..._

_Let me guess, you can't decide?_

_What? No! Totally not! It would be... um... Shawn Mendes!_

_That wouldn't work on so many levels. And Sophendes sounds stupid._

_I can't argue with that._

_Finally._

_I got the moooooooooves like jagger!_

_That's Maroon 5! Pick a pop star!_

_I CAN'T!_

Sophie sighed, rubbed her eyes, and leaped back to Havenfield.

As Sophie walked around the house for the second time that day, she saw that Dex had come by, because Iggy was now a sparkly pink, and it looked like Dex had put a fake unicorn horn on his head. Sophie couldn't help but laugh as Iggy frantically squirmed around, trying to remove the horn with his tongue. But when Sophie got to her room, she saw a battered Jensi standing in her doorway, with several scars that definitely weren't from her bodyguards. He looked at her and spoke in a grave, deep voice, that didn't sound like it belonged to him. "Sophie, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

Cliff + Hanger = Cliffhanger

Cliffhanger + Fan = Dead Author


	10. Chapter 10

I AM ALIVE!

Okay, no intro today. Sorry.

So, I have some explaining to do.

So, as I said in my reacts, I was gone for 5 days. And literally only one person commented on one of my stories. WHHHHYYYYYYYY!

During my five day trip, I managed to finally finish the storyboarding for my original sci-fi novel. Which means I don't have an excuse to put off writing it anymore! So, I, drumroll please...

(GT does a drumroll)

I wrote the preface! And it isn't terrible!

GT: I'd beg to differ.

Me: Be quiet! The only reason I'm letting you be my editor is because I don't have to pay you.

So when I got back, I found out a family member passed away. So, I might not be able to update as frequently for now which is the reason why this chapter is so short. I also might not be able to update as fast in the future because I will be working on my book. Now, comments!

**OKAY I'M PUTTING A REALLY IMPORTANT ****ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE COMMENT RESPONSES**

**Abubble124: OHMYGOD! OHMYFREAKINGGOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ABUBBLE124 READ MY STORY! AAAAAAAAAAAH! **

**Okay, you are the writer of the most ASDFGHJKL fedex, kex, and kam fics out there. I NEED MORE FEDEX, KEX AND KAM. ALSO SOPHIANA WOULD BE NICE. I never thought you would actually read this. I'm glad you liked it. Cliffhangers are good for stories, I agree.**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: I know, GTina is actually really cute.**

**GT: For once, I agree with you.**

**The teaser is only valid for wanderling, although I might give them out for other stories. I'm glad the link worked. Were you the one who subscribed even though I specifically TOLD YOU NOT TO!**

**I'm in a story now? Have me cover the math teacher in mallowmelt and throw them to the crowd. That's always fun.**

**GT: I don't think you get the point of her putting you in a story.**

**What happened to Jensi? That is answered in this chapter. Hint: It has nothing to do with narwhals.**

**Roseareader: I'm still waiting for that teaser. Or not! Here are the things that could've warranted a comment like that:**

**Sophenendes is a stupid ship: I agree**

**The heart is getting desperate: I agree**

**Sophie is a danger magnet: I agree**

**Something else: Mallowmelt is good**

**Pure Randomness: I agree?**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Okay, because I have no life, I had to do some research on what that meant. It means shock and/or confusion. I could understand that. Oh, by the way, something happened recently that will make a good amount of this fandom(including you) jump with joy. It's that...**

...

...

okay this is an announcement for everyone so read this...

...

...

I SHIP SOKEEFE NOW!

Believe me, I sorta wanted to at first but I just couldn't do it (partially because of my theories). But then I read the Keefe short story and

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Apologies in advance to Ruby Silverstar and the rest of the Sofitz shippers.(I STILL SHIP SOFITZ. HARD.)

SO THIS MEANS YOU'RE GETTING SOKEEFE FLUFF IN WANDERLING!

AND NOW...

Okay, seriously, sofitz shippers please forgive me. Sofitz still has a good chance of happening.

SOKEEFE NOW HAS A CHANCE OF BEING THE FINAL SHIP IN WANDERLING!

AND IT WILL BE FLUFFY

BUT SOFITZ SHIPPERS, VOTE FOR SOFITZ IN THE POLL, AND IF IT WINS, YOU WILL SEE HOW DEDICATED I AM TO SOFITZ. IT IS HARD SHIPPING 3 MAIN LIKELY SHIPS (SOPHEX, SOFITZ, AND SOKEEFE), AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE ELSE DOES IT(except girl AUTHORity), BUT I AM UNIQUE!

* * *

**Ten**

Sophie wasn't exactly sure how to react to this. "Jensi, are you okay?"

Jensi coughed. "To be honest, not really. You might want to sit down. I have a lot to tell you."

"Are you still bleeding internally?"

"Elwin gave me temporary clotting solution. It'll be effective for another hour before it starts again. He agreed to this after I told him it was important."

Sophie sat down on her bed, and Jensi sat down next to her.

"So, what do you need to tell me?"

Jensi took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of the word Caravel?"

Sophie gasped. "Yes! I keep dreaming about it."

Jensi nodded. "Well, maybe this might clear some things up for you."

"I was walking towards the Leapmaster at Foxfire to head back to Notrellesund-"

"What's Notrellesund?"

"My house."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I was walking, and then a beam of red light comes out of Leapmaster, and somehow grabs me, and pulled me through to this weird place that looked like it was made of red light. And then the light slams me up and down, and I crash into these pieces of light that are somehow "sharp", and I get. cut pretty badly. I managed to stand up, and all of a sudden, my perspective changes. I'm now in a room of sorts with the word "Caravel" inscribed on the walls around me. Then the floor seems to open up, and I'm sucked into a light stream it looks like you were traveling in. It transports me in the branches of the Panakes tree, where I see Fitz get tarred and feathered. At that point, I was certain I was in a dream, until I fell out of the tree and realized that I was very much awake. I was bleeding pretty badly and I started to walk towards Havenfield, hoping to get medical help. But when I got there Grady's boy detectors went off and all of a sudden I'm being attacked by Sandor, Bo, and Grady with that bat of his. " Jensi shuddered

"And you pretty much know the rest from there."

Sophie was shocked. It took another minute for her to process all of this.

_This explains a little bit, but it leaves a lot of questions._

_I'm truly shocked._

_You're not even going to ship her with Jensi, or go crazy that she's sitting on her bed with hi-_

_OH MY GOD YOU ARE RIGHT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH I SHIP THIS NOW. THANKS._

_I preferred you when you were shocked. Wait a minute, this is a way more desperate ship than sophex. It almost doesn't even have a chance! This means-_

_YOU WERE RIGHT AND I WAS WRONG ABOUT SOMETHING EMOTIONALLY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Okay, I'm currently weighing the benefits of letting the heart go into cardiac arrest right now-_

Sophie suddenly felt fatigued. Her heart didn't actually control her actual heart, did it? Her emotions couldn't actually stop her-

_IT CAN! GET HELP BEFORE THIS IDIOT ACTUALLY KILLS YOU!_

_AAAAASDFGHGFGHJKL,KJHGFGIKLKJHGFDRTYUIOLKJHTRERTYUKLJHGFGHJ,.,MHGFGHJKJHGTGBLOOD CLOT! BLOOD CLOT! OR SOMETHING!_

But it was too late, as she suddenly lost consciousness, the blood having stopped flowing to her brain. As she heard Jensi yelling for help, and as she slowly lost complete consciousness, she saw a handsome face that she'd been seeing sleeping for the past several months, now very much awake and concerned.

_Keefe._

* * *

CLIFFHANGERS YES!

You knew it would happen at some point, didn't you?

That I'd go to the cliffhanger torturing level of Ruby Silverstar.

Well it happened.

YAAAAAAYYYY!

Please don't kill me. Good thing nobody here has the stalking skills to figure out where I live-

(remembers about ArrowOfTheMoonlark)

Oh no.

Cliffy: Gwa-Gwa-Ba-Ba(You are dead. Also, I come from his reacts. Comment on them and this story or I will destroy his computer so he cannot write the next chapter.)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hmm, I did a song for my sokeefe fluff, what should I do for my return to wanderling?

GT: I dunno.

Me: GT, your name just gave me an idea!

GT: This can't be good.

Me: I'll make a KOTLC video game!

GT: I don't even know how you drew that conclusion. Besides, this is a book.

Me: Good point. Another song it is!

GT: Wait a second, why don't you make this a contest for an new song!

Me: That's genius! I'll just put up some song ideas I had but was too lazy to act on!

**Here are your choices!**

**1\. Another one writes the fluff(Another one bites the dust)**

**Sample lyrics: (dun dun dun) Another one writes the fluff.**

**2\. Wannabe(Wannabe)(this is obviously sung by sophie)**

**Sample lyrics: If you want to be my lover, you gotta go through some pain.**

**3\. Lost Cities(Old Town Road)**

**Sample lyrics: Yeah, I'm going to take my gun to the lost cities, and I'm gonna fire till the neverseen are no more.**

**4\. Everybody's falling in love again.**

**In the lost cities tonight, Sophie's going to have a breakup again(breakup again-gain)**

* * *

Guys, there's really nothing I can say but- thank you. Everybody here gave me so much support during this hard time and Abubble124 pm'ed me, and all your well wishes were the driving force when I was writing this chapter. So thank you guys all so much. It really helped.

I have a bunch of announcements to make, (and I didn't release them with the sokeefe fluff because I like to use wanderling for my main channel of announcements, but I should get comments out of the way first.

Actually one announcement before.

So, I published wanderling on the KOTLC wiki fanfic forums, simply to see if people there would like it. They loved it, and I've been posting chapters there. Although, believe me, usually they will always be published here first.

**Abubble124: So, yes. I learned that I'm usually correct the hard way when I proved some of my more, well, traumatizing theories. There's a reason I don't reveal them to the public. Better someone get angry at shannon for ruining their life than me. Thank you for your condolences. I took my time writing this, believe me. My sci-fi? Well, actually, why not tell you guys now? So, a close member of my family(I can't tell you who they are or how they are related to me, because then if someone did a google or two they would be able to figure out who I am[I'm looking at you ArrowOfTheMoonlark]it's in the parent-grandparent-uncle-range), who had written two bestselling books (maybe more), read my preface, I explained the plot ot them, and they loved it. Anyways, they were able to get me an agent if I finish and decide to publish it. Wow, that's a long response.**

**DaSnowLeopard: Yeah, you'll get that info, but not for a while. I'm glad that you like my work! Don't worry, I'll keep posting it on the wiki.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thank you. Mostly 99.99999999999% of what I write on here is a joke or GT but the other percent is Arnold Schwarzenegger level seriousness.**

**SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe(I'm just going to use your first comment): Thank you. That means a lot. Cliffhangers are a way of life for my story. They are amazing if you write them. (not if you don't). Still deciding. I came up with some pretty crazy names, although I'm not sure about any of them. YES! Since you asked, you automatically get moved to the top! (Asking is the #1 way to get higher.) Just PM me a record of what happened in about a week, or ASAP.**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: No idea what you mean about a new subscriber. Maybe you're talking about cliffy? The sokeefe fluff is out, and it's fluffy! (I think). Thank you for the mallowmelt and the virtual hugs.**

Update times will be random and stuff! Oh, I'm also doing this really fun roleplay on the KOTLC wiki, where it's ww3 between elves, humans, and other groups. It's fun. It's hosted by one of the only other KOTLC fanboys out there that has an online presence. So if you are extremely desperate for more of my funny fanfics, you can read them. (I'm King Dimitar, king of the ogres. He likes cookies. It's fun.)

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Eleven**

Sophie was starting to get nauseous.

The constant changing of dreams could do that to someone.

For the longest time, she was stone cold. Dead. Her mind was blank, shut down, and fried. Then, the red light came.

It came in swirls, loops, like it was alive. It filled the empty void in her heart and mind, and it took control.

She was now in a meadow. She saw Dex on the other side of the clearing. He had a bag of wanderling seeds slung over his shoulder, and he planted them in rows. He looked up and saw her. He looked surprised, although at the moment, Sophie could think of no reason why he would be.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?"

Then the dream changed. She was now in the chamber Jensi had described to her. It glistened, and there was a figure, concealed in red light. When she walked towards them, they vanished, leaving a black hole that sucked her into the next dream.

She now found herself in her bedroom at her old house, before all of this had started. She walked out, and ran into Amy. She squinted at her.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Then Sophie found herself being lifted high into air. She then walked across the sky, watching airplanes, birds, and- a black swan?

The swan approached her, and said the same thing.

"You're not supposed to be here yet, little moonlark. Go back to the nest."

She then climbed onto the swan, and it carried her to a place she'd never seen before. It looked like a lab. The swan dropped her off, and flew away.

Sophie then realized where she was. Mr. Forkle approached her, and didn't look surprised.

"Good. You're here. Let's proceed."

She found herself flipping switches on an odd-looking machine. She didn't have any control over what she was doing. The machine started to heat up, and glow. It then imploded on itself, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Sophie! Sophie! Wake up!"

"Grady, more yelling won't help."

"What else can we do?"

"I don't know."

"I'm picking up a signal!"

"Fitz, that's what you said before!"

"Dex, I get it, but I think this is it!"

"At least let me-"

"No. You fully know that you're not-"

"I'm picking up thoughts! She can hear us! SHE CAN HEAR US!"

"Wake up, Sophie! It's Edaline!"

"Oh, so now we can yell."

Sophie's eyes opened, slowly, to the much relieved faces of her parents. She was immediately crushed a bear hug.

"Sophie!"

"Grady, you're going to crack her ribs!"

Sophie really didn't mind. She yawned, and saw Fitz and Dex looking quite dazed, most likely pushed out of the way by her parents.

She tried to muster a smile. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

Grady explained it to her. "Jensi was shouting for help when he found you like this. A few minutes after, his potion ran out, and his injuries came back, so we had to drag both of you here." He gestured towards Jensi, who was asleep in the cot next to hers.

"You were literally dead. Your heart had stopped beating, brain stopped responding, it scared us to death. Then, after fifteen stressful minutes, you suddenly started breathing again, but still asleep. We've been here for the past day. Could you try to explain to us what happened?"

Sophie didn't know how to explain it in a way that didn't make her seem crazy. "Actually, you might want to contact Lord Cassius. He can probably explain it better than me."

* * *

"Fascinating." he mumbled under his breath. "The emotional center actually has control over the heart?"

"Apparently."

"Well, there's really no way to prevent this from happening again. I suspected as much when I saw you were in the coma, but I wasn't sure until now."

Sophie sighed. She'd been holding out hope that Keefe was somehow awake, but this explained why she thought she saw. Him and his father did look alike.

"So, I just have to hope that it doesn't happen again?"

"I'm afraid so."

With these final words of confirmation, the hope in everybody in the room seemed to vanish immediately. Fitz looked like he was going to cry.

Elwin looked defeated as well. "I suppose for once, Ms. Foster, there's nothing I can do."

First her heart and her mind speaking to her, then the red light and _Caravel,_ then the spy, and now this. At some point she was pretty sure life was going to run out of them and just give her pieces of paper with the words "Unsolvable Mystery" written on them.

She stood up, and Fitz, after looking carefully to see that the boy-bat was not present, ran up and gave her a hug. He whispered to her. "Don't ever scare me like that again, alright?"

"I'll try not to."

"You know, Keefe isn't here, which means we finally won't be interrupted if we k-"

But Keefe still had a presence in the room, as demonstrated when Fitz was interrupted by his foot slipping on Keefe' drool puddle, which had grown quite large. He fell face first on the floor, and started to slide down the hall. It looked like he was a giant snail, crusing down the hall, and ended up at Keefe's locker, which proceeded to open up, and splatter him in semi-melted E.L. Fudges.

Sophie and Dex tried to hold in their laughter, but they just couldn't keep it in.

Now, Fitz looked like a chocolate-covered beet-red giant snail.

Sophie walked over to him. "Don't worry, for the record, you pull off the giant snail look quite well." Not knowing what had come over her, she kissed him o the cheek.

Fitz was so surprised, he passed out right there on the spot.

* * *

As Elwin and Grady picked Fitz up, and hauled him back to Elwin's office, Sophie walked towards the leapmaster, for what seemed like the hundredth time this week. But then she realized something. Dex's leaping crystal was still on the table. "Where's Dex?"

* * *

**Cliffhangers. yay.**

**I EAT CINNAMON ROLLS!**

**Nonsense! Yay!**


	12. Chapter 12

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe is now up on the pantheon, with HeartWarmLucy(first comment), Mythicalis4real(Most Valuable Fan), A very obsessed fangirl(Most comments and first GT torturer), ArrowOfTheMoonlark(First online stalker), Abubble124(because why not), with the title "First Person To Ask For GT". Anyways, here's what happened:

GT wakes up disoriented. He is in a dark room, strapped to a cold metal table. A figure stands before him.

GT: Where am I?

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: Wouldn't you like to know!

GT: Who are you?

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: Like I'd tell you! Now, let's start the interrogation. WHERE IS THE DISNEY VAULT! I KNOW YOU KNOW!

GT: I don't know! I thought the vault was fake!

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: Nope! That's just what they want us to think. Now spill! Where's the vault!?

GT: I don't know

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: *Pulls out melder* I said tell me

GT: I don't know

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: Well then, time for you to die!

GT: Wait! Please spare me! I'll do anything!

SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe: *Thinks for a moment* All right. You'll pose for the ship I made. It is the nastiest and most disgusting ship on the planet! It is… GTorkle

GT: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stina: *Lightleaps into room and leaps away with GT

GT: Yay, I'm saved!

Stina: *Drops GT at IStillHopeForSophex's feet* Sorry babe!

GT: Nooooooooo!

* * *

Thank you SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe!

Now, before announcements, comments!

**Abubble124: I think about that a lot. To be honest, when I finish it, and if I have a book tour, I would give all of you guys V.I.P. access, if that's a thing, and thank you profusely, because this is where I found out I'm not bad at writing. It's strange to think about, I know. It actually would be super crazy if people wrote fanfiction on this website about it, (unlikely), because then I would probably go on there and review everybody's fics. I think they would appreciate that. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Elizabeththornton: I'm glad you liked i! Yes, I will keep writing, because if you end every comment with the phrase "Keep Writing!", then you need to live up to it.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: That particular instance of Fitz-Bashing was inspired by Gary the Snail from Spongebob. Fitzy the Snail! Cliffhangers are a part of life around here, but at least they get explained!(sometimes).**

Only one person voted in the poll! Go to my profile page and vote for the song you want me to make a parody of! Please! Hold on, mythicalis4real didn't comment, so if it wasn't them, then who could it be?

(X-Files theme plays)

I'm sending GT to ArrowOfTheMoonlark! I'm going to go down the list. Just PM me what happened within the next century. If you cannot accept, also let me know.

Sorry that the chapter is shorter than usual.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twelve**

Elwin shrugged. "He must have forgot his leaping crystal. He probably just went somewhere else."

Sophie sighed in relief. She was getting way too paranoid these days. "Should I return it to him?"

"Don't worry, I'll give it to him when I see him."

"Thanks."

Sophie finally made it to the leapmaster, and leapt away.

* * *

As she walked around the vast expanse of Havenfield, Sophie couldn't help but wonder how odd the past week had been. For the past month, nothing remotely exciting had happened. Foxfire was currently closed, save for Elwin's office, although for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Then, a couple days ago, she had started hearing her heart and her mind, the Neverseen made a move, she passed out at least two times, made the black swan go on lockdown, plus have to use the leapmaster the most in her entire life. The only good thing that had happened was Fitz and her getting back together, and the progress on Keefe. Stellarlune couldn't really be defined as good or bad. It was-

"Sophie!"

Sophie's recollection was interrupted by a breathless Linh, who was running towards her.

"Linh! What is it?"

"Sophie, something just happened. It's about Dex."

Sophie's blood turned cold. "What about him? Is he okay? Was he kidnapped?"

Linh looked at her, and burst out laughing. "Well hello there, Ms. Paranoid. No! He's perfectly fine."

Sophie blushed. "Sorry. What happened?"

Linh spoke in an excited voice."Well, I was at Elwin's office-"

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"I was there! I didn't see you!"

"I had been hiding under Keefe's cot for five hours. I can be quiet if I need to."

"Wait, what?"

"I was hiding under his cot. Sometimes I sleep there."

"Linh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I go down there because of this." She held up a canister of Keefe's drool. "Elwin needs someone to collect it."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Do you want to hear the news or not?"

Sophie slowly started to back away from Linh.

"It involves romance!"

Sophie ran back up to Linh. "Tell me everything."

Linh gave her a manic smile. "So, I was under the cot, and then I see Fitz being moved into the room, right? And then, Dex notices me somehow, and comes up to me. And do you know what he asked me?"

"What?"

"He asked me for relationship advice!"

Sophie was shocked. "Like, how to win someone over?"

"Not exactly, he asked about how to-"

"Never mind, I don't need to know that. What happened next?"

Linh suddenly turned very pale. "Yes, you don't. Well, then he pulled a crystal out of his pocket and leaped away."

"Linh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just pretend we never had this conversation, alright?"

"Why? Linh, what aren't you telling me?"

_She's hiding something._

_Well, don't just state the obvious. Do something! And kiss a boy._

_She already kissed a boy today! Who was not worthy._

_Says you._

"Nothing."

Sophie was about to press for more information, when both of their imparters went off.

It was Biana. "Hey guys? Come to Everglen. There's something important I need to tell you."

They both pulled out their leaping crystals, and leaped away.

* * *

Sophie, Jensi(with crutches), Fitz(who had woken up, but still had some E. L. fudges stuck to him, and a "Zap Me" sign on his back), Dex, Tam, Linh, and Marella milled around, waiting for Biana to come out. The absence of Keefe had a noticeable affect on the mood. From looking around the room, it looked like no one else knew why they were here either. Fitz, looking a bit wary after what had happened before, approached Sophie slowly. She pulled him into a bear hug, and when she let go, she saw Tam observing them with intent. "What?"

"Nothing."

The door swung open, and Biana walked in. She was wearing a fancy dress, which was strange. "Sorry about the dress. When I need to deliver news like this, I feel more confident in it."

"Now, the reason I brought you here. Dex, should you do it, or should I?"

Dex stood up. "I'll do it." He cleared his throat. "The reason we brought you here today is earlier today, Me and Biana were talking, and we shared our feelings for each other, and um... we're dating."

* * *

Now that you've read the chapter, I need to tell you something:

I've noticed that a lot of fics close up around the fifteenth chapter mark or so. My goal is longer than that, to make a KOTLC novel. It might not be as long, but it will be long. This represents a turning point, where the plot is starting up, events happen, plot twists happen, and things start getting serious. So get ready, because it's going to be a wild ride.

And remember, nothing is as it seems.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's what happened to GT!

*GT is tied to a chair in a dark room. A spotlight appears on him. He has a potato sack on his head. A mysterious figure rips the bag off his head.*

GT: *squints in from the spotlight*

GT: Wher-Where am I?

Mysterious Voice: YOU ARE IN MY LAIR!

GT: *squeals in terror and almost topples over with chair*

GT: *looks down*

GT: I think you made me pee my pants.

Mysterious Voice: I did not need to know that.

Mysterious Voice: *clears throat* As I was saying…

Mysterious Voice: YOU ARE IN MY LAIR! THE TORTURE CHAMBER OF…

*Another spotlight appears, illuminating a black office chair. The chair swivels revealing a girl petting a black dachshund like an evil mastermind would pet a cat.*

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *grins evilly* Me.

GT: *looks relieved* Oh, it's just you.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *glares viciously* Oh yeah and it's not like I'm a crazy fangirl that is slowly going insane because of the coronavirus that has nothing better to do than torture you. *smiles innocently* Right?

GT: *gulps loudly*

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *continues to pet dog* So where shall we begin?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *produces a very long piece of paper that unravels and wraps around the circumference of the earth two times*

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: This is our schedule of 'Ways to To Torture GT'! The first thing on our list is 'Washing Hands', because we need to make sure that you are clean.

GT: Oh, I guess that doesn't sound so bad.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *grins maniacally* Oh look! *points at paper* There's more! It says that you have to do it with soap and sandpaper for an hour straight! While yodeling!

GT: What in the world?!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Oh and if you refuse, my dog will attack you. Right, Missy?

Missy: *yawns lazily* Can I have more food?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: No. You're old and I don't want you getting fat.

Missy: What's 'fat'? I wanna get fat!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: No.

GT: That dog can talk?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *turns back to GT* She can in here!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *cheerfully* Okay! Let's get started!

-One Hour Later-

GT: i DoNT hAvE aNy hAnDS!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Too bad for you.

GT: WHERE IS STINA WHEN I NEED HER?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: HA! This entire place is Stina proof! You can't leave unless I let you!

GT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: MUAHAHAHA

GT: Well then, can you let me go?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *chokes on mallowmelt and blue food* That's a funny joke! You can't go until we finish everything on the list!

GT: Awwwww come on!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Nope. Let's do the next thing! It's…*looks at list* Ooooh! We get to have a poker game!

GT: That doesn't sound so bad! I'm actually good at poker.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Clearly you're forgetting that it's supposed to be torture. You get to do it while sitting on a bed of needles and listening to nails on a chalkboard through headphones! And we are going to do it for three hours!

GT: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *looks up from list* Cause I want you to. Duh. That's how this works.

*IStillHopeForSophex appears*

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *strangled gasp* HOW-HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

IStillHopeForSophex: *jazz hands* Magic!

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *looks unimpressed*

IStillHopeForSophex: You left the back door unlocked.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *glares at Missy* You were supposed to lock it!

Missy: I'm a very small dog. I can't reach it. Also I didn't want to.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *turns to IStillHopeForSophex* What are you doing here? DON"T TAKE GT AWAY! WE WERE HAVING FUUUUN!

GT: We?! I DON'T HAVE HANDS ANYMORE! AND I WAS GOING TO GET NEEDLES STUCK IN MY BUTT!

IStillHopeForSophex: Trust me, I want to see that, but we have reached the word limit.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs*

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *sniffles* Very well.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *looks at GT* *says in uncanny and evil undertone* I hope to see you again very soon.

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: *turns to IStillHopeForSophex* *says happily* I'm still gonna be your stalker! Have a nice life!

IStillHopeForSophex: Uhhh...ok. You too?

ArrowOfTheMoonlark: tHAnKs!

IStillHopeForSophex: *quickly light leaps away with GT*

IStillHopeForSophex: Are you okay?

GT: NO.

IStillHopeForSophex: Well then, she did her job well!

* * *

Thank you ArrowOfTheMoonlark! You did a great job of capturing GT's personality(and mine for that matter). Just for the future, there isn't a word limit.

Me: Let's get you fixed up(restores GT's hands)

GT: Thank you.

Me: No problem. You know, this is the most extreme torture you've ever been given, don't you think?

GT: Well, remember when A very obsessed fangirl tried to eat me?

Me: Good point.

GT: So, now what?

Me: I mean, I think you've pretty much absolved your crime of disrespecting shrek-

GT: Finally!

Me: NOT!

GT: Darn.

Me: Yeah, we gotta complete your adventures and go down that list of torturers.

GT: There's no getting out of this, is there?

Me: Nope!

* * *

Have a lot of stuff to say! But first, comments!

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: I could see why it would be hard to decide between Diana and Tiana. Maybe one day I'll release the information I found that made me ship it, but I'm going to wait a bit before that. You did a great job with GT!**

**Elizabethornton: Yep, there is no such thing as too much fanfiction. (Looks at Percy Jackson and Harry Potter fanfictions) Actually, there are probably some fanfictions that shouldn't exist. You have now officially joined the repeat commenter club!**

**Abubble124: I won't stop writing! EVER.**

**thereisaredeemer(comment 1): (gasps) SOMEONE ELSE FOUND A TYPO! When I go back and review my old chapters, I always find typos I missed(I found a better spellcheck for the more recent ones). Only you and Mythicalis4real have found them. Thanks! I fixed it. I'm glad you liked it. It has been 147 days, or 4 months and 26 days(not including today), since Legacy first went on sale. Wow, it's been a while.**

**thereisaredeemer(comment 2): Me: (reads this comment) Are they a clone of Mythicalis4real?**

**GT: That's unlikely.**

**Yeah, I made a lot of mistakes in the first couple chapters, like forgetting to include information such as them rebuilding the gates. I don't mind at all, it's very helpful when you correct me. The fast pace- yeah, I'm talking about that in my rant below. It's a good observation.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: More plot stuff is always better. Is Dex okay? Well, yes. Or is he? Okay, I'll stop now.**

So, thereisaredeemer brought up a good point, and I intend to expand on it.

When I first wrote wanderling, it was my first time writing fanfiction. It wasn't my first time writing a story but it was the first time I tried. Heck, I didn't even have a notion of a plot. I had a set of predefined ships, and made them painstakingly obvious. Over time, I grew as a writer, and there are a lot of things about the first chapters I would have done differently. They were way too fast paced, I put the ships in crudely(and I wouldn't have even had pre-defined ships in the first place), and, I'm sorry Sofitz shippers, Sofitz would not have happened that fast. It would have taken a significant while longer, and she would have a lot more emotional conflict agreeing to it. So, from this point now on, things are slowing down. It's going to be more like the books. The only reason why I would speed things up again would be if I didn't finish this in time for the deadline. So wanderling won't be perfect, but I'll try my best. And my future works will be better.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Thirteen**

It took Sophie a moment to process this. The others had immediate reactions.

Tam's entire face seemed to darken momentarily, Fitz looked completely shocked, Linh looked confused, Marella was twitching, and Jensi seemed to be the only one who was fine with the whole thing. Sophie really didn't know how to feel, or how to describe her feeling, but it definitely couldn't be defined as "happy". Then the moment passed. Everyone (except Jensi), seemed to plaster on a fake smile before speaking again. Jensi was the first to speak. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys!"

Everyone else immediately snapped out of it and gave them their well-wishes. But except for Jensi's reaction, not one of them seemed genuine, and Biana knew it. She and Dex quickly walked out, having to go tell Alden and Della the news.

As soon as they left the room, Jensi immediately turned on them. "Okay, what was that? What's going on? Am I the only one here who's happy for them?"

No one else responded, unwilling to give their individual reasons. Sophie didn't know why she wasn't happy for them. Why wouldn't she be? Two of her good friends, getting together. What was wrong with that?

_Well, does she have crushes on either of them?_

_As far as I know, no._

_So why in the world are you feeling this way?_

_I actually don't know!_

_Strange. Maybe confronting Biana would help._

_Maybe, but maybe we should give it some time. See if that helps._

_Maybe._

Jensi looked furious. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be? Well, I'm leaving!" He left the room in a fury, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone else filed out, not sure what to say after that.

* * *

From what Sophie had heard from Edaline's screams of joy downstairs, it looked like she had just found out, and Alden and Della seemed euphoric about the news as well. Sophie could hear this because they were talking through the imparter, and not holding back on the volume. She sighed, and rolled over on her bed. If she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way, maybe figuring out what the others felt would help reveal the reason.

_Hold up, this seems like a decision we might regret._

_Oh, really? I need answers. We go. Now._

_I suppose there's no getting out of it._

_No, I suppose not._

Sophie stood up, ran downstairs to the leapmaster, and leapt to Slurps and Burps. There was something there she was going to need.

* * *

She found Lex, Rex, and Bex outside of the store, hanging up posters featuring different potions. Bex noticed her, and ran up to her. "Sophie! What brings you here?"

"I'm in need of your services."

"Ah, I see. Follow me."

Bex led her to the back of the shop, in an aisle that was practically deserted. Lex and Rex walked around the entrance to the aisle, guarding it from any passerby who would need to buy some "Cowlick Chasers". Bex cleared her throat, and pulled out a piece of paper labeled "Inventory". Okay, what do you need? We're out of Boy-Be-Gone squirt guns, Grady already bought them all. "

"I need the current locations of some elves"

"It depends on the elf, but we most likely are tracking them. Who do you need?"

"Tam and Linh Song, Marella Redek, and Fitz Vacker."

"Gotcha. You know the price."

Sophie sighed and pulled out a good-sized piece of mallowmelt, and handed it to Bex.

"Thank you for your business! Please recommend Dizznee Depot to your friends and family. The competition in the black market here is fierce." She handed her a list.

"No problem."

Sophie looked at the first name on the list. _Tam Song: Wanderling Woods, Cave 2._

She ran towards the leapmaster and leaped away.

* * *

As soon as she got there, she immediately made a beeline straight for the cave next to the main clearing. She found Tam inside there, bouncing rocks off the wall. Tam spotted her, and motioned for her to sit down. She sat beside him. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Long story."

"So, why are you here?"

Sophie took a deep breath. "I need to know why you didn't seem happy for Dex and Biana."

"Why do you need to know that?"

Sophie was at a loss for words. She hadn't really thought out how they might react when she asked them.

"Because it might help me understand what I'm feeling."

Tam chuckled. "Well, then my answer won't help you. Sorry."

Sophie pressed. "What is it?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

"Oh, I think it might."

"Seriously Sophie, it isn't something I want to share."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Well, then you'll be here for a while. Cut it out."

"No! What are you keeping from me? I need to know!"

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I'm not telling you!"

Sophie was getting mad. Why wasn't he telling her? "Then what? Are you just jealous that they're in a relationship and you're not?"

Her last statement echoed around the cave, reverberating in sound. Sophie put a hand up to her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"I'm so sorry Tam, I just blurted it out-"

"Really? Well, you really want to know? Fine. I had a crush on Biana, okay? Is that good enough for you?"

Sophie was shocked. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save the apologies. They're not going to cut it." Tam stated coldly. He started to walk out of the cave. "You can tell her. I don't care. This isn't you, Sophie. Not the Sophie that I bonded with at Exillium. Not the Sophie that I thought I knew." He left the cave, and seemingly faded into the grim scenery of the woods.

Sophie just stood in the cave, alone, the actions she had just done going though her mind. Tam was right. She had changed. And not for the better.

* * *

And on that note, pancakes!

Review!

VOTE IN THE POLL!


	14. Chapter 14

I AM FINALLY FREE FROM WRITERS BLOCK! YEEEESSSS!

Only TWO PEOPLE voted. Fin, I'm putting it in now.

**Another one writes the fluff(A parody of another bites the dust) by IStillHopeForSophex**

Oh, let's go

Fanfiction writers roam the street

Looking for ideas while they go

Ain't no sound but the sound their feet.

Writing tools ready to go

Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?

Out of their brains, the ideas rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one writes the fluff

Another one writes the fluff

And another one does, and another one does

Another one writes the fluff

Hey, I'm gonna ship you two

Another one writes the fluff

How do you think fans will get along

Without fluff when you're gone?

You drew them in for comments they had.

And then kicked them with a hiatus

Are the fans happy, are they satisfied?

How long can you keep the hiatus?

Out of their brains, the ideas rip

To the sound of the beat.

Another one writes the fluff

Another one writes the fluff

And another one does, and another one does

Another one writes the fluff

Hey, I'm gonna ship you two

Another one writes the fluff

Hey

Oh take it

Write the fluff

Really fluffy!

Hey

Another one writes the fluff

Another one writes the fluff oww

Another one writes the fluff hey hey

Another one writes the fluff eh eh

Oh shoot out

There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a ship

And sink it to the ground

You can "just friends" it, you can have cheating,

You can treat it bad and leave it when it struggles

But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you

I'm standing on my own two feet

Out of their brains, the ideas rip

Repeating to the sound of the beat oh yeah

Another one writes the fluff

Another one writes the fluff

And another one does, and another one does

Another one writes the fluff

Hey, I'm gonna ship you two

Another one writes the fluff

Oh shoot out, hey hey, all right

* * *

Admittedly not one of my best works, but I tried.

Comments! (And there are a lot of them. Thank you for that.)

**Abubble124: I feel the exact same way. Every time, I'm like, "Oh, that was a killer twist, I'm never going to be able to top that," but then I do. Fedex will survive on in our fanfiction, and if they do have it in the books, I am going to die of happiness. That is the reason why I'm not happy that much.**

**Duh: It's been a while since we've had a guest review. I know, I know, I was just staring out writing fanfiction when I wrote the first chapters. Thank you for telling me, feedback is always appreciated.**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Actually, I can read the first line with surprising ease. Sophie has changed, and she's been in the process of changing for the previous chapters. MAPLE SYRUP!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: You are literally one of the only people who is not freaking out because of tam. Instead, you're EXCITED! I salute your optimism. Don't make any assumptions about marella yet, that's all I'm saying. ;)**

**Cary Swirls(Yes, I know you changed your name, but for some reason my mind thinks that because you commented with that name, I should respond with that name. Stupid mind.): You can't talk to computers, that's crazy. That's what rocks are for! Let's just say my april fools pranks involved shooting bears at people. (I had to use the gummy variety due to cutbacks)**

**Elizabethornton: Keep shipping diana! Just because one character likes someone in a relationship doesn't mean you can't be happy for that couple! I'm glad my writing moved you that much.**

**HorsebackRider: Not sure if that username means what it says, but I do enjoy horseback riding. I'm glad you like it! I'm also glad that this is helping alleviate boredom. That is a noble cause,.**

**Linhsongisthebest: No joke, there is actually another sophex shipper on here called Linh Song, who's favorite character is also Linh Song, and has a fondness for dex. Probably just a coincidence. Anyways, it's nice to find another sophex shipper! (Note: I know this because of another review you made, on my reacts.) Yeah, sofitz is probably the biggest threat to sophex. Also, I'm not in a fitz-liking mood right now.**

**Linhsongisthebest: I don't know if you know this or not, but I end all my reviews with those exact words,**

**thereisaredeemer: You're not the first person to ask about the triplets, actually. I do like them, and please keep scrutinizing, because that helps me, and it also will help you figure out startling revelations about the plot. Mr Forkle didn't only recruit them because of their power, everything will be revealed in due time...**

**Jaya: I'm really glad you like my writing! The plot for wanderling has already been written, and I can't tell you whether it will be the OTP or not, but I do suggest you check out my sokeefe fluff. It's called fluff, fluff, and more fluff.**

Sorry about the mini-hiatus, I had a serious case of writer's block.

I have decided to accept my fast-paced writing style! This doesn't have to be exactly like how SM writes.

Also, thinking realistically, this will be long, but it won't be as long as a whole novel most likely. But it will be very long hopefully.

Oh, by the way, I have teamed up with A very obsessed fangirl to write a funny crossover story between GT and the crowd from swan song, called the Abyss of Author-Hating. Check it out!

Now, on with the story!

**Fourteen**

Time paused. Or it at least seemed that way for Sophie. In the intense wave of emotion that was currently going through her, she released it in a powerful telepathic wave, that seemed to shake the very foundations of the universe. She knew she must be dreaming somehow, and then her surroundings changed.

* * *

_We see a small room, with two figures in it. We can't see their faces, but we can hear them. They have a file in front of them. After looking at it, they start to talk._

_The first figure holds the file up, scrutinizing it._

_"This can't seriously be for real."_

_"You bet it is. Orders straight from the very top."_

_"They can't be serious! Nothing on this scale has ever been done before. And for good reason!"_

_"Not true. It has been done once."_

_"The damm moonlark, I know, but not on this scale! And the moonlark is much less powerful!"_

_"Well, we'll be the first."_

_"Do you want to know how many failed attempts the Black Swan had creating the moonlark? Do you?"_

_"Well, we're not the Black Swan."_

_"This was done on embryos, on a minuscule scale compared to what this is proposing, and it would be on a grown elf!"_

_"Why? It isn't like it's happening to you."_

_"Well, I happen to care about what happens to other people, okay?"_

_"That won't serve you well here. You know that."_

_"Isn't our mission to help elves by eradicating humans? It seems now that we're simply fighting against the black swan."_

_"I've told you once, I've told you a million times. The black swan are a threat to our mission, and threats must be eliminated."_

_"What about the council? They don't agree with our mission, and yet we're not focusing on them."_

_"The council will be dealt with in due time. But the black swan is much more competent."_

_"I can't argue with that. But what are we doing to help complete our main mission?"_

_"Don't you see the other applications of this?"_

_"You don't mean..."_

_"Oh, yes I do."_

_"That would work! I understand now. And once we complete the mission, we can go back to our normal lives! The black swan will have nothing to fight for anymore, and it isn't like we want to take over, so as long as we don't get caught-"_

_"You're forgetting one thing."_

_"What? What am I forgetting?"_

_"Those silly fools will keep persecuting us no matter what. We'll have to go into hiding"_

_"But my family-"_

_"Will be taken care of. You signed up for this."_

_"I didn't know! This whole place is full of secrets! If I known earlier-"_

_"Well, it's too late now. You have devoted yourself to the cause."_

_"Fine."_

_"Be glad that you will help do good in the world."_

_"I am glad! I just wish it didn't come at this cost."_

_"Everything comes at a cost. Some are just more expensive than others."_

_"But is it truly worth it? What if they have mercy on us?"_

_"They won't. Remember Gethen?"_

_"Yes, and he deserved it. That man was plain evil."_

_"I know. It seems like more and more evil lunatics join our cause every day, instead of the rational free-thinkers we used to be."_

_"The Neverseen used to be great. Now? It's just a whole bunch of demented, blood-thirsty psychopaths bent on world domination, barely controlled by the few sane ones left. The original mission has been lost to time."_

_"The only new member we got who actually cared was Glimmer, and she got pulled over to the other side, thanks to Gisela's antics."_

_"Don't get me started with Gisela. That woman is the reason of the state of decay in the Neverseen. She's as crazy as can be. Remember when she risked starting the timeline to extinction just to kidnap a boy we didn't even need?"_

_"She's a nutcase alright. Come on, we need to get to work."_

_As the two figures walk out the door, we can now see the title on the file. It reads one word:_

_"Caravel."_

The dream broke, and everything reset.

* * *

Grief. Shock. Disbelief. While these were emotions going through Sophie's mind, they were all pushed aside as she frantically ran towards the cave exit, racing after Tam, her legs carrying her as fast as she could. She was not going to let it end like this. She was not going to lose Tam. Not today.

As she raced towards Tam's brooding figure, she tripped over a rock, and promptly fell onto her face, reminded of the reason that Sandor used tripwire to keep her from escaping from her bedroom.

The noise attracted Tam's attention, and he quickly looked back, and noticed her. He significantly picked up his pace, now in a full sprint. Sophie saw that he was almost to the exit. She couldn't let him let him leave. Not now.

Desperate, she climbed up a medium-sized bolder, jumped off, and teleported away, praying that she would somehow stop him.

When Sophie opened her eyes, she immediately knew where she was. This was the in-between space where light traveled through, only accessible through leaping, and apparently, teleportation. She stared around in wonder, particles that would reform into people traveling on streams of light. It was truly majestic, but this was no time for sightseeing. She got up and ran towards the streams, searching for the one carrying Tam. Almost immediately she spotted him, the only stream coming from the woods, and, on instinct, scooped his particles out of the stream. What happened next wasn't pretty.

* * *

First, the stream seemed to completely stop. It paused momentarily, like it was confused. Then, it started ejecting the rest of the particles out of the stream, and Sophie could see them gathering together. Then, starting with his bones, it began to somehow "build" him, with the marrow being encircled in the rest of the bone, then the muscles and tendons started to grow back, then the organs, and it kept going on and on, like some sort of cheap budget horror movie. Sophie couldn't look away, the process holding some sort of gruesome fascination. Eventually, his skin started to grow back, and Sophie looked away as his clothes came back. Finally, it finished, and Sophie instinctively took a step back. Tam stumbled up, and looked at her, confused.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

You thought I couldn't get any eviler, but then, this happened.

Next chapter coming at an unknown date!


	15. THE FATE OF WANDERLING DEPENDS ON YOU

**Keeper of the Lost Cities: Wanderling Status Report**

It's been a crazy week.

**Status On Wanderling(Book)**

In the beginning, I had a semi-stable update schedule. Not anymore. Around the time chapter 10 was written, a lot of crazy stuff happened in my life, and sort of threw me off track, examples being COVID-19 and a loved one passing away. Right now I'm trying to get adjusted to this whole new "situation", and I know how much you guys like wanderling, so I tried to keep updating. It was hard, but worth it.

Recently, I've had a new problem with writing wanderling, other than writers block. Lack of free time, and procrastination.

Now, you might be thinking "But wait a minute, you're now in quarantine! Don't you have a lot of free time now? So there would be no need to procrastinate?"

And you would be absolutely right.

But, the thing is, I recently watched Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. Anyone who's ever watched the show will understand everything now. For those who haven't, I'll explain:

It was truly amazing, and I immediately joined its ever-growing fandom. To make a long story short, I stumbled upon the wonderful thing known as fancomics, and after activating 16 safesearch filters, I was hooked.

They were the reason I really wanted to make a KOTLC comic(I have been trying fruitlessly to make one recently). They took up a lot of my time, and the rest of that time was spent campaigning for season 5/movie.

Whenever I sat down to write wanderling, I always hit a roadblock. Either I got into a groove, but was interrupted, or I disliked what I had written so far and decided to redo it.

To get to the whole point of this, I'm currently having an internal debate about wanderling right now, and I need your help. I've written in a lot of plot twists, and I don't want too many loose ends, so a part of me thinks I should start advancing the plot and make life easier for myself.

But another part of me doesn't want to do that, because that would mean wanderling would be shorter, and I know how much you guys like this, even if it meant working myself a lot harder.

The future of wanderling depends on your answers, so please vote on this. I know posting a authors note for a chapter is frowned upon, and I'm really sorry about that, but I can't continue wanderling without your feedback.

You can put your vote for either the first one or the second one in the comments, and, if you can, the reason why.

Also, it's my birthday this week!

GT: Nobody cares.

Me: Would a working trebuchet made out of cake change your mind?

GT: (gulps) Yes.


	16. Chapter 15

THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!

You're welcome.

MidnightBunnyy accepted GT! Here's what happened:

* * *

T: *sees me smiling* oh great. Another lunatic.

Me: hi. I'm MidnightBunnyy. And this is my sidekick, Cat

GT: but it's a bunny

Cat: that's my name, not my species.

Me: anyway, I have a present for you. *hands origami pigeon*

GT: it's not going to come to life and peck my eyes out, right?

Cat: no. That'd be crazy

GT: you're actually nice

Me: is that hard to believe?

GT: and you're sane...

Me: yup. Let's talk about ships. *flops on beanbag*

GT: ok... *sits on couch*

Me: so, what do you ship?

GT: sophorkle.

Me: *smile freezes* Ok. I ship Sokeefe.

GT: oh, that's alright. I'm fine with sokeefe, but sophorkle is better

Me: *something snaps* MAY SOKEEFE PREVAIL WITH ALL I HAVE IN ME! *throws fanclips*

Cat: oh goodie. Another obscure reference

Pigeon: *comes to life and attacks GT*

GT: you're like the Hamilton one!

Me: DON'T TALK ABOUT HAMILTON. I WATCHED IT YESTERDAY AND I'M NOT OVER IT YET!

Cat: *buries GT in mallowmelt scented confetti*

Pigeon: *pecks eyes*

Me: *throws more fanclips* THIS IS FOR SOKEEFE!

GT: Someone help me!

Me: YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE AS LONG AS I HAVE PAPER!

Me: *makes a origami dragon* FLY MY PRETTY, FLY! GET GT!

Dragon: *burns hair with a large amount of hair gel in it*

GT: NOT MY HAIR!

Cat: *throws more scented confetti* This is fun.

Me: HE INSULTED MY SHIP AND WE'RE BURYING HIM IN CONFETTI. OF COURSE IT'S FUN!

GT: And here I thought you were nice!

Me: *shoves GT in box*

Cat: *throws confetti*

Me: *gives to FedEx guy*

*a little while later*

FedEx guy: um, I have a package for you. It's screaming.

IStillHopeForSophex: that's just GT. Ignore him.

FedEx guy: *backs away slowly away* ok...

* * *

MidnightBunnyy would like everyone to know that if you understood that reference, you're welcome to PM her to let her know (that she isn't the only person who knew what it was).

* * *

Thank you MidnightBunnyy!

Where to start?

First of all, thank you so much for voting. Although the only person who gave me a straight answer was guest(kudos to them on that) all of your comments helped, even if they were indecisive or just wishing me a happy birthday. Thanks! After pooling the results from here and the wiki, here is our total count:

Option 1: 4 votes

Option 2: 1 vote

So it looks like it's going to be option 1! Thank you to everybody who voted or commented, and I will start advancing the plot.

Comments!(From the last real chapter)

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Thanks for the advice. This was my first attempt at advancing the plot, and I appreciate all helpful criticism. Whipped cream on pancakes is amazing, although I like to add loads of syrup and butter as well. Same with waffles.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Keep asking questions! That's the best way to find out things. Although be careful when making assumptions...**

**You were literally the only commenter on this chapter who seemed to care about Tam. I appreciate that.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Glad to see that someone was excited about the sheet music.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Many have tried to convert me to their ship... Many have failed.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Out of all the scenes that happen in wanderling, this is one of them I want to be canon the most.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Thank you for voting! Ironically, some other people finally voted straight after I said the contest was done. **

**Sokeefe: Thank you! I try.**

**thereisaredeemer: Thanks so much for the helpful criticism, it really helps me correct mistakes in the future. I know, this was my first try at advancing the plot.**

You've been waiting for this for a while, so I'll only delay you a little while longer.

I have been recently trying to make a KOTLC comic(or just a funny comic), and currently I'm practicing drawing, and I've gotten a bit better.

It's going to take a while to get good though.

I've also been thinking about a main project to do after wanderling. Not that it would be written anytime soon.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Fifteen**

Tam rubbed his eyes. "Hey, wait a minute-"

But she was in his mind before he was able to finish his sentence.

Acting on pure instinct- no, on pure desperation, she dove in, determined to erase his memory of their encounter. She was so determined to find the memory, she didn't realize what he had said until she was deep into his mind.

_Did he just ask me who I was?_

_Oh no._

But his memories were definitely still there. She could see their first conversation at Exillium, his mask strapped to his face. Memories of his time at the Neverseen. She stepped back, and took it all in.

She just stood there, until her attention was drawn to a memory of a younger, adorable Tam who was smiling in a way she had never seen him smile before. She took a step towards it, but then stopped herself. For all she knew, that could be something she wanted to keep private.

_Private._

Then it hit her.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU DON'T JUST GO THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S MEMORIES! HAS ANYTHING THAT YOU'VE BEEN TAUGHT ABOUT TELEPATHY REGISTERED WITH YOU?_

_Do it! You've already broken in, so now finish the job! Then you'll-_

_Okay, I've muted this idiot and I am taking control. We're getting out of here. Now._

The next moments were blurs. She vaguely remembered withdrawing from Tam's mind, and grabbing his hand. The rest she didn't remember. She didn't want to remember, really.

* * *

Sophie found herself laying on what felt like a cold, stone floor. She groaned and forced her eyes open, determined to wake up before Tam did. She didn't have to worry about that anymore, because it looked like he was already up.

Tam stared at her coldly. "Sophie?"

If looks could kill, Tam's would've incinerated her on the spot.

Tam took a step back, looking confused. "I thought you were someone else. Sorry."

"Who did you think I was?"

Tam shook his head. "It's not important. Now, can you tell me why we're in this weird cave? This place is giving me the creeps."

Sophie stared at him. That did not sound like the Tam she knew. "You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

Sophie wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned. If he had really forgotten, now probably wouldn't be the best time to tell him what had happened. Best save that for another time. "No, it's not important."

"Great. Can we get out of here?"

For some reason, this seemed oddly familiar to her.

"Just come with me."

"Okay, I guess."

Sophie fished the list Bex had given her out of her pocket. She scanned it until she found what she wanted

_Linh Song_

_Location: Foxfire Infirmary._

Sophie sighed. She'd had enough of that place for a lifetime, even by elven standards. Grudgingly, she gripped Tam's hand, and leaped away to the infirmary.

* * *

When she arrived, she found Elwin waiting for her.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Mr. Sencen installed a "Foster Alarm" for the infirmary, so that whenever you used your crystal to leap here, it would ring." Elwin gestured to an alarm that looked suspiciously like a fire alarm from the forbidden cities, that had been stolen and modified. There was even a plaque on it reading "Fire Alarm", but the first part had been crossed out and replaced with "Foster". At this point, she wasn't surprised anymore by Keefe's antics. He'd just overwhelmed her.

"I'm actually here to see Linh."

"Linh? Oh, she's been helping me organize this place. Very sweet girl. I'll go get her for you."

As Elwin walked into his office, Sophie noticed that Keefe's drool puddle had vanished, most likely due to the fact that he had a metal mouthguard on, which seemed to be stopping it.

Tam looked at his feet, bored. "Why are we here, Sophie?"

"Because Linh is here."

"Why do we need to see Linh?"

Sophie was at a loss for words. She just went here to drop Tam off, because if anything was off about him, Linh would notice, but she couldn't exactly say that. She needed to keep him her.

Luckily, Tam got distracted. His attention wavered across the room, until it landed on Keefe. "Why does Keefe have that metal thing on?"

"He had a drooling problem, and I suppose this stops it."

"Wish I could've seen what that had looked like. Last time I was here, it was only a tiny puddle."

"It got huge. Fitz tripped on it."

"Is that why he was in crutches?"

"That, and Keefe's locker."

"Wait, what?"

But before Sophie could respond, Linh walked in. She looked frazzled, with stray papers clinging to her hair, but she looked okay. "You wanted to see me Sophie?"

Sophie walked over to Linh and whispered in her ear. "Well, I don't really know how to put this, but there's something off about Tam."

"What do you mean?"

"Look. You see Tam over there?" She gestured to Tam, who was obliviously staring a vial marked "Danger: Do not touch".

"Yes. What about it?"

"What would you expect him to do next?"

"Knowing Tam, he would probably carefully avoid it, and move away from it."

"Just watch."

Tam looked both ways, and then picked up the vial, which started the steam in his hands. He yelped and dropped it, and it broke on the floor. Tam looked around nervously, and slowly backed away from the mess.

"Okay, I think I see where you're coming from. What were you and Tam exactly doing beforehand?"

This was awkward. She didn't really know how to put it to Linh without making her angry. "Let's just say that his mind was altered."

"Tell me what happened! You can't just say that and stop!"

Sophie was getting some serious deja vu right now. Is this what Tam had felt like?

"I'm sorry Linh, I can't."

"Fine, I'll trust you, because you're my friend. You better have a good reason for keeping this from me."

"Linh-"

"You should go now. I'll bring Tam home."

As a shaken Sophie got ready to leap, Tam smiled and waved goodbye. As soon as he did, she inwardly gasped. She finally realized why she thought Ta's behavior seemed familiar.

It was the exact same smile he had made in that one happy memory.

* * *

Is this good? Bad? Who knows! Find out next episode on Elven Love Square: America's favorite fantasy/reality TV show!


	17. Chapter 16

Get ready for yet even more references, because I just finished watching Rick and Morty!

There is a good amount of things I can't reference from that though.

GT: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub!

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: You are asking all the right questions. Well, not all of them. There are a ton of questions that are the right ones, but the ones you asked are part of that group. Okay, I'm confusing myself.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Tam used to be salt, but now he's transformed...**

**...into his final form...**

**CINNAMON!**

**A CINNAMON ROLL!**

**I don't get it either.**

Okay, so first of all...

ONLY TWO PEOPLE COMMENTED ON THIS CHAPTER!

For some reason a lot of people decided to comment for option 2 WHEN THE POLL ENDED.

(screams internally)

Option 1 still won, although it was closer.

Also, for some reason, there's been a huge uptick in new fics being written.

Literally mere minutes after I post a chapter, about 5 new stories have been posted or updated.

IT'S HARD TO READ ALL OF THESE FICS!

Right now I'm just trying to finish wanderling, and I am going to try to update The Abyss of Author-Hating.

Don't know about the reacts or the fluff.

COMMENT!

My brain is currently worn out.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Sixteen**

"I mainly think they're just toying with us, don't you think?" Dex said as he kicked a stone along the path.

He stopped and turned towards her. "That note they left us is the most frustrating thing in the world. It's just so... stupid. In so many ways."

Sophie couldn't help but grin. There was a certain way about when Dex called something "stupid" that was hilarious, especially coming from a Technopath.

"Now, I just think you're jealous that they might have someone smarter than you."

"You don't need smarts to play mind games. You just need to know what ticks someone off."

"It didn't exactly make me angry. Just... confused."

"Huh."

They resumed walking, and Dex resumed kicking the stone.

Sophie grinned, knowing that Dex's reaction to her next question would be all but priceless.

"So, how's the married life going?"

A startled Dex kicked the stone high into the air and promptly tripped all over himself.

Dex glared at her, but couldn't help but laugh himself, and got up and brushed himself off.

"You kicked that thing into space!"

"A startled Technopath can do some pretty awesome things. My foot is registered as a lethal weapon." Dex joked.

"I'm calling you 'Iron Foot' from now on."

"Don't you dare."

They walked on for a little while longer until they started speaking again.

"So, how's it actually going with you and Biana?"

Dex sighed. "Oh, it's been great. She has an amazing heart, she's-"

"From what I've heard about from Tam about how much Fitz talks about me, I'm going to stop you here. You'll probably continue on like this for a while."

"Point taken."

"So, how has coming out been?"

"It's been... difficult. A lot of people don't like it. The first people we told were my parents, who were fine with it. That was the easiest part. When the triplets found out they... hissed at me? I don't really understand them that much. Of course, my parents told Grady and Edaline, who were overjoyed. Alden and Della were positively hyperventilating with joy."

"Now, who are the people I need to beat up for you?"

Dex laughed. "I wish, Sophie. I wish. Tam's been looking at me like he's angry at me, which is usually normal for Tam, except now his face looks like he's imagining my death in thousands of different torturous ways, and-"

"He likes Biana." Sophie blurted out, covering her mouth in shock.

Dex looked at her wide-eyed. "How do you know that?"

Sophie had been waiting to get this off her chest, and she figured if anyone, Dex would understand. She sighed and sat down on the ground. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

Dex looked shocked. "I noticed you had changed, but not like that. Not like that at all."

Sophie hadn't been expecting this to be his reaction. "That was the main thing that was wrong wwith what I just said?"

"I mean, what you did to Tam was cruel, but stuff like that is pretty normal for kids our age. You know, romantic drama and stuff."

"That doesn't mean it was right."

"Of course not. There's no justification for what you did. But I do think you're being a bit too hard on yourself."

"I wiped his memory!"

"Did you intend to do that?"

"Well, not really, I was just being-"

"Impulsive. You've just grown more impulsive. You don't think before you act. That's how you've changed."

She sat in silence, pondering what he had just said.

"Thanks, Dex. I needed that. Out of interest, do elves have people who help people with emotional issues? We have something in the lost cities like that. I think you'd be a good one."

"Yeah, they're called Psychopaths. Psycho as in Psychology. Maybe I would be a good Psychopath."

Sophie burst out laughing. "Seriously?"

Dex grinned. "I know what that means. It's just a name that they have. They're the source of most of the puns at Foxfire."

"Okay Iron Foot, who else deserves my impulsive wrath?"

They got up, and started walking again.

"I think Jensi's got you beat there, Ms. Impulsive. He's been a fierce ally so far."

"Fine. I do want to know, though."

"Well, I thought Marella didn't like it, but when I confronted her, it turned out that she was just sad because Tam was sad. She assured me she was fine with it. Linh was just confused, but okay with it. She's not sure why. The only person who really turned out to not like it was Tam."

"Wow."

"I wonder what Keefe would think."

"I'm sure he would be overjoyed. Also, he probably wouldn't tease you."

"I think he'll get enough out of you and Fitz."

"Yeah. I hope he wakes up soon."

They remained silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Speaking about relationships, how is it going with you and Fitz?"

"Good, I guess. It's hard starting up a relationship again. He has little bursts of anger, and he can't really control them. They're impulsive. And I can relate. I suppose it's something that telepaths do. We break all the rules, in one moment of blindness, but most of the time we remain in control. Talking to him about it helped understand what he was going through that night. Once we reforged our relationship, and understood each other, plus things had finally calmed down, I guess we were just waiting for one of us to-"

"Pop the question?" Dex suggested mischievously.

"Dex!"

"Now I got you back for beforehand, Ms. Impulsive."

Sophie sighed. "Why do people in relationships always make marriage jokes?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because we're too young for them to be mistaken."

The gleaming figure of Havenfield finally came into view.

"Well, I needed this talk. Thanks, Iron Foot."

"No problem, Ms. Impulsive."

At the end of the path, they found Biana waiting for them. "There you are, Pookie!"

Sophie raised her eyebrows. "Pookie?"

Dex was as red as a teakettle. "Maybe not now, Biana."

"I am never letting you live this down."

"Fine."

Dex walked up to Biana. "Well, Sophie, I have to go."

"Okay, bye-bye _pookie_.""

Dex glared at her as Biana gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more!"

"I missed you even more!"

Sophie was seriously going to barf. Then, she had an idea. "Hey Biana! I need someone to take care of Iggy. Do you think-"

"YES! Dex, we can dress him up in a little suit!"

"I'm fairly sure that's animal cruelty-"

"LET'S GO!"

Biana whistled, Iggy jumped into her arms, and they finally leapt away.

* * *

GT: Hey, don't you need to send me to someone?

Me: Why do you want that?

GT: Because you made me remind you.

Me: Well, I've overtaxed my brain just coming up with this dialogue. Okay, then!

GT is up for the taking! As he always is.

GT: If no one volunteers, then what-

Me: Simple. Beavers with chainsaws.

GT: Wait, what?

* * *

This low-quality mini-skit was brought to you by Procrastination: Serving writers since the dawn of time.


	18. Chapter 17

I"M BACK!

And for good.

Now, for a GT skit written by a author who I have been excited to see their interpretation of GT from for a long time, it's ilikethemsalty! (I typed in "Cary Swirls" about twelve times before putting their current username in. Curse you brain!)

* * *

GT: *shivers* Wh-where am I?

Me: *doesn't notice and is too busy cooing at a baby penguin*

Me: Awwww! *claps excitedly as a penguin slides down a snowy hill*

GT: I-I'm freezing here you know!

Me: Aww look at it go! Go penguin! *claps*

Me: *finally notices GT* Wait, GT, what are you doing here?

GT: Aren't you… supposed to be torturing me or something?

Me: *snaps fingers and a calendar appears, marked on every day except for today as 'watch cute penguins'* Dang it, you're right. *squints* Yeah, today's not a penguin watching day. Sorry for that misunderstanding.

Me: Sorry cute penguin. I'll watch you later. *pets penguin*

GT: Isn't that interfering with nature?

Me: Shut up. *rubs hands together maniacally* All right, GT. You ready?

GT: Umm, no—

Me: Great! *snaps fingers and a couch appears in the middle of the snow* Sit, sit.

GT: *suspiciously sits*

Me: *sits down* *snaps fingers and two cups of tea appear* Here, have some tea.

GT: *takes the tea suspiciously*

Me: *sips tea* So, what's the status with you and Stina?

GT: Isn't this supposed to be torture?

Me: straight to the point, I see. *sighs*

GT: No, no, wait—

Me: *snaps fingers* *a chainsaw appears* Just got it polished, you like?

GT: *whimpers* Please don't hurt me.

Me: I would never *chainsaw buzzes* dream of it. *approaches GT with the chainsaw roaring*

GT: *flinches back* Please don't use that thing on me. I prefer myself whole.

Me: Wait what? I just wanted your opinion on it. It's got a new paint job too *proudly holds it up*

GT: *sighs in relief* Oh, well, it seems nice I guess.

Me: ONLY NICE? *chainsaw starts roaring more loudly*

GT: Very very nice! *trembles*

Me: *lowers chainsaw* Thank you. *smiles brightly* *sets chainsaw down* Sorry, I just wanted to know, cause green can be too bold, especially on chainsaws, you know?

GT: *nods weirdly* Yeah.

Me: yeah sorry. Ok now we can get to the actual torture.

GT: wait what?

Me: *snaps fingers and a book appears* hmm, let's see, *strokes book* we could always go with the classic nails on chalkboard thing— nah…. Or maybe the whole compliment to make 'em break-

GT: Are you- you're literally reading a book on how to torture people? Amateur hour.

Me: *slams book closed* did-you-just-call-me-an-amateur?

GT: Yeah didn't you hear me?

Me: *chuckles, quietly at first, and then a full on evil laugh* YOU NEVER INSULT A WRITER ON BEING AN AMATEUR IN TORTURE! Dude, didn't you learn anything from your creator?

GT: yeah my whole childhood consisted of— what are you doing?

Me: *slowly circles GT* I know where you're weak, GT. *picks up chainsaw and casually strokes it*

GT: Ummm, ok—

Me: You're funny.

GT: Wait what—

Me: You're an icon.

GT: Why are you doing this-

Me: You light up the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters.

GT: *visibly scared* nobody's complimented me before.

Me: You're- *searches for a compliment* uh, brave?

GT: *trembles*

Me: You're- an interesting character.

GT: *faints*

Me: *snorts* wait that actually worked? *checks book* hmm. 'works on 2 percent of insecure, tortured characters. Results not guaranteed.' Guess he's in the 2 percent quartile. Ok, time for you to go home, GT. *rolls GT into a small coffin* sorry if it's uncomfortable, dude, I was out of other containers. *tosses coffin into the ocean* BYE!

* * *

Thank you ilikethemsalty!

Now, let me explain about my earlier statement:

I've procrastinated a lot with wanderling, and it's taking dangerously long to complete. So, to make a long story short, wanderling is COMING OUT ON AN INTERVAL! A DEPENDABLE ONE, WITH HIATUS INSURANCE!(Aka prewritten chapters).

Every 1-3 days I will be posting a new chapter!

Please make this work worth it by commenting. It shows that people read and enjoy this, and it gives me motivation to write more, But I will never hold this story hostage for comments, no matter how little we get.

I recently got a VR headset, so anyone who has one will understand why I went on that hiatus.

Anyone who doesn't should buy one. Seriously, it's amazing.

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: My answer is simply yes. I'll put you back on the GT torture list!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Fun fact: The ****psychopath joke was inspired by a comment by Mythicalis4real, who hasn't been on here in a while. Hope they come back soon. I'm glad you liked it! Just keep that chapter in mind while you're reading this one.**

**thereisaredeemer: GT's skits can be confusing out of context. GT was an OC I created who developed over the chapters, and I had the idea of sending him to other authors to see their take on him. It was really cool to see an idea and a personality I came up with interpreted by different writing styles. So yes, I really do send him to people, and they write a funny interaction between them and GT and send it to me. If you'd like to do one, you can let me know. Answering your first question: Yes. Your second question: Read the chapter and you'll see. That's all I'm saying. Third quetion: That is a really good question, and one I can answer. Keep asking questions like these. Yes, team valiant is still together, although not very active as of now. But maybe that will change?**

**ilikethemsalty: That's okay. Although for some reason I keep calling you Cary out of force of habit.**

**Sarah: YES! YES! THANK YOU! YEAAAAHHH!**

**GT: (pulls party popper)**

**We got our first piece of serious criticism! Thank you! As an author, I know that not everybody will like my writing style, and that's fine. The fact that you spoke out about it shows that you're a good critic. Thanks!**

**Multishipping101: Thanks! Marella on the cover would be pretty cool too.**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Seventeen**

She had really done it now.

As Sophie unsurely approached Everglen, she reflected on how she had gotten into this mess in the first place.

It had all started about an hour after Dex and Biana left. She had just finished cleaning Verdi, and had feathers all over her. That was when the call from Fitz came.

"Sophie, I just saw Iggy walk by my room wearing a white disco suit."

"Biana."

"Let me guess, she and Dex were being-"

"Barf-worthy? You bet."

"You should try having to be in the same building as them."

"Do they even go out for dates?"

"What's a date?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Dating has a slightly different meaning in the Elvin language."

From there she had explained what it was, and of course, Fitz being the hopeless romantic he was-

"Well, why don't we try that? It would be so romantic! I could set up a diner in the ballroom..."

And he just went on from there. She had agreed to it, partially because it could indeed be romantic, and also partially to get him to stop talking. It seemed to be one of life's mysteries why people were so endearing when they were rambling on and on.

Sophie took a deep breath, walked into Everglen, took a right and stepped into an... old-fashioned diner?

The entire ballroom had been transformed into a perfect replica of a human diner that seemed to be called "The Counter". It was complete with everything, including jukeboxes, old newspaper articles featuring the diner hung up on the wall, and a recruitment poster for the Vietnam war. She suddenly felt overdressed, considering that she was wearing a regal cape outfit.

Fitz noticed her and walked over to her. He was wearing a ridiculous old-timey outfit that blened right in with the diner.

"Like it?"

"Just... how?"

"None of this is actually real, Sophie. Look." He placed his hand on the table, and it passed right through it.

"What the-"

"It's just light. A flasher just took our existing information on the latest human food givers, and replicated it through balls of light."

"Where did you find that outfit?"

Fitz grinned. "What do you mean? You're wearing it as well."

Sophie looked down and saw that, she was indeed wearing it as well.

"It's all light."

"Yep."

"Well, let's take a seat, shall we?"

"Indeed we shall."

They took a seat. (At this point Sophie didn't even want to know how that worked), and a waiter came over to their table. "May I take your orders?"

"Okay, ummm..." Fitz squinted at his name tag. "Not Grady. Nice name."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'll take whatever 'veal' is. That sounds like a tasty plant!"

"Wait, Fitz, that's not-"

"And what will you be having, miss?"

"I'll just have a potato."

Fitz looked at her horrified. "Why would you eat an animal?"

"Potatoes aren't animals."

"Really? Because I'm fairly sure-"

"Will that be all?"

"I guess so."

The waiter left, and walked back to the counter with their orders.

"Is any of this food real?"

"It's all just light."

"Also, do you even know what veal is?"

"Well, not really."

Considering that he would probably be traumatized if he found out he ordered it, she decided not to tell him. She yelled over to the waiter. "Cancel the veal!"

"Hold on, was veal actually meat?"

"I'm afraid so."

Fitz looked like he had just swallowed a rock. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, now what do we do?"

"I mean, what do people usually do when they go on a date?"

"It's sort of hard to explain. But they.. talk?"

"Okay."

"There's something actually on my mind I need to ask you. When you and Dex were talking, and you said you'd tell me later, what were you talking about?"

Fitz looked uncomfortable. "Well, you see-"

But they were interrupted by a commotion coming from the counter.

They looked over and saw Not Grady running towards them. He ripped off his name tag, and took off his hat. Fitz gasped. "It's Grady! Wait, what happened to Not Grady?"

Sandor and Bo emerged from the counter as well. Grady pulled his boy-bat out with a menacing touch, and pointed it at Fitz. "You. You're going down! No boy gets to be within three feet of my daughter and gets away with it!"

But then, the triplets, who were apparently disguised as a jukebox, pinned Grady to the floor. "This was our date to crash! We haven't had a cameo in like, three chapters!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I have no idea!"

As the fight escalated, both Sandor and Bo got in on the action.

Fitz leaned in and whispered to Sophie. "Do you want to ditch this place and go to the Panakes tree?"

Sophie shot him a grin. "You read my mind."

They both grabbed each other's hands, and leaped away.

Sophie sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree, and Fitz sat down next to her. They both looked up at the brilliant blue sky, dotted with little clouds. Fitz closed his eyes and inhaled. "We should have just done this in the beginning."

"Agreed. If anything's a date, this is."

"Yep." Fitz mimicked Biana's voice. "But I would enjoy being anywhere in the world, pookie, as long as I was with you."

Sophie snorted with laughter. "Did she actually say that?"

"And more. I may consider getting earmuffs."

"Same here. And that's just for their visits."

They both sat up, and Fitz turned around to look at her. "Although, that definitely does apply for me as well. The only reason I went through the trouble of setting up the diner was because of you."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, Fitzroy Avery Vacker."

"Well, I have something that might be even sweeter."

_HE"S GONNA KISS YOU HE'S GONNA KISS YOU!_

_Plus,-_

But they were kissing before her brain could even finish that sentence.

This was a definite first for her. She had never had a "romantic" kiss before, and she had been missing out.

After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled away. Instead of being embarrassed or shocked, Fitz was beaming and content. She felt better about her relationship than she had in a long time. They had been through some serious drama, but any lingering problems between seemed to be finally swept away, both of them finally in harmony with each other.

Fitz's eyes were sparkling, and without a doubt in the world, he said it.

"I think I'm in love with you, Sophie Foster."

"And I think I'm in love with you."

As soon as they started kissing again, they heard someone clearing their throat. They quickly broke apart, faces beet red, and saw Linh, who was watching them with an amused grin on her face. "Well, it's nice to see you lovebirds making out, but we need you. We're finally going to wake up Keefe.

* * *

For Sokeefe shippers:

**A public service message by IStillHopeForSophex:**

**Other uses of this chapter! (for Sokeefe shippers)**

**Using it to pick up animal droppings!**

**Use it as a coaster!**

**Throw it at someone!**

**Throw it at GT!**

**Eat it with syrup!**

**And many more exciting possibilities! **


	19. Chapter 18

Just on the edge of the interval! Just.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the GT skit from the one and only Abubble124!

* * *

Me: Is plotting for taking over the world, and writing gay keeper of the lost cities fanfiction at the same time.

GT: *Walks into one of my reviews*

Me: Who... Who are you?

GT: I don't know.

Me: I'm very confused.

GT: Same.

Me: *After reading all of wanderling instead of doing math homework*

Me: I like you.

GT: Taken, Sorry.

Me: NOT LIKE THAT

GT: Oh. Aren't you going to like, tie me to a chair and demand something from me or something.

Me: Is that something you would like me to do?

GT: Uhhhhhhh, no?

Me: *Snaps*

GT: *Finds himself in a chair with his hands tied*

GT: Where are we by the way? And why... Why is there pictures of Nico Di Angelo on the wall?

Me: It's my room. AnYwAy. Would I make a good vampire?

GT: What?

Me: I think I would make a good vampire, but I don't know. Do vampires write Gay Fanfiction? What would I rather be? An author or a vampire, or-

GT: You already spend all your time inside hiding from the sun. And you already obsess over spilled blood, like mine?

Me: Oh, right, torture.

Me: *Brandishes war sword from greek era*

GT: Oh! That's a cool sword!

Me: Yeah, I think so too. You know, I'm not going to torture you. Go back to your girlfriend dude. *Throws GT out of my window*

GT: OHHH NOOOOO, SUNLIGHT!

* * *

Thank you Abubble124!

Comments!

**Abubble124: Wow, I didn't know I had that much power. Anyways, glad you liked it? I was about to put an exclamation point there, but then I looked at the mass of words in your comment and was reminded of Bob from that movie, Monsters Vs. Aliens, and then- never mind. I'm just really bore.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Caramel syrup, obviously. **

**The fourth wall has already been broken many, many times, you just need to know where to look.**

**Is there anything Biana wouldn't do concerning Iggy?**

**I'll put you on the list.**

**None taken. And don't make assumptions about anything, no matter how trivial.**

**Most people don't order it.**

**I had to google that one to make sure.**

**Or is it?**

**Waffles?**

**That's what I'm doing as well.**

**Who needs a reason?**

**Fine by me.**

**Nice to know there's someone else who has that problem.**

**You're welcome. And I didn't just read all of them, I replied to all of them.**

**It could be longer.**

**Okay!**

**A very obsessed fangirl: If you want a time machine, then I recommend using a form of time travel called "Re-reading the chapters", and keep reading chapter 6 over and over again until the disgust goes away.**

Interval!

This chapter's short, I know, but it represents a giant turning point. Also, I may need to go into hiding.

Seriously, please don't kill me.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Eighteen**

"It's simple, really." Linh explained to them as they walked into the infirmary.

"How so?"

"Well, Tam, through shadowflux probing, had managed to find a 'wall' of sorts. Essentially, it's like a dam, keeping Keefe's memories and consciousness at bay, until it was broken."

"And how do we break it?"

"The only way to break it is through sheer telepathic force, according to Tam. You and Fitz are cognates, and since you've obviously patched things up," Linh raised her eyebrows as she said this, and Sophie and Fitz blushed, "you should be able to break it and wake up Keefe. It will take a couple minutes for the memories to spill back in, and then he'll awaken."

They made it to Keefe's cot, which was surrounded by Dex, Biana, Jensi, Marella, Tam, Wylie, and Lord Cassius.

Lord Cassius noticed them, and gestured to the others to move back. "I'll be right here with you, keeping in tune with your emotions. If you feel panicked or agitated or anything like that, I'll have Tiergan over there pull you out." He gestured to Sir Tiergan, who was lurking in the corner.

"Thanks."

"No problem. And Sophie?"

Sophie looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Try to get my son back in one piece, will you?"

Sophie's mouth rested into a determined position. "I'll try Lord Cassius, I'll try."

Fitz and Sophie rested their palms on Keefe's forehead. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Tiergan started the countdown. "I want you to give it every ounce of energy you have in three,"

Sophie braced herself.

"Two,"

Fitz scrunched up his forehead in concentration.

"Go!"

Sophie found herself in a gray void, just as she remembered. Fitz was there as well. "Sophie, everything we say in here, we say in real life."

"Got it. Now, where's the wall?"

"Look." He gestured to a patch of slightly darker gray, that was in a rectangular shape.

"Okay, now push!"

Sophie concentrated her energy onto the wall. She pushed it into it, not letting it get out. The more and more energy she put into the wall, the harder and harder it got to contain it. She yelled at Fitz. "I can't hold it much longer! Why isn't it breaking?"

"We need more energy!"

"I can't handle anymore! What should we do?"

Fitz cursed under his breath. "I didn't want to do this, but we have no choice!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sophie, you have to forgive me."

"Why? What are you doing?"

Fitz yelled at the top of his lungs. "I need backup! It's time!"

"Are you talking to me?"

"No!"

"Then who-"

All of a sudden, a third force extremely powerful force joined in the pushing. It imparted massive amounts of energy, and the wall imploded under the massive influx. The memories starting spilling out, and Sophie pulled out to the real world.

She gasped and caught her breath. "We did it! Tiergan, thanks for the boost-"

But she was cut short when she saw the expressions of everyone in the room. They were all shell-shocked, and looking at one direction, including Tiergan. She turned around, and saw that the helper apparently wasn't Tiergan after all, as a shocked Dex took his shaking hands off of Keefe's forehead.

* * *

Friend: Why do you have so many proxies and security measure for your computer?

Me: So my fans can't track me down. Watch. (A camera feed shows up on computer)

(We see that there is a giant horde of fans outside a house in siberia)

Fan: Attack!

Friend: Wow, they are just ripping the house to shreds.

Me: Yeah, my security threw them way off.

Friend: Huh.

Me: Wait, what's that in your pocket?

Friend: It's a bomb. (tears off mask, revealing them to be a crazed fan)

Me: Well, I guess you found me. But... You do realize that you're on a zoom call with me, right?

Fan: Wait, what? (explodes)

Me: They fell right into my trap. Silly fans. MUAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

This badly written spy story was written to distract you from killing me. Next chapter coming soon! (or not)


	20. Chapter 19

Late for my interval as usual!

Nobody successfully killed me, so that's a plus!

I'm trying to get these out ASAP, so no GT skit today.

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy****: I would never ignore Dex. That's a crime against humanity committed only by**** *cough* Shannon Messenger*cough*. Siberia just popped into my head.**

**Abubble124: Shunning authors about cliffhangers only makes them want to write them more, Encouraging them also does that. Basically, you can't stop us.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Your shady black belt protection squad came to my house, but all they did was ask me for cookies and ask me if I wanted to see their pog collection. No idea what that's about.**

**MarellaIsTheBest: Wait, he didn't seem relevant already? I need to try harder!**

I am working and working and working for you guys! Also taking a lot of breaks to watch cartoons and Agents of Shield.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Nineteen**

Sophie was speechless. Incapable of thought. Everybody remained in silence, until Dex broke it.

"So, I can understand I need to do some explaining."

Nobody interjected, everyone in the room still speechless.

Dex cleared his throat. "A couple years ago, I wanted to be a telepath. That obsession faded over time, but, somehow, I manifested completely by accident."

"During the attack on Everglen a few weeks ago, I was trying to surprise attack one of the Neverseen, the Psionipath I think, so we could get to them. He noticed me, and I grew extremely panicked. Just as he was about to open his mouth to warn the other Neverseen, I wished with all my might that he would be silent, and when he opened it, no sound came out."

Tiergan stuttered nervously. "That's some v-v-very advanced telepathy for the first t-t-time."

Fitz intervened. "I know. A couple days later, Dex came to me, and told me what had happened. He didn't want anyone else to know. It was hard to agree, but I kept his privacy, and we tried to figure out how powerful he was. After putting him through the tests we got the results, which were-"

"Level 3." Dex said shakily.

Tiergan looked like he was about to have a stroke. "You can't be serious!"

"We used the gauntlet."

Tiergan turned white. He attempted to speak, but it was too much for him, and he collapsed in a dead faint.

Fitz quickly turned to Sophie. "If you were wondering, telepathy is measured in levels. Level 1 is minor telepathy, such as simply being able to read unprotected minds. Level 2 is what you're at, where you have extremely strong telepathy, can break any barrier, and keep yourself completely protected, with increased telekinetic strength to boot. And level 3..."

Fitz didn't finish that thought, letting it hang in the air, imagining what that could be like.

Fitz continued. "The gauntlet is the rock-solid telepathy test that determines it. There's no fooling the gauntlet. If it says Dex is a level 3, he's a level 3."

Sophie found the strength to speak. "This is a whole lot to digest. Does anyone else know?"

Dex jumped in. "No one else, not even my parents. I was afraid, and unsure. We were just waiting for the right time, but it never seemed to come."

Everyone remained in silence, the information processing in their heads.

Lord Cassius was the first one to come to. He cleared his throat. "Well, let's move Tiergan off the ground, shall we?"

Everyone was trying to make themselves busy, and return to a sense of normalcy, but it clearly wasn't working. Linh had her finger on Keefe's neck, monitoring Keefe's pulse, considering he could wake up any minute, but Linh kept squeezing her hands randomly, and Fitz had to intervene to prevent her from choking him. Marella tried to organize the vials on Elwins desk, but her hand kept bursting into flames, and setting off the concoctions. Jensi was just staring at the wall, not even trying anymore. Biana looked like she wanted to murder Fitz for keeping the secret from her, but she kept getting distracted before she could throttle him by Dex, who was guiltily trying to revive Tiergan. The only people who seemed relatively normal were Lord Cassius and Wylie, who were trying to find Elwin for when Keefe woke up. Sophie really didn't know what to think or do. It seemed like the reality she thought she knew was falling to pieces in front of her eyes, and she was just too tired to pick up the shards.

As soon as Fitz managed to get Linh to let go of Keefe, he immediately rushed over to her, and squeezed her hand. He looked her in the eyes. "Sophie, I'm really sorry about keeping this from you. It's just that... I just wanted to respect Dex's wishes. What happened to him was something huge, something that I never know even could happen."

Sophie sighed and looked over the her side. "I forgive you, Fitz. I understand. It's just that, well, if you had told me a couple months ago what has happened in the past couple weeks, they would think you had gone insane. But now, here we are, and it seems that nothing is as it seems. It's going to be great to get Keefe back, but at what price? Judging by what has happened recently, I wouldn't be surprised as soon as he woke up, Dex suddenly turned into a pickle."

Fitz looked at her curiously. "What's a pickle?"

"It's a plant you eat."

"Is it a fruit or a vegetable?"

"I'm... not entirely sure."

Fitz took a deep breath. "You know, there's something I've been wondering about that would happen when Keefe woke up."

Sophie let go of his hand. "What is it?"

"Well, what was the one thing that got in the way of our relationship in the beginning?"

"The alicorns, and... Keefe."

"Exactly. We managed to get back together, but only when he wasn't around. And since then our relationship has-"

Sophie finished his sentence. "Never been better."

"Right. So if he wakes up..."

He let the unfinished sentence hang in the air.

"Fitz, he's your best friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Of course not. But still, I am worried."

Sophie pecked him on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mr. Paranoid. We'll deal with whatever comes our way."

Fitz blushed adorably. "Thanks, Ms. Impulsive. I'll keep that in mind."

Sophie glared at him. "How do you know that nickname?"

Fitz simply grinned and glanced over at Dex.

Dex sheepishly waved at them,.

Sophie sent a death stare at Dex. "I am going to kill him for that."

"Good luck with that."

"Mr. Paranoid and Ms. Impulsive, we make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Fitz smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Dex finally finished reviving Tiergan, and he groaned and got off the ground. "That floor was not comfortable."

All of a sudden, Linh yelled as loud as she could. "Guys! Guys! He's waking up!"

Everybody crowded around Keefe's cot as fast as they could.

After a moment of silence, Keefe's eyelids flew open, and he immediately sat up, and promptly barfed. After a couple seconds, he weakly sat up, looked around, and grinned. "So, what did I miss?"


	21. Chapter 20

Currently in zombie state. Instead of brains though I've been hankering for waffles. Tasty waffles, with lots of syrup.

As you can see, I'm extremely tired.

Now, here's what happened to GT!

* * *

GT: *looks around* NO, NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!

MM (mystery man): don't worry, she moved out. But she *shudders* left all her sokeefe, sophiana, and kam things here

GT: oh, thank mallowmelt. *pauses* wait, I thought she shipped sokeefe? Either way, ew.

MM: multishipper. Common for her kind.

GT: *looks around blank, empty room with NO kotlc memorabilia* nice place.

MM: I burned all her things.

GT: oh, good decision (thinking) this guy is nice.

Shadows: *twitch*

GT: ... did you see that? And what's your name?

MM: call me Igor.

Weird flute: *starts playing*

Shadows: *wiggle*

Igor: here, have a seat.

Meanwhile in the shadows:

Me: come on, let me out! He's right there!

Tam: I don't know why I agreed to help you...

Me: I gave you mallowmelt. Now lemme out!

Igor (actually MidnightBunnyy's best friend in a disguise): *winks at shadows*

Me: that's the cue!

Tam: *releases shadows*

Igor (who will henceforth be known as Bluey, for reasons unknown): *flings off cloak, revealing a kotlc shirt*

Me: *silently creeps up behind GT*

GT: IGOR! BETRAYAL!

Me: *squirts lemon juice in GT's eyes* that's for sophiana!

Me: *throws salt in papercuts* this is for kam!

Tam: *silently reads kam fanfiction*

Me: *trips* AND THIS IS FOR SOKEEFE!

Me: *throws book in face* AND SOMEONE PLEASE APPRECIATE MY REFERENCES!

GT: what does that have to do with me?!

Me: NOTHING BUT IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!

Bluey: since there are moments that the words don't reach, doing something physically, like throwing books at your face, helps diffuse her anger. I don't know why.

GT: oh that makes sense.

Me: I DON'T *dumps unidentifiable substance on GT's head* MAKE SENSE!

Me: *shoves in box*

Cat: you forgot me.

Me: oops, sorry for dexing you. Go with the FedEx guy and make sure IStillHopeForSophex gets this card

FedEx guy: are you sure?

Me: yeah, just put her on the dashboard

FedEx guy:... if you say so

*at IStillHopeForSophex's house*

FedEx guy (who still doesn't have a name; someone should give him one): I have this box for you... it's screaming again... and this bunny

Cat: I have a card for you

Card (it talks now): Dear IStillHopeForSophex,

I hope this letter finds you in good health - but anyway, GT's hair turned pink and green for some reason, so you might want to fix that. You should also tell people to PM me if they got the references I made (They should at least get the Hamilton ones). I hope you appreciate me bringing the word count up by 444 words. Well, now it's 448 words... 450... Ok, you get the point.

Hugs,

MidnightBunnyy

* * *

Thank you MidnightBunnyy!

Comments!

**Abubble124: Did I hear the call of the Himalayan mountain goat?**

**MidnightBunnyy: I've always wanted to see hamilton. But whenever I go there they always insist that I can't bring my giant mutant spider-monkey in with me, but they DO let me bring it when I saw wicked. Honestly, the system is messed up.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Dex being relevant is something that every fic should have by law.**

**MarellaIsTheBest: There is nothing more satisfying than Dex becoming relevant. That and chucking squirrels at people.**

It was hard writing Keefe for this chapter at first. but then I got the hang of it.

This is probably the worst cliffhanger yet- or ever. No, seriously, this is on a different level than all previous ones.

Also, I found my writing style!

I realized that I really hate unnecessary filler, like pointless conversation or details just to take up space in the chapter. So I've decided that this is going to be all the good stuff, like a sandwich: only plot and story(peanut butter and jelly), without extra stuff no one really wants(the bread being too big so that you're basically just eating bread).

Essentially my writing style is more enjoyable.

Also, I want everyone to keep this in mind:

When reading this, try not to stick with the mindset you started reading with. For instance, maybe you didn't really like a character, but they redeem themselves, yet you still continue not liking them because you still have the same mindset from before. (I am not talking about Fitz. This is purely an example.) When you read wanderling, try having a mindset that considers the previous actions of the characters, instead of not recognizing any of their character arcs making progress. It'll make reading this, and other fanfiction in the future more enjoyable, with the obvious exception of pure fluff.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty**

Keefe rubbed his eyes. "Man, how long was I out for-"

But he was interrupted by Fitz grabbing him in a bear hug. "I can't believe it! You're finally awake!"

Keefe coughed. "Try not to choke me to death, maybe?" Fitz sheepishly let go, only for Dex to join in tears in his eyes. "I thought you would never wake up again!"

Keefe tried to resist, but it looked like it was futile. Eventually, Dex let go, and Keefe winced and rubbed his ribcage. "I'm assuming that that's all?"

Sophie broke out of her staring and promptly punched him in the gut. Keefe was so surprised he fell back onto his cot. "That's for taking the stupidest risk in the world, and making us worry for almost a year. You better never go that close to death again mister, because then I'm going to kill you. Understand?"

Keefe tilted his head up and groaned. "Yes, Ms. Foster. Do I get top marks in not dying class yet? Because you know that I can't make any promises involving making fun decisions, especially if they happen to annoy you." He winked at her.

Sophie sighed. "That's Keefe alright."

Keefe put on a mock insulted face. "Really Foster, did you think this wasn't the one and only extremely handsome Keefe Sencen?"

But before he could say anything else, Linh kicked him in the gut again, and toppled him to the ground. "Oh, I know this is the one and only Keefe Sencen, alright. The one and only Keefe Sencen who made the absolute dumbest, idiotic, mentally insane decision and stressed us to the point of no end! Just a fair warning, brace yourself."

"Really? What else could you do?"

Elwin and Biana stepped towards him. Linh grinned. "You'll see."

As everyone else in the room beat up Keefe, Sophie grabbed her leaping crystal and leaped away to Havenfield.

* * *

Grady and Edaline looked at her oddly. "So, honey, why aren't you at the infirmary with Keefe? He just woke up. Wouldn't you want to see him?" Edaline asked.

Sophie played with a strand of hair between her fingers. "I don't know, I guess. I think I just needed some space. It's just different, you know? We've spent all this time trying to wake up Keefe, and now that he actually is awake, it's a bit tense. We don't know what Gisela did to him, or if he was even supposed to wake up yet, and it just all just feels so weird."

Edaline looked at her sympathetically. "I understand, honey. Change is never easy."

Grady interjected into the conversation. "Well, I'm glad that you aren't there with _that boy._ Now that he's awake, he's a threat again."

Edaline glared at Grady. "You know fully well that Sophie's together with Fitz-"

"He's just a magnet for danger!"

"You could make that same argument for her and all of her friends."

"Exactly! She should have no friends!"

"Grady!"

Sophie sighed and walked up to her room. Today she had had possibly the best time of her life, yet there was still something incomplete.

* * *

_Thunk._

Sophie looked up from her bed, startled by the noise coming from her window.

_Thunk._

She got up, and walked over to her window and looked out of it. As soon as she did, a rock promptly hit her forehead.

Sophie grumbled. "Keefe, I know you're down there!"

She looked down, and sure enough, there was Keefe, about to throw yet another rock.

Keefe noticed her and put the rock down. "There you are, Foster! I thought I was going to have to break the window to get your attention!"

Sophie squinted at him, unsure of what was going on. "Why are you here, and how have you not activated any of the boy-traps Grady put down?"

Keefe smiled. "It's a trade secret, Foster. Now, if you would be so kind as to come down here?"

"Fine, but this better not be a prank."

She grudgingly trudged down the stairs, and out the door, to where Keefe was.

"Okay, what is it?"

Keefe grinned. "Well, it was first just to annoy the heck out of you."

Sophie rolled her eyes.

Keefe's voice softened. "But the real reason why I came here was to ask you this: Ever since I woke up, you don't seem like yourself. It's like you're trying to distance yourself from me. What's going on?"

Sophie stared at him. "We literally had only one interaction before this. How did you even begin to guess that?"

"Empath, remember?"

"Fine."

"So, what is it?"

"You are relentless."

"Remind you of anyone?"

Sophie stopped for a moment before she realized it. "Me? Really?"

"You said it, not me, Foster." Keefe said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What- no I-"

"What is it?"

"Fine. It's just that... well, me and Fitz got back together, and..."

Keefe interrupted her. "Hold up, judging by your emotions when you said the word "Fitz", you guys have gotten pretty serious."

"Exactly. And well, it's just that... in the beginning, you always, well-"

"Got in the way."

It took Sophie a while before she could respond. "Yes."

They just both remained in silence, until something completely unexpected happened...

_We're back baby!_

_It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_I went on the tonight show with Jimmy Fallon!_

Her brain procured an imaginary television set, with the footage playing.

_Jimmy Fallon: Okay, okay, I can't believe this, but today we have a very special guest: Sophie Foster's Heart!_

_Audience: (Cheers)_

_Heart: I wanted to be on Kimmel._

_Audience: (laughs)_

The imaginary TV disappeared.

_Anyways, remember how we're some weird telepath-empath mix up?_

_I'm the brain. I remember everything._

_So, anyways, why don't we just use our empath powers to find out what Keefe's feeling?_

_Is that even canon?_

_IT IS NOW!_

_Screw it. Let's do this!_

_Let's see, it looks like he's holding in a fart._

_A big one._

_He's feeling ashamed?_

_No, I think it's happy._

_No, wait! It can't be!_

_IT IS! SON OF A-_

Before her brain could finish the thought, she blurted it out.

"Keefe, this may be a weird question, but, well... Do you have a crush on me?"

Keefe looked at her surprised, but then it faded, replaced by anxiety. He took a deep breath in and gave his response.

"Yes."

* * *

No joke, I think I've outdone myself.


	22. Chapter 21

**Side character daycare center:**

GT: Huh. You know, I've been here for while now. The author hasn't put me in a skit of his own in a while.

(something randomly blows up)

GT: I wonder what he's doing right now. I'll look through my Author-scope to see.

**At the sophexcave:**

Me: THIS IS WAR! (throws waffle)

(waffle hits Fedex guy)

Fedex guy: Sir! I'm just trying to deliver your giant gummy bear!

Me: NO EXCUSES! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! (summons giant waffle monster)

Fedex guy: What the-

**Side character daycare center: **

GT: (looks away from binoculars) Yikes.

GT: (sighs) Well, I guess they don't need me anymore.

GT: (looks out window) Wait, hold on, what's that?

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (crashes through window)

Me: (gets up) Ah, GT! There you are! Those Fedex people will stop at nothing to deliver my package! Come on, I need you!

GT: You really mean it?

Me: Of course I do! It's been a while since we've had a me and you adventure! Just the two of us, against the world!

GT: Yeah! LET'S DO THIS!

(the daycare wall breaks open, and the fedex guy walks ominously toward them)

Me: Welp, we're screwed.

* * *

Yay! Finally, GT's plot is advancing!

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: Oh, I haven't even began to outdo myself. You'll freak out soon enough, trust me.**

**Swiftheart1267: Hilarious wasn't what I was going for, but again, I'm usually naturally hilarious. It's a blessing and a curse. The curse part comes into play mostly at funerals.**

**Abubble124: I have absoulutely no idea how to respond to your comment so me saying that is just going to be my response.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Yeah, in my opinion Grady's personality is the easiest to write.**

I am just working on this and working and working and working and taking extended breaks to play clash royale and look up random emulators on github.

Sorry that this chapter is short.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-One**

"Yes." Keefe repeated shakily. "Yes, I do have a crush on you, Sophie."

This was the first time she had ever seen Keefe blush that hard. Or Keefe blush, period.

Sophie wasn't surprised. Or shocked. Or even unsure of what to do. Deep down, she had known this was coming. Her next actions had to be executed very carefully.

"Keefe, calm down. I had already pretty much guessed that you did."

Keefe looked shocked. "Wha- How?"

Sophie listed them on her fingers. "Well, there was all your remarks about the foster fan club, the only girl that you actually tease is mostly me, more than half of your dumb decisions were made for me, the entire premise of "window sleepovers", essentially almost all of your remarks when were heading to and at the ogre capital,-"

"Sophie, I think I get what you're trying to say here."

"And the fact is, I did have a crush on you."

This time Keefe looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"But the thing was, it was barely a crush. It was just a fluttery feeling I got sometimes, but not actually anything undeniably romantic. And the only person I ever had those types of feelings for was, well, Fitz."

Keefe looked down-stricken. He rubbed his eyes and tried to respond, but Sophie stopped him.

"Keefe, I think any romantic feelings I had for you wouldn't have taken years to show up. I've gotten to know you, appreciate you, and be with you, and if they didn't show up then, they wouldn't show up now. I"m sorry."

Keefe shook his head, taking it all in. He broke into a teary smile. "I've taught you about emotions well, Foster. Too well."

"Hanging around an empath has its perks."

Keefe wiped a tear from his eye. "So I suppose we can't be together anymore now, Foster."

Sophie looked him dead in the eyes.

"Keefe Sencen, don't think for a second that you wouldn't always be my friend. The amount of things you've done for me is amazing, and I would never, ever consider abandoning you, no matter how awkward it gets, or emotional conflicts we get into. You are my friend, and I'm sticking with you."

Keefe stammered. "But... But what about Fitz?"

Sophie smiled. "He'll understand. He's your best friend, you can talk to him about this. And besides, I can't be the only girl you've ever chased after."

Keefe couldn't help but crack a smile himself. "Oh, don't worry Foster, I can guarantee that I'm quite the ladies man."

Sophie helped him up. "You see? That's what I'm talking about. Now, why don't we go let a wild animal loose inside of Foxfire and have some fun? It's been a while since the last stampede you unleashed."

Keefe brushed himself off, cracked his knuckles, and grinned maliciously. "There's nothing I'd like to do more."

* * *

_What is up, KOTLC fandom!_

_Hope you've had a good time!_

_But considering you're reading this you're probably in emotional shock!_

_Yeah, we're breaking the fourth wall, we're pretty much breaking them all._

_Groovy!_

_We also took a trip back to the 70's, so don't mind that._

_I got to see the Fonz!_

_Was he even alive at that time?_

_Anyways you were probably expecting something to be brought up._

_Fitz's theory that Keefe was trying to break him and Sophie apart!_

_Well, in case you were wondering, yes, it was true._

_But to be honest, it was pretty obvious._

_Keefe showing up at the exact moment that they were about to kiss,_

_Every single time except the alicorns!_

_Well, unless you missed the context clues, it's pretty obvious that she knew._

_We left it unlisted for... reasons._

_The author's under a lot of work, alright?_

_And she forgave him, because people do stupid things for love._

_And Keefe is the king of that._

_But the author guessed, that people might miss it and protest._

_So we told you now. Our work here is done._

_Stay safe!_

_And live from New York, it's Saturday Night Live!_

_Wrong show._

_Oh. Sorry._


	23. Chapter 22

I have some explaining to do.

Some serious explaining.

Essentially I had to go on vacation and they didn't have reliable internet access.

Okay, it wasn't that complicated.

I'm really sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long and I am determined to complete wanderling before Unlocked comes out.

The GT skit will happen next chapter.

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: Please stop assuming things, no matter how obvious, considering how I like to write. That's all I'm going to say. As for your other question, no.**

**Abubble124: Never assume anything.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: CAN PEOPLE PLEASE STOP ASSUMING THINGS?! PLEASE?**

**thereisaredeemer(1): Me is you, as in the person who is writing it. GT is short for GTATemp guy.**

**thereisaredeemer(2): I never said it was a Sokeefe fanfic I just said it was possible for Sokeefe to be the otp. And it still is. Don't assume things, and read the chapter.**

**Lilac: Thank you for your extremely helpful comment! Indeed, I am discovering my writing style and I will definitely check out that book! Thanks!**

**bookish-things(1): It had been a couple months since the events of Legacy and they had worked things out. I probably should have clarified that, thanks for noticing.**

**bookish-things(2): You have a point, but I admittedly just really like Fitz-bashing. Had to get it out of my system and get some laughs along the way. Okay, those were all jokes. It's fine if you don't get them, but having to explain sort of takes the fun out them when you do get them.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

Please stop assuming things.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Two**

"Yeehaw!"

Keefe pulled up the reins on Verdi as she crashed and rumbled through the Foxfire hallway.

Keefe looked like he was having the time of his life. "Take that, empathy lessons! Who's invading people's privacy now?" Keefe gleefully yelled at the top of his lungs as he barreled through the empathy classroom. "I am the freaking god of destruction!"

Sophie sighed. Grady was going to go nuts over this. And Mr. Forkle, or Magnate Leto, would probably have a fit. She didn't exactly know why she had agreed to let him do this.

Keefe swerved Verdi dangerously close to Elwin's office before stopping next to Sophie. "I can't believe you don't want to get in on this, Foster!"

Sophie looked up at him with his cute, stupid grin on his face, and couldn't help but smile herself. "I would get lynched by Grady if he caught me doing this with you. Especially considering that you're riding Verdi, who I still don't know how you got them out of their cage. The only reason I'm letting you do this is because-"

"Of my dashing good looks, obviously." Keefe wickedly grinned.

Sophie blushed, unsure of how to respond after what had just happened.

_I think he still likes you._

_Obviously. Logic never stopped anyone from shipping anything, AM I RIGHT KOTLC FANDOM?!_

_Please stop breaking the fourth wall. Fine. But seriously, what should we do about it? I mean, we literally told him that we don't like him._

_Or did we?_

_We very much did._

_Okay, so why is he flirting with us?_

_I think it's because he wants to try to get things back to normal, where it wasn't as awkward._

_Yeah, he probably feels more safe doing it as a joke, now that he knows and Sophie has a boyfriend._

_But what about his feelings for us? It's nearly impossible to completely eradicate someone's feelings for someone. You see,-_

_NO! DO NOT GO DOWN THAT BIOLOGICAL RABBIT HOLE! YOU KNOW FULLY WELL THAT -_

_Relax, I know how low the age of the demographic reading this can be._

_So... We just ignore it?_

_Yep. And maybe in the future, we'll deal with it properly._

_I feel like what we just did was dealing with it properly, and wrapping it up._

_I'm going to let you think about the past books- sorry, events._

_Fine, I suppose so._

Keefe looked at her concerned. "Sophie? Are you okay? You've been standing there mumbling and arguing with yourself for a while. Should I get Elwin?"

Sophie rubbed her eyes. "I'm fine. Just go and cause some more chaos. Have fun."

Keefe leaped back onto Verdi's back. "You don't have to tell me twice." He gleefully set off, the building shaking with every step Verdi made.

Sophie shook her head, grinning. At this point, she was fairly certain that nothing could break Keefe's spirit, not even a coma.

* * *

As Keefe finished up spitting and madly dancing on the last of the wreckage, Sophie started to walk towards the exit, wondering how much trouble she was going to get into for this. Keefe rode up to her, and slid down from Verdi, pulling the T-Rex along with them. "So, that was fun."

"I hope it was. We're going to have a lot of explaining to do."

As they walked outside, a soot-covered Tam immediately appeared in front of them in a flash of light. He coughed and wheezed, and said the four most terrifying words Sophie could've heard at that point in her life. "Wanderling Woods." He clutched his chest. "On fire." He them promptly collapsed on the ground, the ash from him spreading in the air.

* * *

Sophie and Keefe immediately rushed to Tam. Keefe put his hand on Tam's neck. "He's alive, but he inhaled a lot of smoke."

Sophie was panicking. This was bad. Very bad.

_Nice descriptors-_

_SHUT UP!_

She grabbed Keefe and looked him in the eyes. "Keefe, I need you to look after Tam. I need to go to the woods."

Keefe looked confused and scare. "What? Foster, why? You're not a hydrokinetic, why would you want to go there? You'd die! There would be nothing you could do!"

"Keefe, it's life or death important."

"Why?"

Sophie tensed her fists. She was wasting time. "Listen, it had to do with what I saw in the cache, alright?"

Keefe looked at her apprehensively. "I hope you know what you're doing, Sophie."

Sophie grabbed her leaping crystal, and leaped away to the fiery woods.

* * *

She found herself right in front of the biggest blaze she had ever seen in her life. Every single wanderling was enveloped in a malicious fire that she recognized immediately. "Everblaze." she muttered to herself. The Neverseen finally made their move, and it was just as they had described.

She saw Linh and several other hydrokinetics shooting blasts of the main supply of Frissyn at the fire, which only seemed to be growing bigger.

Linh noticed her, and yelled out to her. "SOPHIE! GET OUT OF HERE! THE FIRE WON'T STOP UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO BURN! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FRISSYN TO STOP IT! GO!"

Sophie balked. She could not let it all burn down, but it seemed that might have been the case.

Oralie ran up to her. "I came as soon I heard. Do you think they know?"

Sophie looked at the trees mournfully. "They know at least part of it. Enough to know how to hurt us."

"That cache was only supposed to be known by me and you. Nobody else. Yet, somehow they know."

"So what should we do?"

Oralie shook her head. "To be completely honest, I have no idea."

* * *

They sat there for hours, watching their last hope burn away. They didn't know what to say, so they just stared, until the fire was out.

The entire forest was gone. All of it, from the trees to the grass was burned away, only leaving a charred landscape. Linh and the Hydrokinetics emerged from the fire. Linh approached her, with tears in her eyes.

Sophie took her hand sadly. "I know, it's a tragedy."

Linh looked at her with the most sorrowful expression Sophie had ever seen. "Sophie, it's not that. About an hour ago, Fitz took a visit into the center of the woods, to pay respects to a dead relative. He hasn't come out since."

Sophie's heart stopped. "You don't mean-"

Linh mournfully shook her head yes. "I'm sorry Sophie. We found his body among the ruins. He's gone."

In the smoke-filled sky, above a sobbing girl, a powerful secret destroyed, and defeated hope flew a scrap of paper, with a symbol of the Neverseen eye on it. On the back of it carried a rune, a single rune that held a name that held unimaginable amounts of power, with a veil of mystery.

_Caravel._


	24. Chapter 23

Previously on Intro Adventures:

_**Side character daycare center:**_

_GT: Huh. You know, I've been here for while now. The author hasn't put me in a skit of his own in a while._

_(something randomly blows up)_

_GT: I wonder what he's doing right now. I'll look through my Author-scope to see._

_**At the sophexcave:**_

_Me: THIS IS WAR! (throws waffle)_

_(waffle hits Fedex guy)_

_Fedex guy: Sir! I'm just trying to deliver your giant gummy bear!_

_Me: NO EXCUSES! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! (summons giant waffle monster)_

_Fedex guy: What the-_

_**Side character daycare center:**_

_GT: (looks away from binoculars) Yikes._

_GT: (sighs) Well, I guess they don't need me anymore._

_GT: (looks out window) Wait, hold on, what's that?_

_Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (crashes through window)_

_Me: (gets up) Ah, GT! There you are! Those Fedex people will stop at nothing to deliver my package! Come on, I need you!_

_GT: You really mean it?_

_Me: Of course I do! It's been a while since we've had a me and you adventure! Just the two of us, against the world!_

_GT: Yeah! LET'S DO THIS!_

_(the daycare wall breaks open, and the fedex guy walks ominously toward them)_

_Me: Welp, we're screwed._

* * *

**Now, here's what happened next:**

GT: How did they find us?

Me: I don't know! They must have followed me here!

Fedex guy: Sir, please sign for your package.

Me: NEVER! Quick, GT, to the Sophex-Teleporter!

GT: Original much?

Me: GET IN! (pulls GT in with me)

**At the sophexcave:**

Me: It's worse than I feared! Look outside!

GT: Hot belgian waffles!

(We see a massive army of fedex workers with a cavalry of fedex trucks, and a giant fedex dragon, with Fedex guy riding it.)

Fedex guy:(through a FedEx™ Brand Mega-assault-a-phone™) We have you surrounded! Sign for your package or meet your doom!

GT: Why don't you just sign for the-

Me: No time for talking, GT! We need to think.

GT: You could use the giant mech you have for emergencies.

Me: They have one too. (In the distance we see a giant Fedex mech with a wicked Gun-Sword[Don't ask me what that is, because I don't know either])

GT: Well, what do we do?

Me: There's only one way to get out of this! The only thing that can defeat FedEx is its complete opposite and rival!

GT: Which is who?

Me: The freaking USPS!

GT: Wait, what?

Me: (chanting) I summon the USPS! U! S! P! S! Slowness! Unreliability! Underfunding! It's the triforce of the-

Mailman: USPS! Oh, yeah!(plays wicked guitar solo).

Me: It's my mailman!

Mailman: You bet! Now, let's beat up these guys with the power of (strums guitar) INEFFICIENCY!

(Two more mailman appear, all brandishing electric guitars.)

Mailman: Your package was delivered in 16 days instead of 3! (shoots army with laser)

Fedex army: AAAAAAAAHHH! (starts shooting packages back)

Mailman 2: We don't deliver on sundays, but sometimes we do? (shoots laser at mech)

(mech blows up in massive explosion of shipping stickers)

Mailman 3: We have some form of reliability! (shoots final blast at dragon, destroying it)

Fedex guy: They're too inconvenient! Retreat! Retreat!

Me: Yay! Thanks for saving us, USPS!

Mailman: Anytime! And if you ever need us, throw an onion at a tree and yodel for seven hours straight!

GT: Umm... Okay then.

All the Mailmen: USPS out! (disappears in flash of light)

GT: Well, that happened.

Me: I supposed it did.

* * *

It's the fourth of july! Woo-hoo!

I had to work on this for a while to convey the emotion properly.

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: Only assume things if I tell you to. Yes, it's dipper! Wait, do you watch gravity falls?**

**Swiftheart1267: Nope, fitz is dead. He's dead. For good. Believe me, he's dead.**

**thereisaredeemer: Of course not. I'm not that kind of author. The hydrokinetics got the Frissyn from the alchemists because they could distribute it the fastest.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Being numb to character deaths isn't so bad as long as it's only in what you write.**

**Elizabethornton: Death is not something to wish upon anyone, with the exception of Wham!**

Wanderling is nearing its end! And oh boy, it's going to be a wild ride.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Three**

_Thump. Thump._

Sophie heard the knocks on her door, but she didn't bother to get up.

Edaline's voice filtered through. "Sophie, are you ready now?"

Sophie really didn't want to go to the funeral. All she wanted to do was stay in her room, put her head under her pillow, and just stay there until things were back to normal. Back to the way they were.

Edaline's voice grew softer. "Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but you have to go. Alden and Della are expecting you to speak."

Edaline opened the door and walked over to her. "You can't really think that hiding in your pillow forever is a good idea, unless you've somehow aged backwards several years. "

Sophie heavily sighed and got up. "I know, it's immature, especially considering everything I've gone through, but you just wouldn't understand."

Edaline took her hand. "Well, maybe all of us can. When you speak, just say what you're feeling. That's all. I get that you don't want to confront this more than you already had, but you have to. It's unhealthy. Trust me, I know from experience."

Sophie looked at her. "It's just that none of this seems real, you know? It's all just a rush. I've never had someone this close to me just... pass away."

"It's a terrible experience. Nobody wants it, but you have to take it. You're in shock right now, so that's why you're not breaking down."

"Is that really how it works?"

"I've gone through it. The grief kicks in soon after. Just let it all out."

"I just can't believe this is happening."

"I hoped I would have a chance of never having this conversation with you, but it would've come at some point. This is all very real, Sophie, and it's happening."

Sophie hugged Edaline and let go. "Thanks, mom."

Edaline looked surprised for a moment but then smiled. "Anytime."

* * *

When they arrived, it was a melancholy scene.

The ash on the ground had been cleared out, but it still swept in the wind, creating a gloomy grey fog surrounding the area. The entire area was barren, except for a patch of greenery in the center of the area, with a tiny hole in it, meant for the seed. Surrounding the patch was a crowd of mourners, with a podium for the speakers. Sophie and her parents walked into the crowd, and the service began.

The first person to speak was Mr. Forkle, as Magnate Leto. The speech washed over her, only absorbing the main points. The same continued for the rest of the speakers, for as hard as she tried, her ears just didn't want to be reminded time and time again. Mr. Forkle spoke of justice and injustice. Alden spoke of sorrow, and lost opportunities. Della spoke of fond memories, and longing. Biana's speech lamented on how annoying he had been, and in her own words "how much I miss my (loud sob) lovable, stupid brother for going off (loud sob) and getting himself killed, (loud sob) the stupid idiot.". It was obvious that she had cared for him a lot. Keefe's speech was the only serious speech Sophie had ever heard him say, with not a single joke or prank, instead cherishing his relationship with Fitz, and breaking down in tears at the end.

Finally, it was her turn. She walked up to the podium, took a deep breath, and began to speak

* * *

"Several years ago, I thought I was a human."

"I had lived among them for the first part of my life, until one fateful day, a certain teal-eyed boy came into my life, and changed it forever."

"He brought me into a seemingly magical world, a new world, where I was completely lost on my own. Well, I would've been, if it hadn't been for him."

"He taught me about it, showed me what I could do, and introduced me into this completely new world, where I was able to thrive like I wasn't able to among humans. It was truly a blessing."

"He had been by my side ever since, helping me adjust to my powers, my situation and my incredible new life. He came through for me when things seemed dire, and he's saved my life on multiple occasions."

"At a point, our relationship took a more romantic turn, although it was fractured. After a little bit, it fell apart, but we agreed to remain friends for the time."

"Then, near the end, we got back together. That time it was complete. We were more connected than ever, and I couldn't have been happier. We had dealt with our demons and were ready to be together. But it seems life decided to throw us one more curveball." Tears came to Sophie's eyes.

"Fitzroy Avery Vacker, I loved you more than I could possibly express. You were my anchor in this world, my guide, someone who made life seem a little more bright at even at the darkest of times. Fitz, without you, I feel lost. I don't know what to do."

Sophie wanted to break into tears, but she had to finish this properly.

"I know you would've wanted me to move on. But I just can't. At least not for now. Fitz, I'm not going to rest until justice is served."

"The Neverseen hurt us where it would impact us the most. They want us to grieve and do nothing. We need to take action. The Neverseen say they want what's best, but that simply isn't true. We have to prevent this from ever happening again. I say this now, in front of you all, to let everybody and the Neverseen know, who are no doubt listening to this entire speech right now somehow. Justice will be served. And Fitz will be remembered as the hero who led to their downfall, because they made a huge mistake. They don't know what they've unleashed." Sophie spoke with a cold, calm demeanor, that was more than a little unsettling. Her forehead briefly glowed with a vicious, red pulse.

"We're going to take the fight to the them."


	25. Chapter 24

Things are really heating up.

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: It gave ya the feels. It happened all of us. I recommend checking out these following books: Journal 3, Lost Legends(it's four more amazing gf episodes in comic form.), Dipper and Mabel and the quest for the time pirates treasure, and the webcomics of morningmark.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: The one time I want people to be sure of something they're not sure of it. WHY?**

**Guest: I thought nobody would ever ask. She essentially chased away some of the darkness that had been haunting him for a long time. It's supposed to be implied.**

I'm on the clock right now so I'm just going to get straight into t.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Four**

Sophie walked into the planning room with a sense of anticipation in her step. She had been waiting for something like this ever since the funeral, and just a day afterwards, Mr. Forkle had summoned the black swan together for the exact reason she was hoping: a lead.

As Sophie joined the room, she could already spot the fact that everyone in the room was the same group that was considered trustworthy enough to know that there was a spy. Mr. Forkle had taken no chances with this.

Mr, Forkle cleared his throat. "I assume everyone wants to know why I called this meeting?"

Everyone in the room except Sophie nodded, with Sophie waiting patiently for him to explain to the others what he had told her.

"Well, approximately several hours after the fire on Wanderling Woods, a member of the Neverseen was found trying to get something from the ashes. We captured them, and found out what they were trying to grab: a map. A map that lead to their base of operations, where every high ranking member of the Neverseen resides and plans."

"We weren't sure of the legitimacy of the map until it was revealed that the member in question was Gethen."

He paused for the moment, letting it sink in.

"There is no way a high ranking member of the Neverseen, especially Gethen, would do something as risky and foolhardy as that unless the map really does contain the locations of their headquarters."

"As Sophie said in her moving speech, the Neverseen killed someone who in no way deserved to die, not even by their supposed "standards"."

"Now we have a chance to take down the Neverseen once and for all, and avenge the wrongs that have been committed."

Mr. Forkle took a deep breath, and continued on with the plan.

"The Neverseen's base is hidden in a system of deep caverns, and the only way to reach it is through stone walkways built long ago by dwarves, hanging over even deeper ravines. This mission is nothing but dangerous."

"If you choose to embark on this, there will be a high chance of death. I will completely understand if anyone in this room refuses to undertake this mission."

Mr. Forkle cast his gaze upon everyone in the room. "Whoever wants to go, raise your hand. Whoever doesn't, remain still. Again, this is extremely dangerous and no one is pressuring anyone to do this at all."

The room fell silent, with everyone waiting for someone to raise their hand.

Then, one hand stuck out. The group of people parted, to reveal Dex, with his hand raised up in the air.

Dex's face was as hard as stone. "It's time the Neverseen got what they deserved. No matter the cost."

Slowly, the entire room gradually raised their hands, still looking at Dex in awe.

Mr. Forkle looked at Dex and grinned. "Well, I guess we've got some caves to traverse."

* * *

As the meeting was dismissed, Sophie ran over to Dex.

"Dex, that was amazing! I've never seen you look like that before! Somehow, you convinced everyone to go!"

Dex looked at her and his face drooped back to normal. He sighed. "I couldn't hold that expression for much longer. My face muscles were starting to hurt."

Sophie laughed. "Still, how did you do it? I've never seen you command people like that before."

Dex grinned. "Well, I figured if someone who often got pushed to the side, so people feel better than him volunteered, to maintain their ego's they had no choice. Except for Jensi. I think he's just a habitual joiner."

Sophie wrapped him in a bear hug. "Just don't go dying on me, okay?"

Dex wheezed. "I think you're- egh- killing- me."

Sophie let go. "Sorry."

Dex gasped, "Not really a hugger."

All of a sudden, Biana rushed up to Dex and gripped him in another hug.

Dex looked like he was going to puke. "Has everyone with the status title of "friend" in the last part of their status title gotten their hugs in?"

Biana let go of Dex. "Just one more thing. Since me and Sophie are going to be going in our own group together on the mission, you better not get killed while we're not watching over you-"

Sophie finished her sentence, staring daggers at Dex. "because if you do we're going to bring you back to life, and kill you again."

Dex gulped. "Okay."

* * *

Sophie carefully stepped over a rock as she and Biana made their way away from the main group. "You know, it was really ingenious for Mr. Forkle to separate us into groups so that we would be blocking all of the available exits for the Neverseen."

Biana kicked a rock into the abyss alongside her. "It was. Say, how deep do you think this thing goes?" Biana peered down into the ravine.

Sophie looked down as well. "I'd say somewhere in between two miles and infinity."

Biana looked at her. "Do you actually think it could be bottomless?"

"It depends, really. That should be impossible, unless someone had built a system where it brought you back to the top when you got close to the bottom, but naturally, that would need magic to exist, which it supposedly doesn't, although some of the principles in Elvin science sometimes are disobeyed regularly so I just personally believe it's magic and they're trying to explain it but they can't. That's just my theory, though."

Biana stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Have you ever told anyone this before?"

"Not really."

"Maybe get a second opinion then. I'm not exactly knowledgeable about this stuff."

"Who even is?"

"No idea."

"I know this might be uncomfortable to talk about, but I need to know. Alvar's working for the Neverseen, and Fitz is dead. I can only imagine what you must be going through right now. Is there anything I could do to help?"

Biana looked down. "To be honest, I'm just numb. Just trying to hold it in, and moving on with my life, instead of dwelling in the past."

"Wow. Well, just always remember that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to, okay"

Biana looked up from the floor and grinned. "Thanks Sophie. I appreciate it."

Biana set her backpack down. "Give me a second, I need to put on my sweater. It's getting pretty cold in here."

As Biana took her sweater out of her bag, and struggled to put it on, Sophie noticed something sticking out of her backpack. As soon as she saw what it was, her eyes widened in shock. It was a Neverseen map, and since only Mr. Forkle had the one they found, that meant-

Sophie felt the cold touch of a knife on her neck. She gritted her teeth. "You're the spy."

Biana grinned maliciously, as she held the knife to her throat behind her. "Took you long enough."


	26. tick tock

More is coming. Soon.

Brx uhdoob glgq'w wklqn wkdw L zrxog hqg rq wkdw, glg brx? Rk qr, zh vwloo kdyh d zlog ulgh dkhdg ri xv, pb iulhqgv.

Caesar Cipher in case anyone is stumped.

Coming today.


	27. Chapter 25

Please forgive me for the hiatus.

It started out as just waiting for more comments, but then I got really paranoid about this chapter and edited it until I couldn't anymore.

Comments!

**A very obsessed fangirl: Well, um... she's a spy. So, yeah. That happened. Not exactly sure how you're going to change that but if you have a time machine that can prevent me from making that decision, just be warned before you go back and change it that 40% of the time it results in a future with lizard people. But they're usually pretty nice, so that's cool.**

**MarellaIsTheBest: So you could be saying that this cliffhanger is either**

**A. ****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**B. a pancake**

**C. A dolphin playing the drums.**

**I would personally pick B. Pancakes are delicious.**

**thereisaredeemer(1): Thanks. I worked hard on it.**

**thereisaredeemer(2): No, no mesmers. What is going to happen next? Well, read and find out!**

**TheBackedUpT-Rex: *becomes matter-eater lad and proceeds to eat a crowbar***

**Guest: I suggest dialing 911 then. BA-ZINGA!**

**GT: Absolutely no one enjoyed that. And most people just say BURN!**

**Me: I'm unique, okay?**

**bookhawks: Hmmm... Sophie and a dead corpse! That's my new OTP!**

**bookhawks: Sofitz is yes.**

**bookhawks: I didn't really care for him at first either, but he's grown on me.**

**bookhawks: Yesn't.**

**misty-sherbert: My thing is chucking squirrels at people. Basically the same.**

**Guest: Is there by any chance a song called "Ocean Nasal Cavity"?**

**100beep(1):I like my authors notes. People enjoy the GT skits. I have been trying to make them shorter recently though. Thanks for catching that pesky typo.**

**100beep(2): 1. Yes, absolutely, 2. ALMOST? I need to work harder. 3. But what if I secretly am Shannon Messenger and that was a trick to through you off? HAHAHAHA... but no, I'm not. Or am I?**

**100beep(3): Well, I updated. Enjoy!**

**Katie: Sandor has his moment once in the earlier chapters, but other than that, yeah. They do make cameos in some of the middle ones though.**

Wow! That was a lot of comments. Thanks, guys.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Five**

The knife rested on Sophie's neck, just one angle away from being deadly. "Biana... You're really the spy?"

Biana laughed. "What do you think, Sophie? Ever since day one."

Sophie was at a loss for words. She should've been feeling betrayed, or at least saddened by this new development, but her brain was currently in full panic mode considering there was currently a knife being held to her neck. Instead, she managed to choke out one simple word. "How?"

Biana grinned maliciously. "I'd like nothing more than to show you how, starting at the beginning." Biana pulled out a small, circular metal device. "Courtesy of Caravel of course." Before Sophie had time to process what Biana had just said, the device seemed to explode, in a brilliant flash of light. Then, everything was white.

* * *

The whiteness slowly faded to reveal Everglen, its shining gates emitting beams of pure light. Sophie looked at her hands, only to see that they didn't exist. Biana's voice echoed through the air. "You're not really here, Sophie. It's all simulated from my memories."

Sophie, still feeling the knife against her neck, decided not to argue or ask questions. Besides, she did really want to know how Biana had gotten to this point.

A much younger, crying Biana ran out of the gates. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

Sophie saw a younger, more rash Alden running after her. "Biana! Biana, stop!"

Biana looked back for a moment at Alden. "The box! The big, scary box!"

Alden looked at her frustratingly. "The black swan oath box is part of my research! I just needed to see if you could take the oath as a test! I had no idea it would explode when you tried! I'm sorry, my Biana-Butterfly! I would never mean to hurt you!"

Biana stopped for a moment and looked back. "Really?"

Alden's voice softened. "Of course! I love you, and I would never had put you though that if I had known Now, come back home? Mommy's making dinner!"

Biana looked conflicted for a moment but then looked away. "No! I'm not coming back in!"

Alden sighed. "Just... come inside when you're ready to talk, okay?"

Alden's shoulders slumped and he walked back through the gates. Biana continued to sulk outside, sitting down in the grass.

Sophie spotted a pair of eyes watching from a nearby birch tree. In a split second, Alvar seemingly manifested right out of the tree as soon as Alden was gone. Biana turned around and spotted him. "Alvar! You're back from your big important trippity-trip!" Alvar walked over to her and enveloped her in a big bear hug and smiled. "Yes, my Biana-Butterfly, I am back from my... trippity-trip."

Biana looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You'll never guess what happened! Daddy made me say this thing over a box and-"

Alvar looked at her sincerely. "I know. I saw. One of the black swan's earlier prototypes for the oath."

Biana looked at him curiously. "Who?"

Alvar leaned in to her and whispered in her ear, like he was going to tell her a secret. "The bad guys who made the evil box."

Biana looked at him surprised. "How do you know that, big bro?"

Alvar grinned. "I work for a secret organization of good guys who want to defeat the bad guys."

Biana looked at him in awe. "Really?"

Alvar smiled. "Yes, really."

Biana jumped up and down joyfully. "Can I join? Can I join?"

Alvar smiled the biggest smile Sophie had ever seen. "I'd like nothing more."

Biana lept in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Alvar took her hand. "Come with me, my Biana-Butterfly. We have lots of work to do." They walked away into the sunset, disappearing into a flash of light.

* * *

Everything was white again, and when it cooled down, they were in the Neverseen base that Tam had described to them, only now Sophie was seeing it with her own eyes. She saw Lady Gisela on one knee to shake Biana's hand, with a smiling Alvar watching. Lady Gisela looked into Biana's eyes. "Why, aren't you a pretty young lady."

Biana grinned. "Thanks! Death to all humans!"

Lady Gisela smiled. "You'll fit right in. Welcome to the Neverseen!"

The entire room cheered, and Biana looked like she was having the greatest time of her life.

Everything went white again, and when it faded, they were back to the gates. Alvar put his hand on Biana's shoulder. "Now, pretend I was never here, okay? I'll be back soon." He then disappeared into the night.

Just then, Alden ran over. "Biana! There you are! We've been worried sick! It's been hours!"

As Alden led Biana in, the memory faded, only to be replaced with another one. This time, it was an older Biana reading the oath. As she finished, the box sprung open, and she read the note inside with a grin.

_Rigged it for you. Love you, my Biana-Butterfly._

_-Alvar_

Sophie then saw flashes of Biana working behind the scenes on every mission to help the Neverseen. Nightfall. The Dwarven king's palace. And so much more. Finally, she saw her convincing Fitz to go into the woods, and then leaping there ahead of him to spread the Everblaze with some other Neverseen members. starting the fire that would take his life.

* * *

As she returned to reality, Sophie's expression turned to one of pure anger.

"You killed Fitz. Your own brother."

Biana looked at her and shrugged. "So? He had to die. He was starting to get suspicious of me. Never liked him that much anyways."

Sophie looked at her. "This isn't you, Biana. Not the Biana I know."

Biana pressed the knife down harder, and looked at her with a malicious intensity. "The Biana you thought you knew is a lie, Sophie. Gisela taught me. Taught me how to act. Taught me how to be a completely different person, and that's exactly what I did. Now that you know, I obviously have to kill you as well. Can't have you blabbing about me to the others. I'll just claimed you got ambushed. Make up a big, dramatic story for them. Make them weep."

Sophie tried her best to keep her composure and stall. "What about Dex?"

Biana laughed. "Dex? Oh, don't worry, I have him wrapped around my little finger. He's honestly weak, Sophie. Just like you, in fact. Besides, I've been careful. I've played my part well. He would have no reason to suspect me."

Biana moved in her knife for the kill, but she was interrupted by a large rock braining her in the back of the head. Biana fell down, unconscious, to reveal a haggard Dex, full of grief, rage, and determination.

He chucked the rock to the side, off the edge of the abyss.

"Not well enough, traitor."


	28. Chapter 26

I've given up on explaining the hiatuses. This chapter was hard to write, okay?

This chapter is the equivalent of traumatized corn bread. (Because it's corny and traumatic)

(cue cymbal crash)

Comments!

**A very obsessed fangirl: I'll answer the last statement with a poem I just came up with called "The Rock". **

**Where the rock goes,**

**Nobody knows,**

**But I really hope it doesn't land on my toes.**

**(this also applies to dwayne johnson)**

**MarellaIsTheBest: Eating cliffhangers is very easy. You just need to cover them with mountains of spicy mustard so your tongue burns off and you don't have to eat them anymore.**

**Guest: But what if Alden was really a giant intelligent bunny? He's not, by the way, but the reaction would be the same.**

**Idk: Fitz is dead, and Biana sadly is real. Sorry about that.**

**bookhawks: I really wish I had Sophie say that at the end of last chapter.**

**TheBackedUpT-Rex: Sparkles can be evil too.**

Now, on with the much delayed story!

* * *

**Twenty-Six**

The world had never seemed so surreal.

There she was, Sophie Foster, sitting on the literal edge of the abyss after, at least to her, a seemingly impossible chain of events had just happened. She decided to do a quick mental recap to keep her brain from exploding.

A. Biana was a spy.

B. Biana is now a dead spy.

C. Her adrenaline, which had previously been keeping the brain-melting grief from Biana's betrayal at bay, was gone, and she was currently in the process of serious emotional upheaval.

D. Dex, who had literally killed Biana, was probably currently going even more insane in his brain then she was, considering that Biana was his girlfriend.

So, a normal day in the lost cities essentially.

Sophie and Dex just stayed there, panting and staring into the void for a while. Finally, after her emotions had numbed, Sophie managed to muster a few words.

"Dex, I'm... so sorry."

Dex collapsed to ground and turned to look at her. "I can't believe it," he mumbled to himself. "I didn't want to believe it."

"Are you... okay?"

Dex looked back into the seemingly endless void below them. "As okay as I was when I threw that rock, Sophie. I killed her. I killed Biana."

Sophie put her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do, Dex. It was lucky that you came."

Dex looked back at her. "No, you don't understand, Sophie."

"I always had a suspicion, ever since I got closer to Biana, but it was so tiny, so meek, so insignificant, I just ignored it. Shrugged it off as crazy. There was no proof, I told myself."

"But there always was a little nagging feeling I had in the back of my mind, that told me something was off. That something wasn't right."

"I thought it was a side effect of being a telepath, and I was right in a way, because that feeling was my subconscious mind picking up on her thoughts. I just didn't realize until now. When I heard the groupings, I-" Dex stopped, as if he caught himself from saying something important. "Let's just say I had my reasons."

"Dex, why did you come? It seemed like you were getting to that."

Dex looked away again. "It's fine. Nothing to be concerned about."

Suddenly, Sophie heard two voices she hadn't heard in a very long time.

_Sophie..._

_It's us._

_The mind,_

_and the heart._

_We're barely alive right now._

_Your mental and emotional state has been wrecked to the point of no return._

_Before we go, we must leave you with one final message._

The heart and mind chanted in unison, as one.

_**The cave... with tam, where you caused his mind ill,**_

_**You must repeat the same drill,**_

_**To Dex, who is having a mental complex,**_

_**Or the things that must be said never will.**_

Sophie knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath.

"Dex, why did you come?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, really Sophie, I'm good."

"Tell me why."

"For the last time, no."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please, Dex!"

"No!"

"Tell me! Come on!"

Dex looked at her furiously, stood upright with tears in his eyes, and looked straight at her. "It was you! I came because... I couldn't live if anything happened to you, even if it meant taking out Biana, okay? I still have feelings for you, Sophie! There! You heard it! Are you happy now? Are you?"

Sophie didn't respond, too busy staring in shock at Dex, who looked like he was breaking down.

"The reason I came, the reason I threw that rock was that when I saw Biana hold that knife to your throat, I couldn't stand to know that you were in danger. I wouldn't be able to be happy without you, and I just cracked! I had true feelings for Biana, but I loved you more! You've supported me through everything, been by my side, and you're the only person other than Jensi who treats me other than a mechanic on the sidelines! That kiss didn't do anything but break my heart! Keefe told me that you told him, and guess what? The so-called "Spark of true love" could've proved that we weren't the perfect match, but it can't and didn't make my feelings go away! Especially if the person in question is one of the only people who treats me with respect! My feelings for you didn't just magically go away! Knowing now that you didn't like me back, I just had to bottle them away, and focus on other ones so we could remain friends. But they still never went away!"

Sophie sat there, wide-eyed, absorbing the information filtering through her brain.

Dex sighed and sat down again. "I needed to get that out. Well, now you know."

Sophie's brain had achieved the ultimate mental overload. Instead of feeling shock, she felt strangely at peace, her brain just having given up. Sophie looked at Dex, broken and hurt. He looked down at the ground, fists clenched. "You're free to go if you want to. I wouldn't blame you," he said.

Sophie took his hand, with tears in her eyes. "You really broke your own heart for me?"

"I just... really care about you."

Sophie looked him the eyes. "Screw the spark, Dex. I don't think anyone else I know would put themselves through what you went through for me."

"Sophie, what are you saying-"

Before Dex could finish his sentence, Sophie had him ensnared in a kiss. It seemed to last longer than time itself before she let go.

Dex was stammering. "Wha-wha-what was that?"

Sophie held both of his hands. "My new feelings for you."

Dex smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. "I love-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him. Behind Dex was a bloodied, bruised, and severely bleeding Biana, still holding her pocketknife.

* * *

Biana tightened her grip. "Miss me? I got caught on a ledge and climbed back up. I'm dying right now, but I'm going to take you with me, Pookie-dookie.

Under different circumstances, Sophie would've laughed her head off.

Dex flailed, but Biana's grip was too strong. Sophie rushed to fight her, but in the split second it took her to get to her, Biana managed to launch herself off of the cliff, with Dex in her arms. Sophie raced to the side, and desperately tried to hear Dex's thoughts. She heard a brief second of panic, and then complete silence. He was dead.

* * *

This chapter has been brought to you by Torture For Everyone™. We torture everyone, the characters and the fans waiting for more!

(But in all seriousness I don't intentionally torture you guys with hiatuses, just with cliffhangers. I don't like torturing the characters either, but it's necessary for the plot).


	29. Chapter 27

Procrastination is fun!

I sorta lost the will to write, but now it's back!

Comments!

**MidnightBunnyy: Fun fact: April fools was invented by the easter bunny while he was eating an entire plane full of koalas from the center of the earth. Try saying that three times fast! (IStillHopeForSophex assumes no responsibility for anyone who has a stroke attempting to read this.)**

**Abubble1: Welcome back! Well, you're probably gone now because I took so long but nice hearing from you anyways.**

**1rattle1the1stars: I'm glad you like it! Also, I think I might have had a mini-stroke typing out your name.**

**Guest: If they try to take out Grady, they're in some serious trouble.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: You're probably the only one who will read this chapter. Yeah, I like my corn bread traumatized, but it also tastes good scarred for life.**

**misty-sherbert: I believe they're located next to the gun that shoot flaming hamster poop.**

**lil sunflower: I see we think alike. If you ever wanna do a colab where everyone dies, are brought back to life, and are then all eaten by bears, let me know.**

**MarellaIsTheBest: Superelf: Elf of Steel would be an action movie that I would watch.**

**thereisaredeemer: Turtles.**

**Percabeth,Keeper: Also turtles(see above comment).**

Now, on with the much delayed story!

* * *

**Twenty-Seven**

Sophie stood there, at the edge of the literal void, alone.

All alone.

She was numb. So many things had happened to her emotions. Too many. Now, it was just nothingness.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing except somehow, impossibly getting Dex back.

But there was no way.

There was a way, once, but the Neverseen had taken that from them as well.

They took everything.

Everything.

Everything she cared about.

All of a sudden, a light drew her attention. It was coming from Dex's bag.

The bag laid on the edge of the cliff, full to the brim with the various gadgets he had created. It seemed to be glowing slightly

Sophie turned around, and as soon as she touched it, it started to whir. She backed away, watching it as the section of the bag that seemed to be encased in metal opened up, and deposited a green capsule.

Sophie opened the capsule, and saw what she immediately considered to be Dex's most insane, riskiest, brilliant plan yet. She closed the capsule, now with the slightest bit of hope in her eyes, praying that his plan would pay off, and started to contact Keefe.

* * *

After several minutes of back and forth with Keefe telepathically, he agreed to come over. Sophie didn't tell him why, since it would be easier to break the news to him in person.

Eventually, Sophie spotted Keefe making his way over. When he arrived, he looked annoyed. "First Dex leaves me to check on you, then you call me over. This better be good Foster, because I'm not exactly in a good mood after three hours of climbing on stupid rocks-" Keefe stopped as he saw Sophie's face. "Foster, what happened?"

"You're going to want to sit down."

As Sophie told Keefe what had happened, his normally cheerful demeanor immediately disappeared, replaced by shock, and finally sadness. Keefe looked like he was going to cry. "Biana was a spy... all this time. I knew her for years! She's Biana! She's-"

Sophie stopped him. "She was a spy. A very good one. And she took Dex with her."

"But-"

Keefe stopped in his tracks as what Sophie had said sank in. "No..." Keefe whispered. "No, that can't be right. Sophie, this isn't funny. He's right behind that rock over there, isn't he? This is all just a prank. A very elaborate prank. So that means-"

Sophie out her hand on his shoulder. "Keefe, stop. He died. But there might be a way to save him, but I need you to snap out of it before we do anything."

Keefe shook his head. "No, no, no, this is part of it! It's all a trick, isn't it! It's all-"

Keefe stopped as he noticed Biana's knife laying on the ground, dripping with blood. "That's Biana's pocketknife."

He picked it up. "This isn't a trick after all."

With fire in his eyes, he threw the knife into the abyss, and turned to look at Sophie. "Tell me what I need to do."

Sophie clasped his hand, and muttered a phrase under her breath. When she opened her hand, a glittering cache rested in her palm. She grinned, and held it up to the light. "It's time for you and me to take a little trip down memory lane."

* * *

Sophie and Keefe found themselves in the middle of a trial, with the full council present. As the various elves around them prepared for the proceedings to begin, Keefe leaned over and whispered to Sophie. "Can they hear us?"

"No, and they can't see us either. This is a memory."

"How did you have the cache?"

"I didn't. Oralie made it so that I could summon it to share the information with whoever I choose by speaking a certain phrase."

"So like the whole thing with Baker street?"

"Basically, yeah."

Everyone quieted down as the proceedings began.

Bronte stood up from his seat and began to speak.

"This tribunal has been called due to the recent findings of Mr. Dayle Mooncake." At the pronunciation of the last name, several elves sniggered across the room, but were quickly silenced as Bronte glared at them. "Due to the nature of what has been discovered, this meeting will remain absolutely secret. We will vote at the end in whether to store this in our various caches, or not. Mr. Mooncake, you have the floor."

Dayle stepped up to the podium and began to read from his notes. "About two weeks ago, my friend Teesward Forth fell into the water output plant in Atlantis, was presumed dead, and a wanderling was planted at his service in his honor. However, just a day after the planting, it turned out that he was in fact not dead and had been rescued by some human divers who happened to be scouting the area. As soon as he regained consciousness, he wiped the memories of the divers, and leapt back to the lost cities. Sadly, just three days later, he fell into the famous giant boiling pit of oil in the middle of Atlantis, and burned to death slowly and painfully."

Bronte muttered under his breath. "I told them to use acid instead, but no, apparently oil looks better. This would've never happened with acid."

"I had been experimenting with some rare materials, and during one of my experiments I encased myself in some of the said materials. It sent me into a coma which lasted four days. When I woke up, I found out that my assistant Gisela, who had been studying me in my coma, had determined that if me or my parents had drunken a certain mixture, the coma would have lasted for four years but would have had a much greater effect on me. We experimented to find out what it had done to me, but we didn't find out until I attended Teesward's second funeral. Gisela had some other business to attend to that day."

Dayle shifted nervously, preparing himself for the information he was about to deliver.

"After the funeral, when everyone else had left, I went up to his wanderling to pay my respects. I put my hand on it fondly, and a single tear fell from my eye. The tear landed on the tree, and I started to glow. Suddenly, everything went blindingly white. And when it cleared, in the spot where the wanderling previously was, was Teesward. Alive and well.


	30. Chapter 28

Yay! A new chapter within a week of the old one!

I've decided on a strategy of splitting up chapters into two seperate, (possibly) shorter chapters that

A. Allow me to get these out to you faster

B. Helps me preserve my mental health

C. Let me give you more cliffhangers

D. Expand more on scenes that would usually be much shorter.

So it's A Win-Win-Win-Win! I think.

I should make a song about procrastinating called "Procrastination Nation"

Comments!

**A very obsessed fangirl: Fun fact: The bronte line and the whole "pit of oil/acid" bit was inspired by a youtube skit about news anchors arguing if America should keep dumping its money in a hole and burning it.**

**Percabeth,Keeper: I'm going to let you think about what you said for a minute, then get back to me. (In case you didn't figure it out, Keefe was in a coma, but they woke him up early. He went into the coma at the end of Legacy.)**

**Abubble1: You probably shouldn't swear to the council. They don't particularly like to be cussed at. (cue cymbal crash)**

**MarellaIsTheBest: She wasn't controlled. Sorry about that.**

**Loveurfic: This is possibly one of my favorite reviews of all time. I can't tell you my timezone due to the fact that anyone with access to google can figure out which state I probably live in, but I do live in the US, if that helps. I do fully intend to continue the Abyss of Author-Hating if A. Fan is on board with it, once I finish Wanderling. You can check out my other stories, like Kotlc Reacts, and Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff.**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Eight**

The vision dissipated, leaving Sophie and Keefe back in the chasms. Keefe blinked several times, then looked around. "That just happened."

Sophie put the cache away. "It takes some getting used to, that's for sure.

Keefe stopped blinking, and rubbed his eyes. "So what exactly was I suppose to take from that, Foster?"

"You have the power to save Dex."

"By crying on a tree?"

"Well, yes. Sort of."

"You could have just told me that, you know."

"Well, if I had told you that earlier, would you have believed me."

"I would've assumed you had gone insane with grief and- oh, now I see why I needed that context."

"Told you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Actually, yes. According to Dayle's notes, along with prolonging the coma, the effects of his biological parents consuming the mixture, which yours did, apparently there could be some unforeseen effects, involving power transfer, genetic mutation, and all sorts of things on the person being revived. It's risky, but we have to get Dex back, no matter what."

Keefe sighed. "I want to get him back as much as you do Foster, and I'm probably the most risk-ignorant elf there is, but there's still a problem. Dex's wanderling was destroyed in the fire. And it'll only work on a Wanderling planted when he was still alive, which we don't have."

Sophie grinned and opened the capsule to reveal a small sapling with a periwinkle tint to it, almost glowing with life. "Well, that's where you'd be wrong, Sencen"

* * *

Keefe shuffled nervously. "So how exactly are we going to get my tears?"

Sophie lifted up the sapling to Keefe's eye. "Well, we need a lot of them considering how young this wanderling is, so brace yourself."

"What do you mean, brace mysel- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Stop being dramatic Keefe, I haven't even done anything yet."

Keefe stopped, and shook his head. "I liked it better when you fell for things like this."

"Do you think you can cry willingly?"

"No can do. It's extremely hard to get me to cry at all. Alden's funeral was the last time I'd cried in a while."

"What if I inflict sadness on you? That might work."

"You're talking to a master of emotions here. Inflicting on empaths is notoriously difficult, given that we have more control over our emotions than any other elves."

"Punch you?"

"There's only one place you can punch me that can make me cry, and I'd rather throw myself off this cliff than get punched there."

"Show you your deepest, darkest fear?"

"Wait, hold on. You can seriously do that?"

"No, I can't. I'm just running out of ideas that don't involve stabbing you."

"Well, what about those?" Keefe gestured to the puddle of tears beside him.

"Are those yours? I thought that was just residue from the ceiling"

"Yes, they are. You really think I didn't cry when you told me Biana was a spy?"

Sophie looked at Keefe frustratingly. "Why didn't you tell me about those earlier?"

Keefe shrugged. "I wanted to see what methods you could come up with."

* * *

Sophie sighed and handed the sapling to Keefe. "Scoop some tears from the puddle onto the sapling. Stay with it until it does something."

Keefe looked at Sophie curiously. "Aren't you going to wait here with me?"

Sophie slung her bag on her shoulders, and took out her map. "We came into these caverns with a mission, and I intend to complete it. The Neverseen destroyed my life. It's time to give them a taste of their own medicine."


	31. Chapter 29

I'm back! And things are getting exciting!

Sorry I took an extra week, I had to update my fic over at the wiki. Those guys have been waiting for a while.

Comments!

**Abubble1: Not going to confirm or deny that but I do accept sacrifices, the way you can sacrifice to me is to find as many green pieces of paper with benjamin franklin on them as you can, and then leave them in a bag outside your house. The next morning, they'll magically be gone. *Looks at the three chapters I've written of my novel.* Yes, it's practically finished.**

**Loveurfic(1): I'm sorry that your family is annoying. What I recommend is to buy a pet bear. It really does wonders, and no one ever bothers you again. Don't worry, I'll never discontinue this fic.**

**Loveurfic(2): I'm writing, I'm writing. Just a quick note that I do usually take a little bit to write my chapters, simply because I try to make them the best quality possible.**

**Loveurfic(3): See above comment.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Very shocking indeed. Who could've predicted this completely unexpected turn of events.**

**MarellaIsTheBest: If what you call "big" counts as a major plot development, you might be in trouble.**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Twenty-Nine**

Sophie walked along the side of the chasm, with nobody but herself and her subconscious, which seemed to have been formed from her arguing heart and brain. As this new information entered her head, she wasn't even surprised. Just numb.

She continued walking, all alone.

_As it will always be._

Anyone she got close to always got hurt. Everyone. It was like she was cursed.

_You're not cursed, just a victim of fate's cruel hand. Nothing you can do will change that._

That wasn't true, though, was it? This was all because of the Neverseen.

_You know that's not true. You originally provoked them. If you hadn't tried to stop them, and tried to live a normal life, none of this would have happened. Either way, you'd always be different from everyone else. You're technically not an elf. You're a whole new species._

She had never really thought about this before. But did it really matter?

_In so many ways. May I pull up the repressed memory of what various animals Mr. Forkle used to make you that you stumbled upon a list of one day? Walrus,-_

Sophie stopped for a second, not wanting to remember to horror of discovering that she was technically part blobfish.

_Don't forget the sea cucumber._

If Sophie could somehow sucker-punch her subconscious, she would right there and then.

_So may I ask, what do you exactly plan to do with the Neverseen?_

Well, she would do what they had originally gone over, at the meeting. Take them down.

_But do you think you can?_

Of course she could. Why wouldn't she be able to?

Her subconscious remained silent, which either had given up, or was letting her ponder the answer to her question.

_It's the latter._

Sophie cursed. Loudly.

She sheepishly looked around to see if anyone heard her, but again, there was no one else. Absolutely nobody.

* * *

How long would it be until she made it there? It couldn't be too much farther, right? Sophie took out the map, but stopped herself before she looked at it. If she found out that she had to walk even farther, she would probably go insane.

A bat flew by, squeaking loudly. Which was strange, due to the fact that the only species of bat that lived down here was one that shot its own feces at you in midair, and had giant claws which it used to maul any unfortunate cave explorers it came across, and this bat looked like it did neither. It just looked like a regular bat, a regular bat that was currently flying towards her face.

Sophie ducked just as the bat reached her, and it overshot her, flying away from her at a rapid pace.

_That was weird._

It was indeed pretty strange. But maybe it was a sign that something was finally up ahead.

* * *

Forging on, Sophie kept walking along the small path, trying her best not to fall into the void. Suddenly, she saw something even stranger than the bat. Red light, just like Jensi had described, flowing and pulsing in streams, like it was alive. Sophie tentatively approached it, her guard up, ready to attack. As she neared the strange light, she heard chanting. And the chant was just one word, repeated over and over again.

_Caravel._

_Caravel._

_Caravel._

_Caravel._

The chant was also being transmitted telepathically at the same time, so it resonated with her mentally and physically. As she got even closer, the chant grew louder, and louder, and even louder until it felt like it was being seared into her brain.

_Caravel._

_Caravel._

She turned around the corner to see a figure wearing a dark red cloak, with Elvin runes inscribed on it, and a whirling sphere of red light surrounding the figure. The chanting grew in speed, and the figure levitated off the ground. Sophie recoiled back in shock. The figure turned around, and faced her, their face obscured by their hood.

"Oh, Sophie, you're finally here. Perfect."

Sophie froze. She knew that voice. But that couldn't be possible. They were supposed to be-

The figure laughed and the sphere of red light pulsed rapidly. "Dead? Oh, I know. But life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

Chains of red light immediately restrained Sophie, and she struggled, but it was no use.

The figure lifted off his hood to show a face Sophie had hoped she would never see again.

"Miss me much, Sophie?" Alvar cackled, his eyes glowing red with power.


	32. Chapter 30

**At the sophexcave:**

GT: Okay, time to practice my opera. Going to need my opera hat. (Picks up sombrero from off the floor)

(All of a sudden, the lights blink on and off repeatedly.)

GT: Huh, that's weird. Well, can't practice opera with inconsistent lighting. Better go see what's causing this.

(GT exits his room and notices a red carpet outside his door.)

GT: Well, as the old saying goes, if you see a red carpet, see where it goes! Then when you reach the end, promptly lick your toes! I read that in a fortune cookie. (follows the red carpet)

GT:(enters other room) Wait, is this a stage? I didn't know we had a-

(All of a sudden everything goes dark. A spotlight appears, and it swivels to the author, wearing a trenchcoat that has the words "old soldier outfit" written on it)

GT:(looks around and notices the playbill next to him reading "hamilton') Oh, you watched Hamilton! Good for you! And you're making a parody of it! It's amazing, isn't it? The second part is pretty bad though-

Me: Lies.

GT: The music in the first act is much better!

Me: What about "The room where it happens"?

GT: That's just repetitive.

Me: More lies! Lies and Deceit!

GT: You're not convincing me at all.

Me: (grins) I knew you'd say that. They all do. But not after this (Snaps fingers, and all the exits are magically sealed)

GT: (nervously) Listen, it's just a matter of opinion! No need to take it this far- (notices the look in the authors eyes) no. no. nonononono. IT"S A TRAP! NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! (starts banging at the door)

Me: Don't worry, GT. You're free to leave anytime you wish.

GT: THEN OPEN THE DOORS! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT AND I WANT NO PART IN IT!

Me: Oh, I will. There's just one more thing I need you to do for me before you go.

GT: Well, what is it? (Realizes what he just said). Ah, (This word has been censored by the website administrators. IStillHopeForSophex, this is your 1,472th violation of the swearing policies for K+ rated fics. Please stop. Please. And stop sending attack bears to our houses when we try to ban you.)

Me: (rips off trench coat to reveal a diamond-studded disco suit) Well, you can (starts singing) WAKE ME UP! BEFORE YOU GO-GO!

GT: GOD NO! WHY! WHY!

Me: DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING ON LIKE A YO-YO!

GT: SOMEONE KILL ME! THIS IS AGONY! I-(IStillHopeForSophex, the following sentence contains almost every swear word known to man. It's like you're purposefully trying to make my life harder. There is a bear cooking a fried egg in my kitchen right now. A bear. Cooking an egg. They don't even have opposable thumbs. We won't ban you, just stop sending bears. PLEASE.)

Me: WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO-GO!

GT: (This is somehow worse than the previous offense. I don't know how you knew I was lying when I said I wouldn't ban you, but the bears have taped over all my old VCR tapes with chewing gum commercials and they- is that a tank? The bears have a tank now. You know what, I quit. I need a safer job, like a bomb tester.)

Me: So, how did you like that?

GT: (in a hypnotic trance) The second part is just as good as the first.

Me: (Smiles evilly) Good. Very good, GT.

* * *

GT skits are back!

Comments!

**MarellaIsTheBest: He's not a telepath. You'll see.**

**Abubble1: Alvar can't control bats. At least, I don't think he can. I wouldn't call them merciless slaughters, more like- oh, actually, they are merciless slaughters.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: You're actually looking at one of the OG ruyvar shippers here, I was one of people who stumbled upon the stub of a article about ruyvar on the wiki when it just had been created, and added some info and a picture for the ship, unless it didn't start at the wiki, in which case I'm not a OG shipper and simply don't have a life.**

**Loveurfic: That is probably the largest comment I've ever seen, and I've seen large comments. Well, I'll go through your questions one by one.**

**1\. It's spelled Biana, not Bianca. **

**2\. My book is currently still in its very early infancy.**

**3\. Yes.**

**4\. nonoyesyes**

**Glad that you and your possibly homicidal friend enjoy my fic!**

This chapter was actually written a couple days ago, I just put a bit too much effort into the GT skit.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Thirty**

Sophie had to admit, life really seemed to have a knack for still somehow unpleasantly surprising her. She thought at this point nothing could do it, but this... this topped everything.

Sophie continued struggling against the bonds of light, but they just grew tighter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Alvar smugly strode across the ground next to her. "They grow tighter the more you struggle."

Sophie immediately stopped struggling, and looked at Alvar. Through a restrained breath, she tried to speak, but the bonds kept tightening. Finally, she managed to get a word out. "How?"

Alvar grinned. "Well, Sophie, that's quite the story. Quite the story indeed." He snapped his fingers, and a chair of red light appeared. Sitting down, he grinned again, as if there was a joke that nobody but him could hear. "And I'd be more than happy to tell you all about it."

* * *

Alvar curled strands of red light in his fingers while he spoke. "It all began on that fateful day when you left me for dead." As he finished the sentence, the red light in his hand pulsed more rapidly, as if it were angry. "I was going to die, no doubt about that, entirely the fault of my wretched brother, and I was just waiting. Waiting for death." The red light swooped and swirled around him, like it was playing.

"But just as I was on death's door, the Neverseen found me."

"The Neverseen gave me a choice. I could either die right there, alone and weak, or I could go with them live. They said they needed me for an experiment, and they needed someone near death to do it. I happily accepted, fully understanding that the experiment was the only reason they weren't killing me right there and then."

"The experiment was a highly dangerous procedure that had an extremely high chance of killing me. It was created by Gisela in her early days as a researchers assistant, using the work her and her partner had collected. Very exciting, but because of the risks, they had never acted on it. Until now."

"They saw that I was desperate, and that I was dying. I was the ideal candidate. The Neverseen is slowly but surely dying. everyone knew that. And this experiment could give the Neverseen the unstoppable advantage they needed. So when they found me, well, they didn't hesitate to move forward with it."

Alvar formed a ball of red light in his hand, and tossed it from one hand to another, until he grew bored of it and dissipated it.

"They had altered my molecular structure to the point where I was more similar to a crystal then a human, and to achieve that, they did things to me that no being should ever have to be made go through. It was painful. It was hard. It almost killed me. But in the end, they succeeded."

Alvar rose from his seat and stood up, his arms spread wide.

"Almost everything that see is light. Light is powerful. Light can destroy, transport, create, it can do anything. I became the master of light. I could make it do whatever I want. I could become light."

Alvar's eyes glowed red with power, pulsing extremely fast.

"They made me a GOD!"

Sophie stared in shock as Alvar started to rise off the ground again, arms still spread.

"I experimented. I explored the streams. I saw the space in between the streams, and I built a room of power there. Your friend Jensi managed to discover it entirely by accident. I forgot to have someone wipe his memory, but it didn't matter at the time. Who would believe him? You also managed to discover one of my streams my mistake, but I did erase it from your mind."

"While I was training with my new skills, I desperately craved revenge. I decided to do the next best thing: mental warfare. I was tired of my current name you see, as I wanted one that reflected more on my current... power, you could say. I took some letters from my first and last name, rearranged them, and came up with my new name. I then proceeded to blast my name into your mind as much as I possibly could. You know the word I'm talking about, don't you Sophie?"

Sophie was the most scared she had ever been in a long time. She looked down and meekly whispered. "Caravel. You're Caravel."

Alvar grinned maliciously. "Yes, Caravel. Such a powerful name, is it not?"

* * *

Sophie shook with fear for the first time in years. "What are you going to do to me?"

Alvar- or Caravel, or whatever his name was looked at her with a glint in his eye. "To you? Oh, nothing. I would never dream of hurting you, Sophie. Never," Alvar said sarcastically. "You see, what I'm going to do here is I'm going to leave this room, and unleash my power. I'm going to kill all your friends and family, the council, the entire black swan, and everyone who stands in the Neverseen's way. And I'm going to make you watch me do it. All of it. Far better than any torture I could do physically, isn't that right?"

Sophie gaped at him in horror, her expression confirming Alvar's somewhat rhetorical question.

Alvar cackled. "Oh, this is going to be so fun!"

Alvar levitated her off the ground, and set her in the air right next to him, still in chains of light. "Just making sure you have the best view for the show, Sophie. You don't want to miss the fireworks."

Sophie grunted at him through her chains. "You... evil... bastard."

Alvar looked at her sternly. "Now, Sophie! There are children reading! Watch your language, young lady."

Sophie proceeded to try to kick him in a very specific spot between his legs.

Alvar rose out of the room and into the main cavern, with a struggling Sophie in tow behind him.

* * *

Back at the abyss, Keefe was getting bored. The sapling had done nothing since being watered with those tears, and he was only still there because he really, really wanted Dex back. Suddenly, the sapling started to glow. As Keefe walked over to investigate, the sapling pulsed rapidly, and promptly exploded. Keefe was knocked back onto the ground, and his head hit a rather large rock. As he groaned and rubbed his head, the explosion started to clear, and Keefe rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There, where a tiny sapling used to be, was Dex, with streams of green light circling his hands, and his eyes glowing green, full with power.


	33. Chapter 31

Well, this is it.

It's finally come to this.

This final chapter of Wanderling is here.

GT: Does this mean the end of my torture?

Me: Yes.

GT: YES! FINALLY! IT'S DONE! IT'S OVER! I'M FREE!

Me: Well, with conditions.

GT: What? What do you mean by conditions?

Me: Well, if I decide to make another prediction or continue any of my stories with you in it, I'll bring you back, if you want to come back of course.

GT: Wait... you're giving me a choice? This isn't like you.

Me: Well, you deserve it. You've been through a lot.

GT: So how do I leave?

Me: Through this (snaps fingers and magical gate appears back to the real world)

GT: (starts to walk through the portal, but then gets trapped in a bear hug by the author)

GT: Mmmpphph!(not really a hugger!)

Me: Sorry, it's just hard for me to see the person that I kidnapped and then tortured for about a year finally leave.

GT: I strangely understand.

Me: Oh, and GT?

GT: Yeah?

Me: If any authors want to use you in their stories or for whatever they want, they can. You cool with that?

GT: (smiles) I think I am. (walks through portal, thus ending this chapter of the saga of GT and the Author)

* * *

I really can't believe I'm at this point.

It seems like yesterday that I posted the very first chapter of Wanderling and got my first comment from HeartWarmLucy. There have been so many people who have supported this fic over its progression, and I'm going to thank each and every one of you:

HeartWarmLucy, Mallowmelt, mythicalis4real, A very obsessed fangirl, Human, onionsthebest96, Ruby Silverstar, A fandom fan, KOTLCFan42, ilikethemsalty, ArrowOfTheMoonlark, roseareader, Abubble1, DaSnowLeopard, SoKeefeTeamFosterKeefe, Elizabethornton, thereisaredeemer, duh, HorsebackRider, DedicatedHamiltrash, Jaya, MidnightBunnyy, Sokeefe, CoCo, Guest, KOTLCgirlSoKeefe forever, Sarah, Multishipping101, MarellaIsTheBest, Swiftheart1267, Lilac, bookish-things, TheBackedUpT-Rex, bookhawks, misty-sherbert, 100beep, Katie, Idk, 1rattle1the1stars, lil sunflower, , Loveurfic, That Fangirl Sara, WinterSouls, linhsong22, happygirlq1, WarmMintTea, Vzgghfv, SunStar706, Mil0theGreat, IShipWayToManyShips, Fangirlpootato.

Wow, that was a lot. If your name isn't on the list for some reason, I'm sorry. I tried to get everyone though.

Comments!

**Abubble1: Ooh, *redacted*! That's a good one. Does the Hamilsquad offer a dental plan, I wonder?**

**MidnightBunnyy: That's actually a really good summary. Good job. OR IS IT? (no spoilers for the chapter!)**

**A very obsessed fangirl: The reason I ship Ruyvar is because the my self-created ship of Wyvar(wylie + alvar) didn't work out. As in I forgot to mention it to anybody. Maybe people will ship it now?**

**MarellaIsTheBest: A dramatic piece of music is never complete without a yodeling solo.**

**Loveurfic: You have WAY too many comments for me to respond to without going insane. If you don't understand something, it's most likely a joke that you don't get.**

**That Fangirl Sara: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**WinterSouls: Actually never considered that. The fight wasn't purposefully based off of it, but they could be similar.**

**Guest: Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high.**

This chapter will be published the day before Unlocked is released(although to be honest people won't be able to read it for another couple days after that as it ships) in the ultimate act of procrastination, as this entire fanfic was written by procrastinating, so it seems symbolic.

**Q: Will I write more fanfics in the future?**

A: Yes. I learned a lot about writing and myself in the process of writing Wanderling and I now know how demanding writing a piece of literature can be, but there is a very good chance that if I like unlocked, I will write a prediction just like this. Regardless of whether I like unlocked or not, there are some KOTLC side projects that I might do that might be really good(or bad). If you want to see more from me, you can follow me as an author, so you'll be alerted to whenever I write anything new. If you don't have an account but you really would like to be alerted, you can just bookmark my profile page which shows everything I've written and just check that every once in a while.

**Q: Will we get more Wanderling?**

A: Maybe. It all depends on whether anyone wants more. If enough people say they want it, I can do either one of two things:

1\. Do a little miniseries called "Wanderling: Lost Tales" or something like that where I expand the universe a little bit and go into some of the things people really liked about the book in a little more detail, also providing some new information. It would be work, but not that hard.

2\. Make a full-fledged wanderling sequel. Wanderling was originally planned to be a single book, so making a sequel would be hard. I would be willing to do it, but I would need an ENORMOUS amount of support for the massive amount of effort I would need to put into it. I'm being serious, it would be hard. The way I'm going to measure if there would be a big enough audience for it will be based on the reaction in the comments of this chapter, and if anyone PM's me with a starting point for a sequel or something, or just death threats/begging me to make it(note: PLEASE do not feel pressured into Pm'ing me. It's not my preferred method, or a method that I want to use but it's the only other way of seeing if people are interested in something on this platform. If you can use the comments, or think of a better way, please use it. I don't want to force anyone out of their comfort zone.)

**Q:** **Can I really use GT?**

A: Yes! Please! There's a risk of me never using GT again for some reason and I really don't want this developed character I've made to die out. Feel free to use him however you like, in your intros, as a guest appearance, send him to your friends, whatever!

Me: We'll meet again,

GT: Don't know where, don't know when,

Me: But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Thirty-One**

Above the ground, it was a beautiful day in Eternalia. Elves scurried back and forth going to and from their work, children played in the streets, and the magnificent crystal structures positively gleamed in the sunlight. All was well.

Inside one of the magnificent crystal structures of Eternalia, sat the mighty Elven council seated a long table, with Councillor Bronte at the head.

Bronte had originally wanted to go on the mission, in fact he'd insisted to go, but he was too important to risk sending in. Even though his power was great, his position prevented him from going, and so he and his other council members were waiting to see if the mission was a success.

As Bronte stood up, he heard a low rumbling sound, just slight enough to be dismissed. As he made it to the door, however, the ground promptly exploded.

* * *

With a giant blast of red energy, Caravel burst through the ground, soaring into the air and cackling madly, with an imprisoned Sophie in tow. The support crystals of the nearby buildings shattered due to the shock, and the buildings slowly started falling down, like a giant version of dominos. Sophie flinched, expecting a large shockwave of broken crystal shards to be released when one of the buildings inevitably crashed, but after a few seconds of waiting, nothing happened. Sophie tentatively opened her eyes and saw that to her surprise, the building was suspended in midair, held in place by a net of red light. As she looked around her, she started to notice that not just the building was being kept in stasis: everything was. Sophie looked at Caravel incredulously. "Did you just... pause time?"

Caravel laughed, his face contorting into a grin. "Oh, no. I don't have that kind of power. You see Sophie, right now, I'm the only thing preventing everyone here from dying. My power is holding up everything, such as your friends over there."

Sophie looked over in horror to see the entire mission team stopped in free fall, having been launched. into the air by the explosion. Their eyes darted around desperately, confused and fearful at the same time.

"And did I forget the council? Oh, they're here too. All of them. And what do you know? It looks like Grady and Edaline are here with them! Waiting for you together, I assume. What a pleasant surprise!"

Caravel pointed smugly to one of the crystal buildings, which was imploding in on itself.

Caravel held up his hand. "So, now you see my plan. As soon as I give the command, everything will collapse. Everyone you love, know, and care about will die, and you'll watch it happen. Then I'll kill you of course. Simple!"

Sophie couldn't think of what to do. For once in her life, there was no easy way out. No hail mary pass, nothing that could save her. This was it. She was done.

She simply tried the one last thing she could do: Beg. "Alvar, don't do this. People will die. Innocent people."

Caravel looked at her forlornly. "Oh, I know. But the thing about revenge, Sophie, is that revenge has no empathy. Just cold, unfeeling hate."

As Sophie desperately struggled, Caravel smiled, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Caravel waited for a few moments, then opened his eyes. Everything was still frozen. Caravel looked around confused, everything still being frozen in place somehow. He shook his head in disbelief. "How... What... WHAT IS THIS?"

Sophie however, wasn't confused. She didn't know what was going on either, but she was too overwhelmed with relief to be confused.

Caravel whipped around to look at her. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! HOW?"

Sophie shook her head. "I wish I was doing this."

Caravel grabbed his hair in clumps out of frustration. "THEN WHO, MIGHT I ASK, IS RUINING MY PRECISELY PLANNED REVENGE!"

On the word "revenge", it echoed across the frozen city, bouncing off the crystal walls.

A lone figure appeared in the distance, that seemed to be heading towards them. As strands of green light started to envelop the city, Sophie smiled in disbelief. Life still had one last lifeline for her left, apparently. As the flying figure approached them, Caravel looked around him in a nervous fashion, not knowing what was happening.

Dex, glowing with green power, tendrils of it circling his body like a plant, hovered in the air in front of them. "That would be me."

* * *

Caravel made the first move, pinning Dex on a piece of crystal wall in mid-fall with a beam of red light. He flew closer to Dex, and locked eyes with him. "You have the power I have... but different."

Dex looked completely calm and collected, despite the fact that he was being held by a beam of red light to a frozen piece of crystal. "That's about right, Alvar. Except mine involved a lot more pain than yours did. I'd rather not get into it."

Caravel looked furious. "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! THAT NAME IS DEAD TO ME!"

"Don't really care."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

"Well, the easy way would be if you could undo the damage you've done and save the lives of everyone here. That would be great. Really make this whole thing easier."

"NO!"

"The hard way it is then."

Dex grabbed the crystal wall and with superhuman strength, slammed it into Caravel's face. That's when the fight really began.

* * *

Dex and Caravel fought with weapons of light, and whatever debris they could find floating around. Caravel shot a massive incinerator beam at Dex, who dodged it gracefully. "Honestly, your sister was a much better traitor than you, you know. Much less obvious." Dex then deflected the beam at Caravel, who blocked it with a energy shield.

"BIANA? WHERE IS SHE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Dex chucked a particularly sharp crystal at Caravel. "It's more like what did she do to me, actually. She killed me."

Caravel stopped for a second and looked confused. "Wait, what-" Before. he could finish his sentence, the crystal hit him on its blunt end in his stomach. Caravel winced, then hurled it back at Dex. Dex avoided it. "She's dead, by the way."

Caravel roared in fury. "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Says the guy who's about to kill tons of people."

"BIANA WAS THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN MY ENTIRE STUPID FAMILY!"

"That's debatable."

Blood trickling from his mouth, Caravel clasped his hands together, and started glowing. "I've activated my final attack. Right now, all my power is being concentrated into one singularity. When I release it, it will destroy this entire silly little world, and my revenge will be served. I will die, but EVERYONE WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!"

Dex also clasped his hands together, and started glowing as well. "Not if I negate it with another one."

Caravel looked at him in shock. "You'll die! There's only a one in a trillion chance that you'll survive! You could shield yourself from the blast using your power! Do you want to die? What kind of idiot would take his own life to protect others?"

Dex looked at Caravel with pity in his eyes. "Death isn't so bad, Alvar. I know from experience."

As the final word left Dex's lips, the whole world exploded.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Sophie sat by the Panakes tree, waiting for Dex to arrive. He was running late, and she had been waiting for a while. Eventually, she saw Dex walking towards her, and he climbed up the hill and sat down next to her.

"You're late."

"I know, I know. The triplets kept teasing me about this on my way out."

"I'm not surprised."

"So, how are the rebuilding efforts going?"

"Pretty smoothly, actually. Eternalia should be back up and functioning within the month, according to Alden."

"That's great!"

They both sat in silence for a bit after that.

"So... now what?"

Dex looked at Sophie. "What do you mean?"

"We're not just going to pretend like that kiss never happened."

"Which one?"

Sophie laughed. "You know which one."

Dex laid back on the grass. "I guess that means this constitutes as a date."

"It is a date."

"So that means we're in a relationship."

"Yes."

Dex slapped himself. "This isn't a dream."

"Nope. So tell me, what now?" Sophie kissed Dex on the cheek.

Dex smiled and took her hand. The sun came into view in the distance, just over the horizon, with a brilliant display of purples and pinks. "Let's just watch the sun rise."

**THE END**


End file.
